The Gift of the Zelendonii
by Jacquera
Summary: Sequel to Yannis and Amalia. The chosen children leave the Zelandonii and go as a gift of learning to the many scattered peoples of the mother. Please Review.
1. Chapter 01

Yannis watched the young people dance, it had been many long years since he had first arrived at the Zelendonii, and his life had been turned upside down. They had been hard years but rewarding ones, and now as he watched the next generation, the one that would go out into the world and tell the scattered peoples about what the mother willed, he sighed, he was tired and ready to sleep. He could hear his mate snoring softly in their hearth and remembered the vibrant girl he had met when he was young. But now he was old, and he was ready to rest.

He slowly made his way back to his hearth, passing his daughter Ayla as he went. He was so proud of her; she was now the force behind the Zelendonii, the first Zelendoni who would soon send the children out to their destinies.

He carefully pulled back the furs that covered his beautiful mate, much of her looks had gone, she was wrinkled and withered, but within her she held that spark that had always made her beautiful to him. He quickly got in next to her, and covered them with the fur. Then he pulled her into his once strong arms, and soundly went to sleep.

The next morning they found them, the lovers forever together in life and now everlastingly entwined in death.

Ayla held back the tears on the day of her parents' burial; she was the first Zelendonii, the spiritual leader of the people and as such could not afford to show her distress at their passing, not in public.

"They lived a long good life" she was saying, as earth was piled onto their bodies. "And they brought many gifts to our people, many ways of the mother were revealed through them, and now it is time for their eternal rest, unending togetherness and never to separate."

Many faces looked back at her, people who hadn't even been born when Yannis and Amalia had arrived, these were the ones who would go out into the world and take the mother's new mysteries with them.

She saw her daughter Jonayla, only a baby then but now a young woman, biting at the bit to start out on the adventure of a life time.

"She looks so like you when you were her age" whispered a voice in her ear, and she felt the strong arms of her wonderful mate sliver around her waist.

"Jondalar" she grinned, reaching up and caressing his cheek. "Was I ever that young, or that beautiful?"

Jondalar laughed, a deep hearted laugh that started in his stomach and willed its way out, "Ayla my love, you might have grey hairs now, but you are still as beautiful as the day I woke up to the sight of you birthing a horse."

"I am a withered old woman now" Ayla disagreed, "I will be forty years soon."

Jondalar picked her up, and whisked her around, secure in his arms, "you will always be the most beautiful woman to me" he smiled, "and don't forget I am four years old than you, if anyone is old, it is me."

"Twenty years" mumbled Ayla, only half listening to him, "but look how far we have come."

Indeed they had come a long way, they no longer lived in the cave, it had been given over to the spiritual order of the Zelendonia many years before. Now they lived in lodges, a little like the huge mammoth hunter's one, but smaller and made of wood, and covered in the clay mixture that kept all water and drafts out. Each family had their own one, gathered in a loose semi circle, with a central cooking and communal shelter in the middle.

The mother had continued to teach them and give them ideas over the last twenty years. The young horses had grown large and stronger, and had produced more young, and now they had a large herd of them, many of which they traded but some had been specially trained to live and travel with the chosen children turned adult. Then there was Wolf, who had mated the young pup Petit, when she was old enough and in heat, and they had produced litter after litter.

They still actively saved the young horses left orphaned by hunts along with the odd waifs and stray wolves, they found alone in need of parenting.

Ayla's ideas hadn't stopped with raising horses and wolves; she had soon started to wonder about the possibility of rearing the young of other herbivore animals. On a hunt, not long after the dramatic summer meeting, they had found two auroch calves shivering under a tree, and no one had the heart to slay the babies. Ayla had insisted on bringing them back with them and so started the domestication of these animals. First of all, they were simple pets offering no benefits like the other two species, but soon it was decided that if these animals were cultivated, then when times were harsh and animals were sparse, they could fall back on the animals they had in camp. So the Zelendonii started hunting these animals with more purpose, no longer just for the sustenance they offered, but for the young. Nevertheless, the first two baby aurochs were allowed to live and grew up and produced their own young, and it was then that they discovered the usefulness of the animals.

A child had been born to the Zelendonii, at a time when no other women had been blessed for some time, there weren't a lot of breastfeeding women, and when the child's mother died, many thought that the child at only nine months old would follow her mother into the grave. That was until ayla had an idea. She knew that babies could be fed what adults ate, but realised that the child was nowhere near being weaned, there seemed no hope and then Ayla remembered the aurochs, and their young. Suddenly she had an answer and had taken a bowl out to the place they kept the aurochs at night, and came back again the bowl brimming with milk. Before giving the child this, she had boiled it, to make it more digestible and to destroy any evil spirits that lived in the liquid. The child had thrived, and grew chubby as a young one should be. Now many years later she was grown and one of the chosen few.

These changes were not the only differences that the Zelendonii had transformed their lives with, they had also turned their hands to growing their food instead of just gathering it. Now much the land of the ninth camp was covered in furrowed fields, purposely sewn with plants, tubers, herbs, and all manner of vegetation.

They were an industrious people, changing their fortunes with the work of their hands.

--

"Jonayla, can you go and get Danyayla, Aylanar, Odala, Danonar, Lanogar, Darora and your brother Thonolan, along with their families?" Ayla asked after an evening meal. "Take them to the central shelter."

Jonayla, her blonde hair flowing behind her dutifully rushed to do what her mother had requested, and soon she was back with all her closest friends.

"What is going on?" Aylanar asked his mother, Madenia.

"Ssh" whispered Ollie, his father. "My sister is about to speak."

"You seven young people" Ayla started, "along with Jonayla have been chosen to be the ones that will leave the ninth camp and go out into all the lands of the mother, spreading her word. You will travel together, the mother leading you as she wills."

"Wow" murmured Danyayla, turning around she grinned at her friends and family, starring directly at Odala, she said "see, I told you we would be one of the chosen ones."

The young half clan woman smiled back at her, "yeah, but you also said that stars even though you can't see them, still burn in the day."

"They all join together to make the sun don't they?" asked Darora, "that is what Thonolan told me."

Thonolan shrugged his shoulders, and laughed when everyone stared at him, "I'm sorry, but Darora is so gullible."

"So when do we set off?" asked the impatient Lanogar.

"We will need to be prepared properly, don't want to go out in the wilderness without the right equipment" commented Danonar, ever the realist.

"You won't be setting off for many moons" agreed Ayla, there is much to prepare, and…………….you must forgive your parents, we are loosing a child, two in my case, probably never to be seen again, we want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"So when will we leave?" Jonayla demanded.

"It is nearly the start of winter now; you will leave in the spring."

--

"Thonolan stamped into the hearth, and flung his spear straightener on the floor. He was tired, and most of all he wanted to eat, but he could see that there wasn't even a fire burning in the hearth.

"Mama must be at a Zelendonia meeting" he mused, and picked up some kindling and put it in the ash filled hearth place. Then he picked up some of the wool that his mother used for tinder and with a fire stone and a flint, quickly produced a spark, big enough to set the wool on fire, he place it in the ring of stones, and soon had a fire burning merrily away.

Then he picked up the water skin and ran to the river to fill it with the fast running water. He hurried back to the shelter, and filled a heavy clay pot with water, and put it to heat over the fire.

Ayla was still not home, and so Thonolan took the initiative and seeing the leather wrapped fresh auroch haunch, he said "I will put some of that in," picking up a flint knife, he started to slice it up, and then placed it all in the already bubbling water, adding the bone as well.

Thonolan rummaged through the baskets in which his Mama stored food, pulling out packet after packet. Wild onions went in the pot along with wild rye, barley, peeled thistle stocks, yams, mushrooms, carrots and a little mammoth fat. He then added some basil and thyme to add flavour.

Should I make something with Mama's oven?" he contemplated, "she loves those little cakes that Jonayla makes, maybe I should try to outshine my sister and make some, but better.

He put root starch in a bowl, and added blackberries, and honey along with some animal fat, mixing it together. Then he poured it into one of the rectangular clay baking dishes, and placed it in the oven to bake.

Ayla, exhausted from the long boring Zelendonia meeting, smelled her shelter before she saw it. The distinct smell of burnt cake hit her nose as she walked in the doorway, to the sight of her oven gushing black smoke, and her son asleep leant up against the wall.

Ayla smiled, and quickly took out the scorched clay dish, along with its blackened contents. Then after disposing of the proof, she swiftly made another cake and put it to bake in the now smoke free oven. She then checked the stew, which was busily cooking, safely away.

When the cake spelt like it was nearly done she gently woke Thonolan and said, "have you been baking?"

--

Odala sat in her hearth, eating her evening meal as she talked to her parents without words.

"What did you do today?" her father, Durc motioned.

"I helped mother" she gestured back.

"Yes, she made our evening meal" Ura, her mother signed.

"Did you see my mother today?" Durc pointed in the direction of Ayla's shelter."

"Yes, the chosen children had a meeting with her today; she taught us some of her healing skills."

"What did she tell you?" he queried.

"She made Thonolan lie down and pretend to be injured, and showed us how to treat him, what teas and washes to make. Then she showed us how to sew a wound up, using a haunch of auroch meat."

"Wow, I remember her showing me that not long after we arrived here" Ura gestured, "it wasn't a skill that was in the memories."

"We are not confined by our memories" Durc reminded them, "like we do not have to always speak with our body. We are different" he said out loud.

"The clan must have been hard for you both when you were growing up" Odala commented, continuing to speak with her body.

"It was all we knew" smiled Ura, "but yes it was hard, though it was harder for Ayla, your grandmother. I would have loved to have seen the men's faces when she pushed against their controlling rules."

Odala giggled, and after taking her parents' plates as well as her own, she hurried out to the river to wash them.

"Hi Odala" Jonayla greeted her, also washing up.

"Hi" Odala grinned back, and started rubbing sand from the river onto the plates and then rinsed them. "You know, I wish we had running water in our shelters, it would make everything so much easier."

Jonayla smiled, "you can tell you are related to my mother, she is always coming up with crazy ideas too."

"I love grandma Ayla" Odala gushed, "and you Aunty Jonayla" she smirked.

--

Danonar at fourteen years old was a fine hunter, he had learned from one of the best, his father Danni.

Now he was stood in the forest, a spear shooter on his back and a spear in his hand as he tracked the ibex deer he had seen earlier prancing in the distance.

He crept through the long grass, avoiding the tree roots that could trip him up and alert the frolicsome animal that he was there. He could see it now, its head bent down to eat the grass at its feet. It was unaware he was there, it was defenseless, it was Danonar's.

He carefully pulled his spear shooter off his back and loaded one of the small spears into it. The animal was still grazing, thinking only about filling its stomach.

Danonar stepped forward, and a deep crack reverberated around the forest.

The deer's head was instantly up, its eyes wild, flitting backwards and forwards waiting for the danger to reveal itself. Its ears were peaked up, listening for any sound. It was ready to flee.

"This is my only chance" Danonar thought to himself, mad at himself for standing on the twig. He held up the spear shooter, and thrust it forward; watching the spear as it flew through the air and landed, cutting into the deer's side.

Danonar rushed forward, his full spear in his hand still. When he saw the wild eyed animal, its life blood pumping out, he knew he had to end its pain, and thrust it spear into the deer's chest, right through its heart.

He watched the deer as its breathing slowed down and stopped. Its eyes grew glassy and he knew it was dead.

Danonar picked it up, putting its front legs over one shoulder, its back legs over the other and then he walked back to the camp.

When he arrived back, he hurriedly pulled out his knife, and gutted and skinned the animal, rolling up its hide to give to his mother later.

Then he started cutting the rest of the animal up, breaking bones to make it easier to separate. Finally he had a pile of deer haunches, the entrails of the animal and a rolled up hide to give to his mother.

Then finally, he put the choicest of the meat onto a spit and put it over the fire to roast.

--

Marona could smell the meat before she reached her shelter that she shared with her mate and their son. As she walked it, she saw him patiently turning the meat.

"Mother" he grinned, "I have something for you."

Marona smiled at her beloved eldest child, "you have cooked dinner."

"Yes" he agreed, he picked up the rolled up skin, "but I also have this for you, I know how much you enjoy curing hides, you do them so well."

"Marona laughed, "this is just what I needed, I have finally got Ayla to tell me the secret of preparing white leather, now I can have a go."

"You should make yourself a white tunic and leggings; they would look wonderful on you."

"Maybe" Marona mused, "or perhaps I will make something else, you will just have to wait and see."

"Whatever you make will be wonderful, I know that because you are my mother and there isn't a finer mother in the lands."

Marona hugged him, "and you are a wonderful son" she said.

--

Darora woke up, her stomach feeling riotous. She hurriedly climbed out of her furs and ran to the night basket where she promptly threw up.

"Oh no" she cried, tears in her eyes from being sick and because of the possible reason behind it. "I have to find Ayla" she muttered, and ran to the holy woman's shelter one hand on her painful stomach and the other on in front of her mouth subconsciously trying to make sure that she wasn't sick again.

"Ayla" she shouted as she reached the hut, "Ayla, I feel so ill" and she was swiftly sick on the ground, collapsing she sat down next to it, too weary to stand again.

Ayla startled out of her sleep instantly recognised the voice of Folara's daughter. Hurriedly, she threw on some clothes.

She found the girl outside, naked and shivering from the cold and obvious illness, the girl's eyes were red rimmed and her skin looked grey.

Ayla crouched down next to her and asked "Darora what is wrong?"

The girl pointed at the pile of sick, the motion telling Ayla all she needed to know.

"Jondalar" she shouted to her mate that she had left getting dressed, she saw him as he poked his head around the doorway of their home. "Darora is ill, get me a hide to cover her up and then carry her into our home for me to examine her."

Jondalar nodded, and his head disappeared but it was soon replaced with his whole body as he carried a large hid out. He covered his niece's exposed body and then picked her up.

Darora was immediately sick, "sorry" she mumbled feeling her head swim; she watched the line of sick dribbled down his chest, right over one of his best tunics.

"It's okay" he said, trying to not throw up as well. He carried her to the hearth of their home.

"What is wrong with me?" Darora asked when she was safely ensconced in Ayla's home.

Ayla looked astutely at the young woman, "have you shared pleasures recently?" she asked.

"Yes but" comprehension lit up Darora's eyes, "you think I might be blessed?" she asked in horror.

Ayla nodded.

"But how did that happen?" she asked.

"Well" Ayla stared at the young woman, "has your mother not explained things to you? That sharing pleasures can lead to babies."

"Yeah of course" Darora answered "but Ayla I have been taking your pregnancy prevention herbs since I first started sharing pleasures."

"Ah."

"Ah" responded Darora, "are you saying that they might not have worked?"

"Maybe" Ayla shook her head, "Iza my clan mother took that herb but she still got pregnant, she told me many years later when she shared the secret with me, that sometimes it just doesn't seem to work any more."

"But the journey" Darora moaned, "I am a chosen one."

Ayla nodded, "I know Darora, but it would not be good to travel the distances you would have to cross. If you are blessed, then we will have to find someone to take your place. I'm sorry Darora I know that you have been dreaming about the mission since you were a little girl."

Darora started to cry, but after kissing her on her cheek Ayla felt it would be best if she set in motion choosing another child. "I will tell your mother" she told the distressed girl.

--

News soon got around the camp about the possibility of Darora being pregnant and many came forward wanting to be a chosen child of the Zelendonii. Amongst these was eighteen year old Mazia, the daughter of Noria and Jeren.

--

Mazia climbed up the cliff. She had been climbing one thing or another since she was a small child. Her mother had always said that she should have been born a goat, so sure footed she was.

She reached the top, and stood the wind blowing through her hair and stared out at the amazing scene set out before her.

It was a clear day, she could see for miles right over to the mountains that stood proudly off in the distance. "One day I would like to climb those mountains" she thought to herself, "or ones similar at least" she said, remembering that she was now a chosen one.

But still the mountains did look enticing, their sides covered with a green carpet of grass, with visible pink scarring, trees that looked like bushes clustered around them.

Closer she could see a blanket of green, interspersed by darker trees and bushes, and in the far off meadow, she could see some of the Zelendonii, looking like ants, training the new foals. The white frothed river cut through the land, like a snake wriggling on the ground. And up above it all she could see a few fluffy clouds amidst a bright blue sky.

Mazia sighed; it was truly a breathtaking scene. She wondered what she would see on the journey, "surely it couldn't be as amazing as this" she mused.

--

Darora was feeling better, she hadn't been sick all week, and Ayla had come to the conclusion that all that had been wrong with her was an autumn infection. She wasn't pregnant, the herbs had worked but her place on the journey had been given to another girl.

"No" sobbed the girl, "I have worked too hard for it to end like this."

All the chosen children had special skills, Danonar was a fine hunter, Odala was prolific in the speech of the clan, and Darora's talent, her gift was a gentle nature and an ability to instinctively understand the ways of the horses. She loved them, and spent much of her time with them, grooming them, feeding them, caring for them, and now it seemed that her ability was going to be wasted. Yes, horse trainers were always wanted in the Zelendonii, but there were many amongst their people who had those skills, whereas out there, in the lands of the scattered people of the mother, she would be able to teach those who had never even thought to train horses, but now it seemed like she wouldn't get the chance.

But she wasn't ready to give up right away; she would go and see her aunt the Zelendoni Ayla.

"Ayla can I speak to you" she said, when she found her.

Ayla sighed; she had been expecting this for days.

"Ayla, it isn't fair that I've lost my place just because I had a stomach bug, is there no way I could still be involved in the mission?"

Ayla had been meditating on this issue, ever since she had realised that there was no baby coming and Darora would be healthy enough to be part of the group. "Your place has already been given to Mazia, would you want me to take it away from her, to give back to her?"

"I love Mazia, she is like a big sister to me, but I have grown up wanting to be involved in the mother's mission, I don't want to take her place away, but is there no way, can I not go as well?"

Ayla smiled, "it is good you don't want to take Mazia's place away from her, if you had then I would have known you were not the right person to go, but as it is, I have decided that there will be nine who make the journey."

Darora screamed with joy "oh thank you Ayla" she laughed, and then more seriously she continued, "I will make the mother proud, I promise that."

--

Like his grandfather Yannis, before him, the mother reached into Aylanar's dream, taking him from sitting on the bank of the river fishing to standing on top of a mountain looking out on tot the scene set before him.

A woman approached him and pointed to the south and a far away people. Suddenly he could see them in sharp focus as they went about their normal duties, tanning hides, hunting with spears, carrying backbreaking loads. They didn't have any of the conveniences that he had grown up with; theirs was a constant struggle against the elements to stay alive.

"You can bring so much to these people, and many like them" she told him. "In the spring it is my desire that you travel to the south, first stopping off at the Zelendonii's cousins the Lanzadonii to pick up the last member of your group of chosen children."

"Who from the Lanzadonii is going to join us on the journey" he asked eager to know who it was.

"Ssh" she put a finger to her lips, "it isn't for you to know yet, you will find out in due course."

Aylanar felt his feet leave the mountain, and he was once again by the side of the river of his dream, a big fish in his hands.

He could still feel the mother next to him as she said, "I will be with you all the way, providing for your needs."

Aylanar slowly woke up, disturbed by the strange noise he could hear, a sort of tapping. He turned over in his furs, and was shocked to see on the shelter floor, the fish from his dream.

"Remember" the mother whispered through his mind, "I am with you always."

--

The boys were bored; they had played in the river, practised using their slings and competed against each other in wrestling and running. Now they didn't know what to do, that was until they saw the little girl.

"Hey, let's steal her doll" shouted one of them, her brother.

The gang of boys all rushed the little child, making her scream in fright. Her brother took the toy and threw it to one of his friends over his sister's head.

"Dolly" she sobbed, running backwards and forwards between the boys trying to rescue her precious baby.

"Jump higher" suggested one of the boys as he threw it high above her head to another boy.

"Do you want this?" her brother waved the doll in front of her, "here you are, I will give it back to you."

The little girl laughed as she ran towards her sibling, holding her hands out she virtually touched the toy before he snatch it away from her again and tossed it to another boy.

"Oops, sorry it must have slipped" he smirked at her.

The little girl's face started to crumple "I'm going to tell my mummy" she cried.

"Arh, running to mummy" her brother sneered, "you are such a baby."

"I'm a big girl" she proudly declared, her tear stained face looking indignant.

"No you're not, only babies tell their mummies."

"Is the little girl still in baby wraps, did she poop them" another boy grinned, causing the rest of the gang to break out in laughter.

"I don't poop my pants."

"No of course you don't" her brother agreed, "poopy" he added maliciously.

"You're mean" the little girl moaned.

"And you are stupid" her brother quickly said back, and he pushed her towards one of his friends.

"Hey I don't want poopy near me" the boy shouted and pushed her again.

The boy holding the doll looked at it, and threw it on the ground in disgust; they had a much better game to play now. He pushed the little girl hard making her fall and a stone cut open her knee.

"Hey" a voice rang out, making the boys squirm with fright. And in like an avenging goddess walked Danyayla. "What do you think you are doing?" she shouted at them, picking the little girl up and cuddling her to calm the child quaking body.

"Dolly" the little girl sobbed, and pointed at the discarded doll.

One of the boys timidly picked up the doll and brought it to the girl, "we were just having fun" he said in a quiet voice.

"Fun?!" Danyayla yelled, "you call making this child so distressed, and hurting her fun?" She stared at the solemn boys and was amazed when she recognised one of them as the girl's brother. "Anredar, I would have thought you would protect your sister, not let your friends abuse her."

Anredar head down with shame didn't have anything to say, he knew what he had done was wrong and he really did love his little sister, but to him it had been a bit of fun, at least until she had got hurt.

"I'm sorry" he muttered looking up at his sister, he tried to pull her into a hug but she pulled away from him in fright.

"It won't be that easy Anredar, you have really upset and scared her, you will have a lot of work to do before she trusts you again."

The unpleasant boys, along with Danyayla carrying the little girl, soberly walked back to the clearing where they all lived.

When one woman saw the group she rushed to them, tears already forming in her eyes, "my little Dania, what happened to her?" she asked Danyayla.

"I think it is best if Anredar tells you what happened" Danyayla said, glad that she wasn't the boy when his mother's eyes turned on him.

Lanogar supported the young man that had been injured in a bison hunt. His leg had to be cut off and he was reliant on the love of his people. Lanogar had seen his father struggle each day with his own physical disability and when he was old enough he had sworn that he would help the helpless, and love the loveless, that he would be a servant to those that no one wanted to know, and he would care for those who didn't care about themselves.

Many would have thought this was a noble thing for a young man to aspire to and they would have been right, but there were many amongst the Zelendonii that thought like this, and Lanogar was only one of many.

But he knew that out there amongst the scattered people of the mother that this forward way of thinking hadn't necessarily developed. Even now, some child with a withered arm was probably out on a wilderness waiting for the carrion birds to take its life.

Lanogar knew the mother didn't want any of her people to live like that, it was no a new time, and the old ways were to be put aside. Everyone able bodied or not was to have a part in the mother's plan, for all would be needed.

--

Jonayla was her mother's daughter, she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't followed her mother around, helping her heal people. First of all, she would fetch and carry, then she had been taught about plants and healing, and all the other skills that a medicine woman needed.

And now she was as good as her mother, the first rated Zelendonii who was admired by all. Her mother had taught her well, keeping nothing back for she wanted Jonayla to have all the skills that she would need on the journey.

Ayla watched her daughter as she treated an old man, he had been having some pains in his stomach recently and she had made him some soothing chamomile tea. She was a first class medicine woman.

Ayla had nearly always known that she would someday loose her precious daughter, back at the summer meeting all those years ago when she had told the Zelendonii the mother's plan; she knew that Jonayla would go. That the mother wanted to take one more thing from her, to be a gift to all the peoples of the mother.

--

Thonolan crept up on Darora; she was watching the snow falling in a blizzard as she shuddered with cold at the doorway of the communal shelter.

"Boo" he yelled in her ear, and then hugged her when she shrieked with fright.

"Thonolan" she whacked his arm, indignant that he had frightened her so.

Thonolan grinned at her "I brought you a fur" he told her, his mood turning from mischievous to protective of the girl.

"Thank you Thonolan" she sweetly smiled, forgetting in an instant his trick.

He wrapped it over her shoulders, and sat down next to her.

Darora beamed at the young man, younger than her but so much bigger. "Here, this fur is big enough for both of us" she said, lifting it up for his to snuggle in next to her.

Together they sat, boy and girl huddled together watching the snow fly from the sky. They were warm in the fur, their body heat combining.

"I'm glad you are still coming on the journey" Thonolan commented, Underneath their covering he found her small hand, and clasped it in his; staring into her wonderful eyes he continued "it wouldn't have been the same without you."

Darora huddled closer to him; not for the heat but for how he made her feel. "I'm so glad I wasn't blessed" she murmured, "because I know who I want to be the father of my children."

"Who is that then?" Thonolan asked, worry rising in his heart.

"Who do you think?" she answered, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Is that answer enough for you?"

Thonolan gathered her in a bear hug, her slight form quaking at his muscled body and kissed her on her lips.

Ayla watched the two from a distance, glad that they had found love with each other but worried about what the future would mean to this new love.

--

Jonayla, Danyayla and Aylanar stalked the early spring forest, each with a different weapon, Jonayla was carrying the spear shooter her father had invented, Danyayla had the bow and arrow her mother always used, and Aylanar carried a sling, having learned from his uncle how to use it, he also had an old fashioned sturdy spear.

They had learned to hunt when they were small children, not long after they had started to walk, though their parents had always supervised and made sure that they didn't get hurt.

Now as they tracked a herd of bison, they kept their wits about them, always looking out for predators and other dangers.

"Look" Danyayla pointed, "one of the bison, a young one had wandered away from the rest of the herd, look how far he is away from them already."

"And there is also a nursing mother over there, the baby looks very new, it might not be able to run fast, and she won't leave her young one behind."

"well, we can only go for one of them, there are only three of us here, not the whole cave" Aylanar commented, "and much as I would like to taste young bison meat, if we go for the mother, then we can add the calf to our own ones."

"Okay" Danyayla agreed reluctantly, "we go for her, but we will have to be quick because that male bison is hanging perilously close to them. I think if he realised that we are after them, then he will protect them, and go after us."

"Right, so if Aylanar moves over to those bushes over there, and Danyayla goes to the trees on the left, once we are all in position, then I will raise my arm, and we attack" Jonayla instructed them.

Subconsciously they obeyed the daughter of the first Zelendoni. It was how it always was, she carried authority on her like a cloak, it couldn't be denied, she was in charge.

Quietly they crept to their positions and waited for Jonayla's signal. They didn't have long to wait, when the ever vigilant girl saw the mother and child moving away from the other bison, she knew it was time. Silently she told her friends it was time, and then lifted up her set spear shooter, she waited for the other two as they aimed their weapons, and then she nodded, and cast the small spear.

As exactly the same time, a small spear, a large spear and an arrow fired at the mother bison, one pierced her in her head, one in her lungs and one in her heart. The three hit exactly where they had aimed, and the animal hit the ground never knowing what had happened.

They ran quickly to the downed animal, the rest of the herd had already started running away in fright, all except the little calf who cried next to the mother who couldn't hear it.

Jonayla walked carefully up to the trembling animal, she could see it was scared but held out a juicy apple she had picked moments before. The little animal sniffed her hand, and then took the fruit in its mouth, chewing as she watched the strange human, who patiently patted her back. To the little animal, it felt good, almost like when her mother used to lick her.

Danyayla was busy guarding the dead animal, while she waited for Aylanar to get back with the horses and the travois so they could load up the fresh meat. When he finally arrived, the two of them loaded up the meat and then with Jonayla and the new calf, they set off for home.

--

"Are you mad?" Joharran shouted at his niece. "I know you and your mother love to adopt every baby animal, but really you have gone too far this time. That animal will be massive when it is grown, and it isn't even as if you are going to be here to look after it. Soon you will be setting off on the mission, and we would be left to care for that bison. No we can't do it, it will have to go."

"But Joharran, it is a baby, it is defenceless and we killed its mother."

"Yes yes, I know that" he muttered, "but what you have to realise is that when grown it could really hurt someone, those animals aren't particularly known for their even temper are they?"

Jonayla felt crushed, she had expected rapturous applause when she brought the baby animal home, but instead Joharran had made her feel like she was a silly child. "What are we going to do?" she asked, feeling tears threaten.

Joharran sighed, he really did admire Ayla and Jonayla's instincts with animals, but there was nothing he could do this time. "If it can't go back, then we will have to kill it" he said, expecting her to shout at him.

"Okay" she responded miserably. "Maybe we should have gone for the bison that Danyayla chose after all." And she walked towards the hut she shared with her family, tears cascading down her cheeks.

--

It was the night before, they set off the next day and the ninth camp was holding a celebration to say goodbye to the young people. They had their fill of the good food donated by their friends, listened to stories and danced half the night away.

Now they were tired, and as they had an early start the next morning, all the journeyers decided to go to their furs.

Thonolan, weary from the long emotional day, lay in his furs and thought about how much he was going to miss the Zelendonii, and most especially his mother and father. With those thoughts in his head, he drifted off into a sleep.

"Thonolan" an otherworldly voice dragged him into a dream. He was standing in a valley, a stream flowed through the middle and there were fire stones washed up by the ebb and flow. He felt drawn to a hole in a cliff, and found a small cave occupied by a cave lion and a young blonde haired woman. She never looked up at him, keeping her eyes on the ground, and the work of art she was holding.

"Hello" he called, wondering who she was and why she was alone in this abandoned cave with just a cave lion for company.

"You don't need to know my name" she told him.

Thonolan stared at her in amazement, he hadn't said his thought out loud, so how did she know what he was thinking.

"I know everything" the woman said cryptically, "I know that you live far from this cave, and you are the child of the woman that once lived here."

"My mother lived here" he said aloud, looking at the cave in greater detail, trying to imagine his darling mama in this lonesome place.

"Ayla once lived here, yes, and I watched her and looked after her through out those long years. I continued to observe her all the way to your people, as much as I am in this cave now, I am also with her, helping her for the ultimate lost she will suffer tomorrow. She will loose her daughter, Jonayla at least for now. But Thonolan you are to stay with her, I know that you have wanted to be part of this mission since you were a small child, but this journey is not for you. Like your uncle before you, your name sake you have an adventurous spirit, but this trip is not yours to take. I have another path for you."

"But what about Darora, she is expecting me to go, will she stay behind with me?" he asked.

"Darora's path is set; she is one of the chosen ones, the gift that the Zelendonii give to the world. She must go."

Thonolan could feel dream tears falling down his cheeks, to give up his dream was bad enough, but to give up his love. "No, I won't do it" he shouted at the woman, "if she goes then I go, you can't stop me."

The woman finally lifted her head, "I am she who must be obeyed" she informed him, "don't dare to try to refuse me."

Her blazing eyes burned with all the power of the sun, as she continued "you and Darora have separate paths."

He woke up in a sweat, horror filling his spirit, the last sight he had of the woman had convinced him as to who she was and he knew he could not cross her, she was the mother.

--

Darora woke up to see the beginnings of daylight filtering through the door of the hut she shared with her parents.

As she snuggled in her furs excitement started to build within her as she realised the day that she had thought about and longed for as long as she could remember was finally here.

She jumped out of her furs, her thoughts centred on Thonolan and what their lives would be like. After first dressing, she decided to find him.

"Where are you?" she muttered moments later, she had looked in his hut, at the river and in the central hut but he was nowhere to be found. Finally she walked to the cave that used to house her people, the one set aside for the Zelendoni.

"Hello" she shouted into the dark space, though she could see a fire flickering at the back. "Hello."

"Come in Darora" she heard the voice of the Zelendoni, Ayla calling back to her.

Timidly she stepped into the place of the spirits, and walked to where her beloved was sat with his mother.

"I will leave you to it" Ayla said, and gracefully pulled herself up off the floor, and left them to discuss their future.

Thonolan was staring down at the floor; he didn't want to see her eyes and the hurt that would be in them when he told her his decision. But he knew that time was short and he couldn't put it off.

When he finally lifted his head, she saw that his eyes were red rimmed and tears fell down his face. "What's wrong?" she cried, distressed at what could make him act like that.

"I'm sorry Darora" he said, "so sorry, but I am not coming on the journey. The mother sent me a dream last night, telling me that she had a different path for me that I couldn't go with you all today. I am to stay here."

This was the worse news she could have heard, she hadn't expected to hear such a thing. Startled beyond belief, her mouth open in shock she said nothing.

"I know it's not what you want to hear….." he continued lamely.

Silent tears started to tumble down her cheeks, but she still couldn't talk, the words just wouldn't come out.

"Say something."

"What can I say?" her face crumbled.

Thonolan shook his head, misery filled him, taking hold of his heart and not letting it go. Deep down inside, he could feel the hurt, every inch of his ached with the pain of being separated from her.

"I won't go" she suddenly declared.

So far they had stood apart, but at this declaration, he ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "You have to go, you have dreamt about it ever since you were little, I want you to go."

She looked up at him, "but not without you, I can't go, don't try to make me, I won't go."

"The mother wants you to go, it is your destiny."

"No" she cried, "not without you."

"You are going Darora, and I am staying" Thonolan said firmly. "It is the mother's will, go for me."

Darora nodded, "okay I will go for you, but I am going to come back for you. The mother never said that we had to settle with these people, I will come back to the Zelendonii and we will be mated."

Thonolan smiled through his tears, "no matter where you are, Darora I will always love you."


	2. Chapter 02

They were packed and ready to go, a red eyed Ayla stood on the sideline watching as her precious daughter prepared to leave, it would be the last time she saw her.

She stepped forward to hug the young woman, "I will miss you Jonayla" she said stoically, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"I love you mama" Jonayla smiled, "and I will miss you too."

"I have something for you" Ayla fished in her bag, "I want you to have it. When you miss your home and your people, I want you to look at it and remember me and your father." She handed Jonayla an ivory carving.

"It's a Doni" was Jonayla's first thought, but when she looked closer she recognised her mother in the features of the carving." Mama, it's you" she exclaimed.

"Your father made it for me all those years ago when I rescued him from Baby. He gave me it for my first rites."

"But mama it is too special, you should keep it."

"No, you are special, but I know that if you have that with you, then you will always be close."

Thonolan, standing nearby was started to see the small carving for it was the work of art that the mother had been holding in his dream.

"Mama, that Doni of you, it was in my dream from the mother" he exclaimed.

Ayla looked at her son, "it was, I wonder what the meaning was of that" she said.

--

She didn't want to go, safe in his arms she wished she could stay but it was time.

"I will come back" she promised him.

"No you won't, you will have a wonderful time, meet loads of people and forget all about me" Thonolan sighed sadly.

"No I won't, I mean it Thonolan, I will come back and we will be mated."

Thonolan just hugged her tightly, murmuring into her hair, "I will miss you my love."

--

The Zelendonii people stood on a hill, as their children and friends disappeared into the rising sun.

Floods of tears fell down numerous faces, as they gave the chosen children over into the hands of the mother.

--

With each step her horse, Flint took, her heart felt like it was tearing out a bit more. She wanted to turn Flint around, gallop back to him, and spend the rest of her life enveloped in his arms, but deep down she was unwilling to give up her dreams. So with tears falling in a torrent down her face, she continued to urge Flint forward, leaving all that held meaning to her behind, she wondered what the mother had planned for her life that could possibly make up for having to leave Thonolan behind.

Up ahead, she only saw trees, their green foliage welcoming her into the forest and away from her love.

"It will get easier" Jonayla rode up beside her, "I will miss him too."

Darora stared at her; she had forgotten that she would not be the only one mourning his not coming along with them. Here was his sister, offering her comfort when it should have been the other way round.

And then there was the rest of their group, all who had grown up with the comical Thonolan, and had looked forward to the jokes and pranks he would play while they travelled.

Yes it wasn't only her that had lost out, it was them all, and most of all it was Thonolan who would never get to experience the different cultures they would encounter, he would not see the wonders they would see. He could only imagine and dream, while they actually got to do the things he wanted to do.

--

Thonolan sat forlornly next to the fire roaring in his hut. He could barely see the flame as his sight was affected by the deep tears of misery as his loneliness hit him. This was to be the first day of his adventures, the first day of the rest of his life; instead he was stuck in the monotony of home.

Danni saw the young man, "Thonolan" he called, "come here."

Thonolan hurried over to the older man, "yes Danni" he said to his great uncle.

"I have decided that I want to visit the people of my youth, the Larochai, and I want you to come with me. I have already talked to Joharran, and your parents and they agree that it would be beneficial for you to accompany me, in fact your mother as our Zelendoni meditated on the mother regarding whether you should go or not, and she felt that going with me is part of the destiny that the mother holds for you."

Thonolan's face brought into a huge grin, "I would love to go with you, when do we set off."

"Well, if you haven't unpacked yet, then we could set off tomorrow."

"No I didn't want to empty out by pack, it seemed too final. Now I know that the mother didn't want me to unpack I know that I made the right decision" he laughed.

--

Hoche aside his horse rode with excitement, the hunt was on and he as one of the best handlers of the Lanzadonii was herding the frightened aurochs so they would fall to their deaths over the cliff. Life had changed over the years, and his people like their sister people had moved on. They no longer spent hours hunting food, and foraging, they had learned a different way though Ayla, one of making their own food, though even with all that work they still needed to hunt sometimes. And Hoche enjoyed hunting; he was good at it, especially with his faithful horse.

He urged his horse into a gallop, and along with others, creating a frightening line of threat to the aurochs, they ran to their deaths.

On another horse, his mother Joplaya rode up to him. As beautiful as he was ugly she smiled at him, all her love for him shining from her eyes.

"Hello mother" Hoche said happily.

"Hoche, we need to get back to our home, we have visitors."

"But we have to slaughter the animals" he protested.

"No, we have to go back, it is time for you to take your destiny in your hands" she told him mysteriously. "Others will sort the aurochs out,"

Side by side they rode back to the cave, by which their homes were built. When they were nearly there, they heard the murmurs of excitement as eight young people ran to him.

"Hoche, the mother has chosen you to be a chosen one" Aylanar announced to the shock of all that heard. "You are to accompany us on the journey."

--

Hoche stared at the horse riding Zelendonii young people. He had heard about the mission, wished he was a Zelendonii so he could be a chosen child, but never in his wildest imagination had he thought that as a Lanzadonii, he would be going with them to explore new lands and tell the inhabitants about the new ways of the mother. With confusion, not really understanding what his ears had heard, he looked stupidly at Aylanar and said "huh?"

Aylanar grinned at the dumbfounded young man; he was very fond of him and couldn't cope with leaving him metaphorically up in the air.

"The mother sent me a dream" he told Hoche, "she showed me some of the people we will bring her new ways to, but she told me we had to stop on the way to visit the Lanzadonii, and we were going to take someone with us, that they too would be a chosen one, and when I saw you, just then as you rode to the cave, the mother talked to me, giving me insight that you were the one. You are one of us, and I can not imagine another that I would want to join us, apart from you." He grinned at the young man, and throwing his arms around him, he hugged him.

Hoche had never been more shocked in his life, but Aylanar's happiness was contagious and he embraced him back.

"We are going to have such fun" exclaimed Odala, secretly attracted to the, what she thought as handsome, young man.

"Well, I think we have cause for a celebration tonight" laughed Joplaya, the leader of the first cave after her father's death. She looked seriously as the young man, her son, "I will miss you Hoche, you were the light in my darkness when you were born, I could finally put aside the silliness of youth and take on the responsibilities of adulthood. You make me so proud, and I know that you have to live your own life, so my love and prayers go with you."


	3. Chapter 03

Thonolan sat on his horse, as they travelled through wild grass that tickled his knees. Ahead of him, was a sea of the grass, dancing invitingly. They had left the Zelendonii the day before, but had already travelled quite a way.

"What sort of people are the Larochai" he asked, looking expectantly at Danni.

"Well, I haven't seen them for a long time, far longer than you have been walking on the mother's good earth, but they are pretty much like the Zelendonii" he smiled back at the young man. "They revere the mother, they hunt, they wear clothes made out of the hides of animals, they do many things that we do, but obviously we are more advanced. They have not had the benefit of your mother to help them move forward."

"Oh it will be so good to meet a different people" Thonolan exclaimed, "even if they are a bit backward in their lives."

"We don't know how the twenty five years have been to them since I left, they could have as many advancements as the Zelendonii or they could have been wiped out with disease" he commented, "we won't know how my people have fared until we get there."

--

That evening they camped by the side of a river, enjoying the solitude of the journey. Used to the many night time noises of living with such a large group of people, it was nice to just relax, the two of them as their horses happily munched on the sweet green grass nearby and the tamed wolves that accompanied them had wandered off the smell a rabbit hole or two.

Bellies full with the delicious stew that they had made, they started to discuss a hunting trip for the next day, they were getting low on meat.

"We will just concentrate on getting as much meat as possible tomorrow" Danni told the younger man, "then we will spend the rest of the day, drying it out over fires."

"We are getting pretty low on vegetables too" Thonolan reminded him, "maybe we should take some time out first thing to gather some before we go hunting."

Danni considered this idea; he wanted to start hunting as early as possible but knew that they needed to gather plants stuff as they couldn't live on meat alone. But would it be better if they did that after the hunt, he decided not, as then they would have to leave the meat unaccompanied and at risk from wild animals who would probably tear their camp up as well. "We will go gathering first thing, right after breakfast" he conceded, "but for now we need to get to our furs, we will have a long and laborious day tomorrow, better to get as much sleep as possible tonight."

--

They woke up bright and early before dawn, and we out gathering by the early morning sun. many of the flowers were still tightly closed so it was a little more tricky to ascertain what each plant they came across was but with the knowledge that his mother had imparted to him, he had no difficulty and soon they had basketsful of plants both food and medicinal.

After they had stored these baskets back in camp, they picked up their hunting gear, whistled for the wolves that were a brilliant help in hunting and sat upon the horses set of in search of fresh meat.

When they had been riding for about an hour, they heard the sound of hooves thumping in the distance.

"Do you want to stay here with the animals?" Thonolan asked him, "I will creep forward and find out what is up there."

Danni nodded his head, and climb down off his horse, grabbing the rein of Thonolan's horse, he led to a patch of grass and left them to graze. The wolves were not so easy to control, there were two of them, and from their faces it was obvious they wanted to follow Thonolan, but Danni knew that they might warn whatever animals were there, if they continued to act in their silly loping way.

"Blackie" he shouted, "Stone, heel. Come here."

The two wolves scampered over to him, whimpering for attention. Danni bent down, and started to rub the fur of each of their heads, "you are good wolves" he soothes, and chuckled when in unison they turned over on their backs and presented their soft tummies to him. "you want your tummies rubbed do you?" he grinned, and gave them what they wanted.

--

Meanwhile Thonolan was stooped down behind a bush, watching the animals in the meadow in front of him. They were a large herd of wild aurochs, the lead bull bossing all the females around with head butting.

Thonolan, the gentle soul that he was, decided right then that the domineering bull would be the one they went for. There was a younger male in the herd that would take his place and protect the females and young calves, maybe he would be kinder to them, Thonolan could only hope.

When he got back to Danni, who was laying on the grass, asleep between the two young wolves, Thonolan couldn't help laughing which woke his uncle up.

"Are you feeling a bit tired Danni?" he sniggered.

"What?" Danni stammered, as he wiped the sleep from his easy. "I can't believe that I fell asleep" he muttered to himself.

"No, neither can I" smirked Thonolan, "I haven't even been gone that long. Anyway, you and the horses were well protected by our Blackie and Stone."

Sheepishly, Danni grinned, "I must be getting old" he stated, and then remembering where Thonolan had been, asked "what did you find?"

"Aurochs, a herd of aurochs and I have picked out just the animal for us, a bull. He is not too old by the look of him, and will give us tender meat, but he is quite a big animal." He didn't mention how the animals treatment of its mates had made him want to seek retribution for them against it.

--

The two men rode in opposite directions to the location of the auroch's herd, each accompanied by a wolf. Thonolan stepped out into the animals' line of sight first, causing them to run in the opposite direction. Danni on the other side of the meadow, charged forwards, making the herd scatter back towards Thonolan. Both wolves ran around the aurochs stopping them from escaping to the side. The herd ran towards Thonolan, occasional an animal would get past him, but he made sure that they were only the females and young ones. He wanted that lead bull. He continued to lead his horse forward as more of the aurochs ran scared past him. And then there was just the bull, and another male standing between him and his uncle, they couldn't escape though Thonolan knew that they would force their way through if they didn't hurry up. He held his spear shooter up, and peered through the end of the small spear until it was pointed right at the bull's heart, and then he cast the spear forward, right at the same moment that Danni also released his own spear and in union they entered the side of the great beast, splitting open its heart, it was dead before it hit the ground. The other bull was now so agitated that it was obvious that he was going to charge, but Thonolan moved out of the way just in time, and let the roaring animal run past, and join his scared herd.

Thonolan and Danni got to work, they slit its stomach open and removed the skin, rolling it up for future working and then started cutting up the flesh, until they had small enough chunks that could be stored in the panniers of the horses, though they were still sizeable portions.

They arrived back a t their camp at late morning. Thonolan quickly used his fire stones to make another fire, where the morning one had burnt out and then a auroch haunch was placed on a spit to roast for their evening meal.

In the meantime, Danni had started cutting the rest of the meat into strips, which he then strung over an arrangement of wood twigs they had brought with them, under each a fire was started and the meat started its slow drying out. As each strip of meat dried out, it was put aside to cool and replaced with another strip.

Eventually all the meat had been dried and stored away in leather wrapped parcels, which when they left the next day would be stored in the freshly washed, blood free, panniers.

They both started to work on the hide, scrapping all the fat and blood vessels of the inside and the hairs of the outside. They rubbed some of the animal's brains that they had taken, and then left it to dry in the hot afternoon sun.

That night, they ate the roasted auroch haunch; Thonolan revelling in the fact that the animal wouldn't be bossy anymore, well not in this life any way.

--

There were nine of them now, they had left the Lanzadonii the day before, and they were yet again travelling south. All of them had horses, along with wolves, to protect them.

It was nearly night; and Mazia ached from the long ride. She longed to stop and soak in a cool river. It was as she dreamily imagined the water softly encasing her body, that she heard a sharp roar, and saw a flash of tawny fur. She felt pain, as claws dragged down her leg, ripping her leggings, and cutting into her flesh. She looked down in startled horror, to see a cave lion, her foot in its mouth, trying to drag her off the horse.

"Help" she squeaked, and then felt herself falling. "This is the end" she thought as darkness enveloped her.

--

"Danonar, quickly" shouted Danyayla. She pointed to Mazia who was being dragged unconscious into the dark undergrowth.

Danonar hurriedly grabbed his spear shooter and took aim, sending a swift spear at the cave lion.

The lion didn't know what had happened, one moment he was pulling the human into the bushes, confident of a good meal, the next he was starring up at the sky, a pain between his eyes and his prey taken away from him. He tried to rise, he wanted to attack but instead, he saw the world growing dark as he left his mortal life behind.

--

The travellers hastily made camp. Odala gathered tinder and rocks, making a fire with the stones her grandmother had discovered. This done, she filled a large clay bowl with water, and put it on the stones now expertly place in the fire. Then she sat down and waited for it to boil, all the while glancing over to see how Mazia was.

Jonayla had carefully cut Mazia's leggings from her body. When she saw the cuts, she shuddered it was so reminiscent of her own mother's scars.

She searched through her otter skin bag, pushing aside what she didn't need, and finally found the crushed marigold leaves.

Odala came over to her, carrying a filled bowl of hot water. "I knew you would need this" she said, placing the steaming water at her feet.

Jonayla grimly nodded and poured the marigold into the water, stirring it with her knife.

--

In the meantime, Darora and Aylanar had followed Mazia's horse. The horse had bolted, and they had to push their own mounts to gallop after it. Finally they found the horse, nervously grazing in a meadow.

Darora pulled an apple out of her pocket and slowly walked towards the frightened animal. The horse nickered when she saw the fruit held out towards her, smelling the comforting scent of human, that she had known all her life, she gladly went to them surrendering her safety to them.

"It's alright girl" Darora stroked the horse's flank, looking for any damage the lion had caused. There were a few scratches, but nothing worse. "I think she will be okay" Darora commented, "I will put some salve on her wounds when we get back to the others, but she will be just fine."

"I just hope Mazia will be as fortunate" Aylanar said hopefully, "she got the worse of the lion attack."

--

Jonayla was busy cleaning Mazia's deep wounds with a clean rabbit skin and the marigold wash she had made. She knew that the plant would clean out any infection that would have come from the lion's claws so she used liberal amounts of the liquid. Once it was clean she used fresh alfalfa leaves that Danyayla had found for her, she had steeped them in hot water and now laid the cooled leaves over the still bleeding wounds, it would help the blood clot. She covered these with large plantain leaves, which she bandaged with a clean strip of woven material.

She had only just finished, when she heard Mazia groaning as she started to wake up. Jonayla quickly picked up a bowl of willow bark tea she had prepared earlier. It was a bit cold, but would still do its job.

"Mazia, I know you are in pain, but I want you to drink this" she instructed her, "it will help with the pain."

Mazia dutifully obeyed, draining the bowl, she looked at Jonayla and asked "I am still alive?"

Jonayla smiled, "you are very much alive" she said.

Mazia nodded, and then closed her eyes, and fell asleep as the willow eased her pain.

--

"How is she?" Darora asked of her friend as soon as they got to the temporary camp.

"She is asleep, I have treated her wounds and given her some tea to deaden the pain, but it is going to be days at least before we can continue on our travels. We will have to stay here for the moment."

"I thought as much" Darora stated, "I'm just glad she is alive."

"As am I" Jonayla agreed, but then remembering Mazia's horse, she asked "is the horse okay?"

"Yeah, she has a few scratches, have you got some salve I can put on them?"

"Yeah, I have" Jonayla looked at the rest of the contents of the bowl of marigold wash, "I think she needs some antiseptic wash first though, I have some left over from Mazia, the horse's scratches can be cleaned with that, we don't want any infection in our animals either."

When they had tended to the horse, Odala approached them, "I have prepared dinner" she said, "and I have made a broth for Mazia. You must be worn out after today, come and eat."

Hand in hand the three girls, Odala, Jonayla and Darora walked to where everyone else was sat. They saw that Hoche and Lanogar had also been busy; they had surrounded the fire Odala had built with fallen trees, so they would have somewhere to sit.

In silence they ate, and then after feeding some of the broth to Mazia, they all went into the three hide tents they travelled with, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

--

Ayla wandered along the embankment of the river. It had been a month since her beloved children had left on their journeys, she didn't know if they were alive or dead or if she would ever know.

Just recently she had been feeling her age, loneliness drew it out of her, and desperation of empty arms that long, yearned to be filled with the vibrancy of youth.

She still had Jondalar, and she took comfort in that, but she knew that her life was drawing to an end; the circle of life had visited her and now left her. She hadn't had a moon time since her children had left, and had been feeling generally unwell.

"It is the change of life" she muttered to herself, staring into the fast moving water. It seemed to show her life, she saw Iza, Uba and Creb, she saw her lonely valley, and her children of that time, Whinney, Racer, Baby. She saw the face of old Mamut, who she knew must have left this earthly plane a long time ago. She saw the grinning face of Ranec, who she had loved but in a caring way. She saw all the people they had met along side the mother river and she saw the faces of those that she lived with, but younger as they had been, those that were gone, and those that still lived. She saw the faces of her beloved children.

"Mama" called a voice, "mama, are you alright?"

Ayla crouched down in the long grass, feeling her mortality. She felt an arm snake around her shoulder, and turned to see her beloved first born, her Durc.

"My son" she murmured, as he pulled her into an enveloping embrace. "I am alright my son; I just feel age creeping up on me. I have been so tired recently, and ached so."

"Mama, come. Let me get you back to your hut. You look exhausted, you need to sleep." He helped her up, and supported her back to the camp.

--

With Ayla safely ensconced in her furs, Durc went to speak to his mate Ura who served as the ninth camps second healer. "I found her by the river, it looked like she was about to throw herself in. She has been so pale recently. What is it that ails her?

Ura looked worriedly at her mate, "I know that she misses Jonayla and Thonolan, maybe their going has been praying on her mind too much. I will let her sleep, but then I will go and talk to her when she wakes up."

Durc nodded, he didn't want anything to happen to his beloved mama. It was bad enough that the daughter of his hearth had gone, but to loose the only link he had with his childhood would be too much.

--

It was with a heavy heart that Ura later went to check on her mate's mother. She had grown to love the woman, she had become her second mother and would do anything she could to help her.

As she entered the dark hut, she sensed movement in the corner, where the sleeping platforms were.

"Ayla are you awake?" she called.

"Yes" came the garbled reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad" Ayla admitted, "my stomach feels…oh I am going to be sick." She threw back her furs and stumbled to the night basket, emptying her stomach's content into it.

Ura calmly walked behind her, holding back Ayla's hair, and rubbing her back, an idea started to percolate in her mind.

The retching finished, Ayla sat down next to the sick filled basket, tears pouring out of her red eyes. "I have never heard of sickness being part of the change of life, why is Doni punishing me?"

"Ayla, when did you have your last moon time?" Ura asked.

Ayla looked at her son's mate, "I know what you are thinking, but I am too old. I am past my child bearing years, I am an old woman."

"By the standards of the clan yes, but Ayla you are not clan, you are other and I have heard tell of women having children into their forties, even sometimes their fifties. You are only thirty eight. I am sure that what ails you isn't the change, but you are with child, you are blessed."

"Blessed?"

"Have you and Jondalar still been sharing pleasures?"

"Yes, but…."

"No buts, but to make sure, I will examine you."

Ayla nodded and with Ura's assistance, hobbled back to her furs. Lying down she felt her prod her stomach.

"I am sure of it, you are having a baby."

"An old woman like me?"

Ura sighed, "you are not old" she insisted, "and it isn't only me that is telling you that, it is your body."


	4. Chapter 04

It had taken him a long time, they had caught him by surprise when they had set off on their journey, but finally he had caught up with them.

As he spied on them he noticed that one of them; seemed to be limping. It was the girl who liked to climb mountains, and hills, the daughter of the Hadumai interlopers. The abomination was with her, supporting her as she walked.

The man spat on the ground in disgust when he saw the girl. Her father had been the bane of his life for as long as he remembered, he had always been the one that everyone favoured; no one had preferred the lesser boy. Her mother had turned out to be even worse, spouting on about flatheads, and the new way of the mother. He had sworn a long time ago that he would make them pay for what they had done to him, and his friends, and he had never forgotten, not through all the long years where his future had been warped so he could only ever serve, he could never control. He wasn't respected, but pointed at, laughed at, and derided.

He tensed when he saw another figure join the two; if it was possible he hated this one even more. His mother had been one of them, she had plotted along side them, but she had betrayed them, and joined the other side.

Yes he was going to enjoy this, for now he would just follow, and watch, but soon he would punish the children of those that had ruined his life.

--

Thonolan was having the time of his life. Surrounded by a bevy of beauties, all who wanted to hear about his people, the Zelendonii.

It had only taken them one week to reach the Larochai, with just the two of them and their horses they had made good time.

"Why didn't you visit them before?" he had asked Danni, "if they were so near."

Danni had shaken his head, on foot, and the way he had meandered around he had taken a very long time to reach the Zelendonii. "I didn't realise that they were so close, that we could reach them so quickly. Times have changed so much due to your mother; you must excuse those of us that due to our age struggle to understand what it could mean."

They hadn't spoken any more about it, as at that moment they had heard a shout, and saw a man running away from him.

"Evil spirits" he had shouted, "there are evil spirits, part man, and part horse."

Ashen faced, they had both dismounted from their rides, and slowly led the horses to the cave that Danni had grown up in.

"Hello" he had called into the deserted dwelling, "hello, we are not evil spirits, we are people. I am Danni of the Zelendonii, formally Danni of the Larochai, son of Olivia, born to the hearth of Tiege. Many of you will remember me, though I left over twenty years ago."

"Danni?" a woman's voice had quivered, "Danni who I play with as a child?"

"I am if you are Sophia" Danni had laughed with good humour, having recognised his friend instantly. "After all these years you are still a sight to behold, how are you?"

"Danni" the woman had started to sob, "I thought I would never see you again."

"As did I" another voice joined the woman's, and an older man had hobbled out, "you have aged well Danni."

"Faren, you look well" he had replied with respect to the leader of the cave.

"And who is this?" Faren had asked pointing at Thonolan.

"May I introduce you to Thonolan, of the ninth cave of the Zelendonii, son of the mystical Ayla, of the hearth of Yannis, my brother."

A gasp had gone around the cave.

"Yannis, well that is a name I have not heard in a long time" Faren had grinned. "He was my best friend for the time he spent with us. How is the old goat?"

Danni's face had fallen at this question, and then he had told him how Yannis and his mate Amalia had left this world together, entwined forever.

And now Thonolan had spent the last weeks, being chased by numerous girls all who wanted to catch the young man, especially after they had heard about the legendary Ayla.

--

"We have to move on" Aylanar said on one sunny morning. "It is still good weather now, but we know it won't stay like that. We have been gone six weeks from the Zelendonii, we haven't moved for four weeks since that lion attacked Mazia. She is a lot better now; I think we should start on our journey again. We need to find a people to stay with before winter."

"I know you are right" Danyayla agree, "but I don't think Mazia is up to riding a horse yet. I will talk to Jonayla and see what she thinks, but I am worried it is too soon."

"Yes, maybe. But can't we make a travois, which she can lie on?" he suggested.

"That might be an idea, and if she is in the middle of us, then no further harm can come to her. But what about her horse?"

"Darora will look after her, you know she will."

Danyayla nodded, and hurried off to talk to Jonayla and Mazia.

Aylanar watched his cousin, thinking what a wise woman she had become. He turned to the south; he could feel the pull of the people there, and the mother wanting them to continue on their journey.

--

The next day they set off, most of them rode but Jonayla walked next to Mazia, so if the injured woman felt any discomfort she would be there to help her. She carried her otter skin bag, but the rest of her belongings were in panniers on her horse's flank.

Next to her, walked Hoche, a spear shooter in his hand. He knew that they were more at risk of wild animals, so he was ready, and observant of every change.

Darora and Aylanar rode at the back, both with an extra horse tethered to theirs. They too were super observant, weapons held ready.

Danonar and Odala led the way, this too was a dangerous position, but they were equipped for any problems.

Lanogar and Danyayla had galloped off, to scout the area, hoping to find signs of inhabitation.

--

Lanogar and Danyayla had been riding for some time when they saw the first signs of people. There were bones scattered near a river, and a district trail that led up to a distant cave. They dismounted their horses first, and tethered them to some trees out of the way. Then timidly they made for the cave, which they soon realise was empty, with a mother statue outside guarding it.

"Maybe they have summer meetings like we do" Lanogar suggested.

Danyayla nodded her head, "and the Mutomoi, they have them too. We need to keep searching, see if there are any tracks we can follow to find which way they went."

Quickly they looked around, in the soft mud; they found a noticeable trail of feet all walking in a southern direction.

"These tracks are about a week old" Lanogar commented, "thankfully it hasn't rained recently or they would have been washed away."

"Are we going to follow them?" Danyayla asked, grinning at the thought of meeting new people, the thought was exhilarating to her.

They quickly went back to where they had left the horses grazing on the rich grass, and started to follow the tracks. After about an hour of hard riding, they came to where the people had camped their first night. Ignoring this, they carried on. After about another hour, they stopped to rest the horses, and have something to eat. It was while they munched on dried auroch, drinking fresh spring water to help it down that they heard the first strains of music, lilting across the trees to them.

"I think we have found our people" Danyayla smiled.

They left the horses again, and walked in the direction of the music. Soon the trees became sparse, and opened up onto a big meadow filled with hide tents, and laughing people.

"Let's get back and tell the others" Danyayla recommended. That way we can make sure that they are heading in the right direction."

Soon, they were galloping back to their friends, grinning at the news they would bring them.

--

Thonolan stared in amazement at the outstanding achievement that the people he was visiting had achieved. The Zelendonii had never thought of such a thing, though it was a simple idea.

"We dug pathways up from the hill, right to our cave, this way we always have fresh supply, and no one has to strain when carrying it" his new friend was explaining to him. "We thought about making it into the cave, but we decided that would be too messy."

Thonolan stared at the cascading water that ran down the clay made paths from a spring on the hill, and down to make a small waterfall. "So Tenan, you get all your water from that one source?"

"Drinking yes, but we use a small pool for washing and bathing still. But this way our drinking water is never contaminated, there have been less illness since we did it."

"Wow, my people will love this idea, I can almost not wait until I am back with them, so I can show them" Thonolan laughed with joy.

"Well, my dear friend, I hope you will stay at least until the end of summer. There is much we can learn from you, and maybe we have a few more surprises for you too."

"I don't want to leave yet, not really, I have only just got here, and Danni, is having so much fun being with his old people" he smiled. "Anyway I think I have enough to distract me for the moment" he continued, thinking of a raven haired girl that he had seen.

"Maybe you can help us this summer; the Horse cave hasn't had an irrigation system dug yet. We are planning to dig one during the summer meeting, that way you can help, and you also learn practically how it is done."

Thonolan nodded, feeling excitement fill him. He had imagined all the years of wanting to be a chosen one that he would be bringing new ideas to people, lifting them out of their lives of drudgery. It seemed that these people at least, and probably others too, had as many new ideas to give as learn about."

--

The children tumbled out of the river, and fought in the mud. Madenia seeing her very dirty little girl walked over and firmly picked her up. "Come on madam" she said, trying not to laugh, "I think it is time for you to have a wash."

"Oh mama, can I not play?" the child moaned.

"No Selita, it is nearly time for our evening meal. I don't want you tramping mud all through our nice clean hut."

The child sighed, but realised that her mother was serious.

Madenia pick up her daughter and carried her to the bathing pool. She put her down, and then took off both her own and her child's outfits. After giving Selita a warning look to not run away, she found some soapwort, and bashed it against a rock to release its saponin. She rubbed the slippery liquid all over her child, paying particular attention to her muddy hair. Then she picked her up again and walked into the pool, letting the cool water wash over them, and watching the mud float away.

The little girl looked up at her, water clinging to her face, "mama, what do you think Aylanar is doing now?" she asked.

"I don't know" Madenia replied, starting to carry the child out of the water.

"Madenia, I saw you two going in the pool, so I brought a couple of absorbent leathers for you to dry yourselves on" a voice called from the bank.

Madenia looked, squinting in the afternoon sun at the dark shape on the shore. She couldn't see who was being so kind, but she knew the voice like she knew her own, "thank you Livie" praising her mate's sister.

"Any time" Livie replied, "do you want me to get you and Selita some clean clothes too?"

"Selita yes, hers are covered in mud. But mine are fine."

Madenia wrapped the leather towel around her shivering child and rubbed her dry, then leaving her wrapped in it; she quickly got herself dry and dressed. She had just finished when Livie got back holding an outfit for Selita.

"I thought you might like this for her" she said holding out the pale pinkish clothing. "I made it for Tamia last year, but she has grown out of it already."

Madenia took the pink tunic and leggings and quickly dressed Selita. She grabbed the little girl's hand and then the two women and the little girl started to walk back to the camp.

"Why does Tamia never get herself in such a state as Selita?" she asked.

"Tamia has only sisters, who all those to primp and preen, she has never had time for playing with the boys. Selita is your only girl, she has three brothers, and of course she is going to act a bit like a boy. And there is nothing wrong with that. Both choices, to be a girly girl, or to be a tom boy are right, they are just different girls, with different ideas. Anyway look how proud your little one looks wearing that pretty outfit, maybe you should make some more like that so she doesn't want to spoil them."

Madenia grinned at one of her oldest friends, "I think you are right, I will have to make her some pretty clothes, though I will still make her more serviceable ones too. Like you say, there is nothing wrong with a bit of mud play."

The two women laughed as the little girl sucked her thumb.

--

When they got back to Madenia's hut, Livie said her farewells and went to her own.

Madenia walked in the hut and quickly started a fire with the fire stones. Then she told her daughter to sit down, and started combing her hair with a carved wooden comb.

"Mama, can I have my hair like Tamia's?" the child asked, pausing in sucking her thumb. "You know weaved into two vines."

"I will do your hair anyway you want sweetie" Madenia tickled her, making the small child wiggle and giggle on the floor.

Soon the little girl's hair was tightly plaited. "Can I go and show Tamia what I look like?" she asked.

"Only if you promise not to go near any mud" Madenia instructed, and chortled at the three year old tottered off to visit her four year old best friend.

--

Madroman followed the young people; they were going so slowly that he had no trouble keeping up with them. "It will be easy to cause them trouble" he thought.

Just then the missing members of the group appeared, galloping on their horses. They had rushed right past him, and he had only just managed to stop himself squealing and giving himself away.

He listened to the excited duo as they told the rest of them about the people they had found up ahead.

"Maybe I can cause problems for these people they have found, and they will think it is their visitors and chase them away" he murmured to himself, keeping his laughter in check.

--

After two long days, they finally made it to where this new people were holding their summer meeting. Yet again, they left their horses behind, near a river, along with half of the group, the rest walked into the midst of the meeting, their hands raised up to indicate they meant no harm.

"Hello" Danyayla called out, and then pointed to herself and said "Danyayla of the Zelendonii."

"Zelendonii" a man enquired from the crowd, and then in a language very close to their own, he started to talk to them.

"My name is Delmer; I lived with the Zelendonii for a few seasons when I was a younger man. I even mated one of your women, who came back here with me."

"Delmer, what cave did you stay with?" Danonar, asked, intrigued by the old man.

"I stayed with the Fifth cave about thirty years ago, it was an interesting cave. Now tell me who are you?"

The young man had the good sense to blush, "I am Danonar of the ninth cave of the Zelendonii" he proudly said.

"We are all from the ninth cave" Danyayla interjected, "we have left some of our group back by the river, but I will introduce you to the rest of our group who are here, this is Darora, and the young man who seems to be admiring one of your young women, that is Lanogar. There are five more of us, though there are more to introduce you to" she finished cryptically.

"Is Marthona still alive, she was the leader of the ninth cave when I lived with the Zelendonii?"

Darora stepped forward, "I am sorry to tell you that my grandmother Marthona died a few years ago, she had past over leadership to her son a long time before that, before I was born. In the end it was her heart that took her."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, she was a lovely woman, so full of life. For a time I imagined that I was in love with her, but she only had eyes for Willamar. I left before they mated, but I can see both Marthona and Willamar in you, so I can safely assume they did mate."

"Yes, they did, and they lived long happy lives together. Willamar died not long after my grandmother died, many said he died of a broken heart."

"He was a good man."

For a few moments they quietly remembered the dead.

"I remember some trouble between the fifth cave and the ninth" he suddenly said, "some young bucks had started fighting, about a woman I think, the one from my cave had his teeth knocked out, and the other one was sent to live with the father of his hearth at the Lanzadonii. I had never met a more disagreeable boy as Ladroman; I would have liked to knock his teeth out myself. For the life of me, I cannot remember the name of the young man from the ninth cave, though it is on the tip of my tongue."

"Jondalar."

"Yeah that is it, do you know him?"

Danyayla started to laugh, "one of our group, Jondalar is her father."

"Father?" he asked, looking confused, "I have never heard that word before."

"It means the same as mother, but for the male, it is what we call the father of a child's hearth now, when our now first Zelendoni brought us new ideas."

"I can tell you have lots to tell us, but this lot are anxious to meet you too. Like I said, I am Delmar, I am the leader of the Bison cave, the people you see gathered here" he waved at the crowd, "we are all the Pasduried, the people of this land."

--

Thonolan stood at the bottom of the hill, looking up at the terror inducing rock slope.

"Are you sure there is a spring up there?" he asked, "it is quite a climb up there."

"Yes my friend" Faren assured him, "a climber ascended it earlier on in the season, he said there was a large amount of water coming out of the ground."

"And we have to carry those large packs with us?"

"They are filled with digging tools and clay."

"Of course they are" Thonolan remarked, picking up one of them and weighing the contents "it sure is heavy."

"I know" Faren laughed.

--

Weighed down by the heavy pack, Thonolan tried to scramble up the side of the hill, but because of the loose stones, he found he was taking two steps and falling back one. But slowly and surely he was climbing the hill.

"You are nearly here, my friend" Faren shouted back to him, already standing at the top of the hill.

"How did you manage…….." he puffed.

"Just more used to climbing hills" Faren laughed, "I have even climbed on of the big mountains we can see in the distant. Now that was an experience."

Finally Thonolan was at the top, "where now?" he asked.

"We have to walk around this path a bit and then we are there" Faren told him, already starting to stride off.

Thonolan exhausted though he was followed him, and the others that were already making their way to the spring.

The path was narrow, there were places that were not big enough for a human to be, leaning against the hill, Thonolan squeezed round, trying to not look at the sheer drop from this side. He was so concentrating on each step that he didn't realise that those ahead of him had stopped. He nearly walked right into them that would have caused many to fall through the gap in the path.

"Sorry" he mumbled, trying to control his fright. "How are we going to get across that? he asked, staring at the perilous drop.

"We could try jumping" one of the group suggested, eyeing the gap doubtfully.

"We have to get across somehow" agreed Faren, "and as there are no trees up here that we can put across, then I agree, we will have to jump. It isn't too far."

"If we have a rope, we could tie it to the person jumping" Thonolan proposed, "everyone else hold onto it, that way if the person falls, they might get hurt by the rocks a bit, but they won't fall to their death."

"That is an excellent idea" Faren grinned, "but have we got a rope?"

"I have" the man who had suggested jumping spoke up, "it is gathered around my waist, you would never believe how many times it has been needed." And he began to uncoil the rope.

Faren nodded, "okay we have a rope, but who is going to jump?"

With trepidation, Thonolan volunteered. First giving his pack to someone else, he tied the rope around his waist, around his arms and of his neck, and the around his waist again securing it with a clan knot his mother had taught him. Finally he was ready, checking first that each and every man was holding the loose end of the rope tightly, he backed up on the path slightly, and then taking a run up, jumped over the precipice, landing at the edge. Just for a moment, he tottered there, but then finding his centre of balance, he stepped forward and turned around. He bowed slightly to the tremulous applause from the men on the other side.

"That was easy" he shouted to them.

"Thonolan" Faren called back, "tie your end of the rope to that rock over there, that way the jumper doesn't have to rely on just our strength, but also on the weight of the rock."

Thonolan nodded, and quickly untied himself, and tied it around the large sturdy rock. He turned around to everyone else; another man was tying the middle of the rope around himself.

"Is it tied Thonolan?" Faren asked, satisfied when he saw the young man nod, "okay, Ranor do exactly what Thonolan did."

Soon almost everyone was across the gap, only Faren and another man remain. Faren being the leader would go last; making sure everyone else was safely across first. So it was the man's turn, everyone else braced the rope, and the man started running. He was just about to jump, when he stumbled on a loose stone, and fell head first into the gap. He didn't fall far, for the men holding the rope held it tightly, and dragged him up and over the edge, and onto the path.

It was now Faren's turn, putting aside his nervousness of someone nearly dying, he ran, jumped and landed perfectly on the other side of the gap, with about a foot length to spare.

Everyone across, they continued on their way, and soon worked their way around to the less steep sloped, though the bottom of them were impossible to climb, they were sheer, and about the height of two men.

On the gentle slope they found the spring, a trickle of water meandering in the opposite direction that was needed.

"Now we need to dig" Faren instructed, pulling his own digging tools out of his pack.

Thonolan gripped the handle of the digging tool that he had been given; it had a wooden bar, attached by twine to a bone shovel. The handle was simply more twine, that made the tool fit more comfortable in the hand. Just digging was tiring work, and under the hot sun, he soon found that he was worn out, stopping for a moment to wipe the perspiration of his brow, he looked at how much they had all dug. There was a shallow path leading from near the spring right to the edge of the hill, already about half of it had been stone and clay lined.

"Why haven't' we dug right up to the spring" he questioned.

"The clay needs to dry, if we dug right up to it, then the spring would be emptying out into it. This way only the beginning of the path will get wet" Faren explained.

By late afternoon, it was all done, and water emptied out into the path, running down it, and over the side of the sheer hill wall next to the Larochai cave, causing a waterfall.

That evening they held a celebration, with Thonolan as the guest of honour.

--

It was nearly time to go to the summer meeting, it was an event that she could never remember attending, though one day she knew the way the Lanzadonii were growing, they would have their own.

"Joplaya, do you know where my other boot is?" her mate shouted.

Joplaya pursed her lips, here she was the leader of the Lanzadonii and she had to go scrabbling around on a cave floor looking for a lost boot. "Where did you last see it?" she asked with exasperation.

"I wore them yesterday, when I joined you in our furs last night, I took them both off, and put them together on the floor. And now they are gone" he moaned, "and they are brand new."

"Hello" a voice called into their hearth, "is anyone looking for a boot, I found one of the pups playing with it. It is a bit chewed and wet, but other than that it is alright."

Echozar hurried to the voice and snatched the boot from the man, "it is brand new, they have only just been made" he groaned.

"You could be a bit thankful you know" Joplaya admonished him, "you haven't even said thank you to Rydag."

Scarlet faced, Echozar turned to the visiting young man, "thank you" he meekly apologised.

Rydag grinned easily, and then cheekily said "do you want me to give your other boot to the pup to chew? Then you would have a matching pair."

Joplaya holding her laughter within her, looked at the young man with interest, he had only arrived a few days before but already felt part of the family. He and the rest of his travelling companions came from a people far to the east, a people called the Mamutoi. He was very good looking, she noticed, with his muscled form and blond hair. He would make a very good mate for her daughter, Dalana.

Rydag felt uncomfortable under the leader's gaze, and quickly made his apologies and left them.

Echozar looked at his boot in disgust, and decided to wear an old pair. He had been so busy putting them on, that he hadn't noticed the speculative look on his mate's face.

"You know" Joplaya cut into his thoughts, "that Rydag is a fine young man. I think he would make a fine mate for our daughter."

"Will you stop playing match maker" he groaned, "she will find a mate in her own time, and of her own choice."

"I know, it is just I would like some grandchildren" Joplaya admitted, "and with Hoche gone, well she is my only child now, I must put all my hopes for the future on her."

Echozar came up behind her, and put his arms around her waits, nestling his head on her shoulder, he kissed her cheek, "we could always have another one" he pointed out suggestively.

--

Madroman watched the people with disinterest, wondering what trouble he could cause. He quickly realised from the bustle in camp that they were going to hold a summer meeting get together celebration that evening.

Madroman thought back to how easy these people had accepted the chosen ones. Even with two abominations travelling with them, along with horses and wolves, these people had seemed to be particularly accepting. Madroman didn't like that.

He noticed the flathead girl, Odala was her name, she was sat next to a young woman, peeling tubers which she threw into a cooking skin. There was a delicious smell coming from skin, meat wafted to meet his nose, reminding his tender stomach that he hadn't eaten all day. He pushed his hunger aside, and that is when an idea came into his head. He looked around, and noticed just what he wanted. There growing at the base of a tree were clumps of pretty purple flowers. As long as he could remember his mother had always told him to never eat bluebells, they made you ill, she had told him again and again. As he looked at the flowers, he smirked; it was time for an experiment. "I wonder what will happen if I put them in Odala's stew?" Quickly he pulled clumps out of the ground, and ripped them to shreds, then when Odala had left her cooking, and there was no one around, he hurried over, threw the bluebells in, and stirred the stew. Then he went back and waited for the fun.


	5. Chapter 05

The celebration had been wonderful; everyone had their fill of food, and had settled down to enjoy the evening's entertainment. Aylanar had been asked to tell a story.

"The mother is the source of all, she grows the trees, the plants, and nurtures the animals that roam our lands and give us food to eat."

"There was a girl, she was a favourite of the mother, her name was Pershe. One day, she was playing alone in a meadow of flowers, when the ground opened with a rumble and out came a dark badger. He wasn't' a usual badger for he had great strength and cunning, and he caught Pershe and took her into the dark earth to be his mate."

"As the earth closed up behind them, Pershe's necklace fell to the ground."

"When she didn't come back to her cave everyone was worried, especially the mother. She searched everywhere for her, but as the months passed, the mother grew so sad she forgot to make things grow. The warm, green earth turned brown and cold. Earth's first winter had come."

"One day a wanderer gave the mother the necklace he'd found in a meadow."

"The mother guessed what had happened. She went to the badger's family and told them that if the badger didn't let Pershe go, the earth would stay brown, cold and lifeless forever."

"As the way that families often work, the badger was ordered to free Pershe. The mother went to fetch her, but quickly discovered something terrible had happened. Pershe had eaten a few seeds that lay in the deep ground."

"According to all that was fair, if a person ate seeds, she could not leave the ground."

"The mother refused to make anything grow, and so they made an agreement: for every seed Pershe had eaten, she must spend one month a year below ground with the badger."

"The mother agreed. Pershe returned to the earth with her family and the mother's happiness returned. The earth flowered and grew warm again. The gentle months of spring and summer passed."

"But then, because of the seeds, Pershe had to visit the badger. The mother grew sad without her special child. Leaves fell from the trees. Another winter returned, cold and lifeless."

"So according to the storytellers, winter melts away as the mother and Pershe run together in the meadows each spring."

Everyone smiled at this story, every one that is except a young child who looked very flushed. "Mama" she called her mother, "mama, I don't feel very well."

Her mother stopped applauding the story and looked worriedly at her, she felt her head, and just managed to catch her as she fainted. "Help" she screamed, "someone help my baby."

The little girl wasn't the only one feeling ill, for at that moment a young woman rushed away from the fire, into the bushes clutching her stomach.

Soon there were a number of people that were ill, all of them were flushed, with high temperatures, they had abdominal pains, and most worriedly of all, their heart rates had slowed down.

"The visitors have brought evil spirits" an old woman muttered.

"Hush, they will hear you" her mate admonished her.

"I don't care, it is unnatural living with animals, they have gone against the ways of the mother. They have been trying to teach us their new ways, and we were so receptive. This is our punishment."

This conversation was going on all around the Pasduried; many believed that the illness was the fault of the new comers. It didn't matter that two of them were healers and even at the time that they were being slandered, they were treating the patients.

"I don't understand what is wrong with them" Jonayla was saying, "they fell ill so quickly, it is as though they were poisoned."

"It could be food poisoning, something was off in one of the dishes that were at the celebration" Odala commented.

"You are right" Jonayla agreed, "my mother would have instantly known that it was food poisoning."

"Shall I talk to those that are ill, see if any of them ate the same thing" she enquired.

Jonayla smiled at the brother's daughter; "you are more like your grandmother than you know" she smiled, and nodded her head agreeing to Odala's idea.

Odala went around all those that were feeling ill. Unfortunately what she found out filled her with unease, all that were sick had eaten her stew.

"Jonayla" Odala approached the young woman busy making cures. "I know what has caused the food poisoning." Odala had tears in her eyes, "it is my fault, it was what I made for the celebration, it was my food" she cried.

"Odala, are you sure?" Jonayla queried, "you are always so scrupulous, I can't' believe that anything you would make could make someone ill."

"There is only my stew, it is the only common factor in the illness, I poisoned all these people."

"I don't believe it" Jonayla stomped out of the healing tent, and headed for where the food had been left. She found the stew, and lifted a small amount up to her nose, and then lightly tasted it.

Odala had come in behind her, "it was my stew, I gave these people food poisoning."

"Yes it was your stew, and the ill were poisoned. Odala there are bluebells in it."

Odala looked at her in shock, "what?" she exclaimed, "I didn't put bluebells in it, I would never, they make people ill…….."

"And they are ill" Jonayla reminded her, "I know you didn't put the bluebells in your stew. That is not the way of the healer, no someone else put them in, but why?"

--

Thonolan watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she hurried around the cave, serving everyone with the delectable stew she had made. When it was his turn to be served, he smiled up at her, causing her to blush. "Thank you, Leshia" he said, and winked at her. "Come and sit with me, once you have finished your job."

Leshia quickly nodded, and hurried over to where the women were serving the food into the stone bowls. She whispered something in her mother's ear, and they both turned to look at him.

Now it was Thonolan's turn to feel embarrassed. Soon she was back, holding her bowl and a skin of elderberry juice.

"Would you like some?" she offered, filling his cup to the brim.

"Mmm" he sighed after taking a sip, "this drink tastes so different from the elderberry wine my grandmother used to make."

Leshia giggled, "that is because it hasn't been fermented silly. I prefer it this way and there are no morning headaches after drinking it."

"Well that sounds good to me" Thonolan quickly drained his cup, and put it out for more. "This drink is nearly as sweet as you" he sighed with meaning. Leshia went bright red again but Thonolan could tell that his statement had made her very happy.

--

Jondal walked through the summer meeting, looking so like his father that many at first glance thought he was Jondalar. He enjoyed the attentions of the young women, though in trueness he was only interested in his mate. He saw her through the crowd, her auburn hair sparkling in the bright sunlight.

"Lorala" he shouted, and hurried after her and the little ones that hung around her legs.

"Jondal" she smiled in welcome, "I was just going to take Pinanar and Lenia to the story telling tent. They enjoyed the stories so much last year, now a year older, they should be able to start understanding them more."

Jondal nodded, "I will walk with you" he said picking Lenia up and putting her on his shoulders. "I want to visit my father in the flint knapper tent, it is on the way."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with us, and hear the stories?" Lorala asked mischievously.

"Dada, come with us" Lenia shouted, and started bouncing up and down on his shoulders to emphasise her point.

"Okay, little one. Jondalar will still be there later, I would love to come with you, but only if you two are very good."

"We will be" the children chorused.

Lorala shook her head, she wasn't so sure.

--

It was Ayla's turn to share a story. She waited patiently while everyone found a place to sit, and then started to weave her tail.

"A long time ago, there lived an old man" she started, looking at the expectant eyes. "This old man didn't look like you or me, he was a man of the clan, but to them, he was ugly and deformed."

She saw Lorala's eyes gleam at her, she had already heard this tale.

"This man was the clan's greatest mog-ur, but as well as being the holy man, he was also a man of compassion. The cave that the man lived in, had collapsed after an earthquake, and they were looking for another home. This is when they came across a young girl, a girl like you" she pointed at Lenia.

Lenia gasped, "what happened to the little girl?"

"The little girl was ill, and this man, his sister picked her up to help her. The man went to see what his sibling, a medicine woman, had found and after looking at the child, and nodded in agreement that they had to look after her."

"So she was alright?" Pinanar asked, looking at his little sister protectively.

"The little girl was fine, the medicine woman made her well, and she continued to live with them for many years until it was time to leave and find people like her."

"What happened to her?" another child asked.

Ayla winked at her, "what do you think?"

"Was the little girl you?" Lenia asked, "it was you."

Ayla nodded and grinned, "yes I live for many years with the clan, many of the discoveries I have made is down to my inquisitive childhood spent with the man and his sister. They nurtured me into the woman you see stand before you."

--

Jondal listened to more stories but then he kissed his mate and children, and hurried off to the knapper's tent.

"Jondalar" he called in, and was glad to see his father motion to him to come closer. "Come and see the flint that Jacamar has made."

--

"The stew was poisoned?" Delmer asked, walking into the tent. He had come to consult the healers about what was wrong with his people, but it seemed that whatever was the problem it was the visitors' fault. "You put bluebells in it, why would you do that?"

Jonayla glanced at Odala, and then at Delmer, "it wasn't us" she stated simply.

"Are you saying that it was one of my people?" he asked angrily. "That such evilness could come from them?"

"No" Jonayla shook her head, "I don't know who did it, and I don't know why. What I do know is that none of us would have done it."

"But I don't know that, do I?" Delmer sighed. "All I know is my people are ill, and it was your food that caused it." Others had come to join them, and all of them stared accusingly at the two young women.

"What are we going to do with them?" a woman shouted.

"I don't know" Delmar shook his head, "you are Zelendonii, you are related to Marthona. I have spent long years longing for contact with your people again, now I wish you had never come."

"We could put them in a tent, set guards around them. Don't let them escape and then as a people decide their fate" a woman stepped forward.

"Yes" Delmar nodded, "I agree with the Loni, the holy woman of the Hatuloni."

--

Thonolan rode next to his uncle. It was late summer, and the time had come that they had decided to make their way back to the Zelendonii. They had just said their goodbyes to the Larochai and had been travelling only minutes.

Thonolan already missed Leshia but he hadn't felt confident enough in himself to ask her to accompany them. He could still see the tears in her eyes as she had said goodbye, and asked him to visit again. He loved her so much, but she was not of his people. "But why does that matter?" he thought to himself, quietly musing his situation. "I can't do it" he spoke aloud.

"You can't do what?" Danni asked, "are you having trouble sitting on a horse after so long?"

Thonolan shook his head, "no, I can't leave Leshia behind. I am going back, I will live with the Larochai, I will do anything it takes but I want to live my life with her, I want her to be my mate."

"Well it took you long enough to reach that decision" Danni laughed, already turning his horse around, "come on lover boy, let's see what Leshia has to say about it all."

They headed back to the cave they had been staying at, when the people saw them, they shook their heads in laugher, "did you forget something?" one of them shouted.

"Yeah" another one snorted, "they forgot Leshia."

She was waiting for him, hope filling her eyes as she saw him ride up to her. Next to her was a pack.

Thonolan jumped off his horse and ran to her, taking her hands in his, he said "Leshia, I love you, I can't live without you. I want to live with you for the rest of my life; I want you to be my mate. I will stay with the Larochai, anything just to be with you. Will you have me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course I will have you" Leshia squealed, throwing herself into his arms. She looked up at his loved filled eyes, "but I want to come with you, to the Zelendonii. I have already spoken to my mother, and our leader Faren. I was willing to make the journey on my own if needs be, but with you back I can come with you. Do you think your horse could cope with two of us?"

Thonolan nodded, "but if we are to be mated, then do you want to be mated with the Larochai, or at the next Zelendonii summer meeting?"

"I don't want to wait a year to mate you Thonolan" Leshia told him, "I think we should ask the holy man of my cave to perform the rite so that we are joined, and then next year we can have a bigger ceremony with your people."

"Okay" Thonolan grinned.

"Thonolan, I don't want to rain on your idea, but we need to leave for the Zelendonii pretty quickly or the weather will be too bad to travel" Danni interjected.

"Well, we had better get it organised then" Faren smiled at the new couple.


	6. Chapter 06

Ayla walked through the summer meeting, revelling in the looks of gaping awe that her people were giving her, now that she was pregnant again.

"I thought you had stopped after Thonolan" laughed Galeya, enjoying the happiness that the expected child would bring to the first Zelendoni and their whole people. "Sometimes I want another little one, but I am happy with the two I have, even if they are grown up."

Ayla was just about to give the woman some advice about getting pregnant again, when she was disturbed by the noise of an arriving people.

"The Lanzadonii are here" a man shouted.

Ayla quickly said goodbye to Galeya, and then hurried over to greet Joplaya and Echozar.

"Wow, you are a sight for sore eyes" Joplaya grinned at the waddling woman in front of her.

"You are blooming" Echozar kissed her.

"I feel like I am bursting" Ayla chortled, "I am only five months, and I am already the size of a mammoth." Joplaya winked at her mate, and then said to Ayla, "maybe you are having twins."

"Twins, twins you say, I feel like I am having a whole hunting party, it wiggles and punch at me so much."

As the two women discussed babies, they fell into the camaraderie of years knowing each other, that was until they were interrupted by a young man Ayla didn't know, but who looked strangely familiar.

"Are you Ayla?" he asked, "I have heard so much about you. I have longed to meet you since I was a child."

Ayla shook her head, "I am sorry, I don't know you, do I?"

The young man grinned, "no you don't know me, but you know my parents. I am the child of Rugie and Crisavec, my name is Rydag."

"Rydag?" Ayla's voice trembled, as she fell into an unconscious heap.

---

"They've set the horses free" Darora commented, as she stared through a hole in the hide of the tent they were in. "They have chased our wolves away too."

"They will come back" Lanogar sighed.

"But they are not used to the wild; they would be too easy to hunt."

"I know" Jonayla agreed, "but for now we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Well, we all know that Odala would never do anything like that" Aylanar thought out aloud.

"So as it wasn't Odala, or any of us, and I really can't think that any of the Pasduried would deliberately poison their own" Jonayla continued.

"Then it must be someone else" Danyayla finished, "it must be an outsider."

"But why?" Odala wailed, her Cro-Magnum heritage showing in the tears in her eyes.

Jonayla rushed to her cousin, enveloping her in a hug. "It will all turn out alright, you just watch Odala, the mother won't abandon us."

Odala wiped her face, "so we have to tell them, the Pasduried need to know that there is someone out to get them."

"If they will listen" Hoche muttered.

---

Thonolan stood next to the girl he loved, revelling in the ceremony that was tying their lives together.

"Leshia" the holy man droned, do you give yourself freely to this man, do you willingly give up all that you know, to follow him wherever he may lead you?"

Leshia nodded, and grinned at Thonolan. "I would give up anything to be with him" she laughed, "he is the other part of my whole. I need him to be part of my life."

The holy man smiled at the happy couple, and then tied their hands together with red cord, "the usual separation will not apply to you at this time, it will after next summer when you are mated by the Zelendonia. For now, go with your man, and his friend to his people with our blessing."

---

Ayla opened her eyes and looked around, seeing her mate Jondalar she grabbed his hand and said "was it a vision? Did I dream about a young man called Rydag?"

"Ayla, it is all true, some of the mammoth hunters have come to visit us, along with Rydag, the child of Rugie and Crisavec. When you feel a bit better, then they want to meet you. Rydag isn't the only surprise, children of some of our other friends from the Mamutoi are here too, they will have loads of stories they can tell us."

"I will find out about Deegie" Ayla exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement.

"And Talut, Nezzie, and Latie" Jondalar grinned back at her, his eyes a mirror image of hers.

"Yes" she agreed, "and so many more."

---

They had been ushered out of their confining hut, taken before the council of the Pasduried. Now they stood shivering, despite the hot sunshine, was their mission finished before it had really started? What penalty would these people stipulate to punish them for a crime they had not committed? Would they find themselves with the mother by the end of the day?

Jonayla stepped forward, and tried to reason with the council.

"Silence" a man's voice boomed.

The chosen ones looked uncomfortably at each other, and with trepidation waited for the meeting to properly start.

"You are accused with poisoning our people" the same man commented, looking at them with contempt. "We are a fair people, and we have decided that we will let most of you go, if you were involved in the violation, then the mother will punish you. But the woman, Odala will stay, she will be punished for her actions, the council has decided that such a wanton act of disregard for our people should be met with a punishment as terrible."

The chosen ones gasped, and moved closer to Odala.

"Odala, you are guilty of attempted murder, a crime so heinous we didn't have a punishment for it. We have made a new price to pay for your crime, from now on if anyone tries to take the life of another, then they will loose their own life. Odala, you will go from here, and be taken to a place of retribution, where you will be hung from a tree until you are dead. May the mother have mercy on your spirit."

"No, you can't" the chosen ones shouted in unison.

"It wasn't her, she wouldn't do such a thing" Jonayla shouted, "for as long as I have known her, she has been the gentlest person you could wish to meet, she would never hurt another person, it is not her way."

"But the evidence indicate it was her" the man pointed out. "She will die."

With that statement, a group of men approached the chosen ones.

They drew closer around their friend ready to defend her with their lives.

"Stop" a voice called, and a woman ran up to the council carrying a small girl.

"Retacie, is the child better?" the leader asked.

The woman nodded her head, "she is fine, and everyone is recovering. Thanks to the treatment the accused and her friends gave them. But there is more, my daughter she has told me she saw a stranger in the camp the day everyone got sick, he was hanging around the stew Odala had made, she said he put something in it."

"It was an outsider?" the man stood up, looking at the outskirts of their camp, he shouted to the men that had tried to take Odala, and instructed them to search the area.

---

Two days after the mating ceremony they had set off home. They were aiming to get back for the end of the Zelendonia summer meeting hoping to be able to share the new idea of irrigation with all their people. Also Thonolan hoped that even though he and Leshia had been mated by her people, that they would arrive before the last matrimonial of the summer so that they could begin their new lives fully mated by both of their standards. Now Leshia rode behind Thonolan on his horse, while Danni rode alongside, trying to not feel too much like the gooseberry.

"How long did it take you to travel from your home to my people?" Leshia asked one night after they had enjoyed a meal of fresh rabbit, spitted over an open fire. "We have been travelling for nearly a week; I didn't realise that the mother's world was so large."

"You would be surprised" Thonolan told her, "my mother and father travelled for nearly a year to reach our people. Our journey is just a small one compared to that."

"The world is a big place, I don't think we will ever know how big it is, it just goes on and on" Danni mused half to himself. He continued to sit by the fire, as the two young people retired to their tent. "This is no good" he shook his head, trying to ignore the noises of the night, he thought about his own mate, as he crawled into his furs and fell into a troubled slumber.

---

"Danni" a voice called through his dream.

He recognised the terrified voice of Marona straight away.

"Where are you?" he yelled, his eyes struggling to see through the darkness of his nightmare.

"Danni, I'm afraid, where did you go? I called and called but you never came."

Danni suddenly saw his beloved, she was sat in a cave, her face dirty, her limbs were covered in bruises and scratches, and she had a weeping wound on her head. He tried to reach out for her, to take her in his arms and comfort her, but instead felt himself pulled away.

"Marona" he screamed, violently waking up.

"Hurry" he heard echo through his head, but it wasn't his mate's voice, it was the voice of the mother.

"Thonolan" he shouted, as he cast his furs aside, "Thonolan I've had a dream from the mother, we have to get back, Marona is in trouble."

---

Ayla sat in her tent, watching as strange young men and women walked in and sat at her feet. She looked at their faces, and felt her throat catch; the strangers looked so familiar, like they were family.

The blond man who had identified himself as Rydag took held of her hand. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

She looked down at him, seeing his mother in his eyes, "I am fine" she stumbled over her words, "it was just the shock, would you introduce me to your friends?"

Rydag nodded, he pointed at a young woman towards the back of the group, who stood up, and came and knelt next to Ayla.

"I owe you my life" she said, "I am Fralie's daughter, Bectie, without your help and guidance I would have died at birth too small to survive. Now I am strong, I have walked in your steps all the way to the Zelendonia, you made me strong, you made me live."

Tears filled Ayla's eyes as she looked at the young woman, "Bectie, I have thought about you throughout the years. You make this medicine woman proud that my small skill could mean so much to you."

Bectie's eyes brightened a mirror image of the older woman's, "my mother always told me how humble you were, and now I see it myself. You are the greatest healer that the Mamutoi ever have seen."

Ayla stared into the young woman's eyes remembering the baby. She was shocked when she felt a light touch on her arm. A young man grinned down at her.

"I am…" he started but stopped when he saw Ayla put her hand up.

"I can tell whose child you are" she grinned, "I only have to look at the size of you. You look just like your father and grandfather."

"Father?" the young man frowned, "I don't know that word."

Ayla smiled, she had never told the Mamutoi her belief that a man was as much a part of a child as a mother. She had still been unsure at the time, still thinking about it. "Father is a name for the man of your hearth; I can see the spirit of Danug in you, and Talut."

The young man nodded his head, "Danug, the man of my hearth always told me how insightful you were; now I can see that for myself. My name is Danag, I am the son of Talie, I don't think you ever met her. She was from the Beaver camp before she mated the man of my hearth."

Ayla wiped tears away from her eyes, "and how is the man of your hearth? Is Danug well?"

"He is very well, a bear of a man, he is joint leader of the Lion camp along with Rugie."

"Rugie is leader, what happened to Latie?"

"My mother is the mamut of the lion camp" a young man stepped forward, "she took over from the mamut you knew who died soon after you left. She is now the highest mamut in all the Mamutoi."

Ayla smiled at the brown haired man, "and you are a mamut too aren't you? I can feel it within you."

"I felt the mother's call when I was a young child. I would watch my mother communing with the spirits, and felt their pull myself. I came on this journey to be a spiritual guide to the other young people and to bless you and all the Zelendonia."

"This is Valut" Rydag interrupted, "the mother has used him to guide us all here. I am sure you will have lots to talk about with him. But for now I want to introduce you to another of our group, this is Ranie."

Ayla looked at the young woman he indicated, and felt faint when she saw laughing eyes and shining teeth. "You are of the spirit of Ranec aren't you?" she stuttered.

The woman nodded, "my mother, Tricie and Ranec mated the summer after you left. The hearth I grew up at in filled with children who look like me. This word you used, father, does it mean the man whose spirit was used to create you?"

"Yes" Ayla was astounded.

"I have always thought that there must be more than Ranec being just the man of my hearth, I look so like him, I like this word father, it sounds a bit like mother. If I ever go back to the Mamutoi, then I will use that word for him, I know that he would be honoured to be called it."

"He was a good man" Ayla stated, "I am glad that he found such happiness with Tricie, I always wondered if they would get together, your brother Ralev as a baby was like the two of them put together."

"My mother has six children all together, though we have been gone a year, she could have had another one by now. Some of us have dark skin like Ranec but Ralev and my younger sister Tracie have pale skin."

"Harrumph" the last young man cleared his throat and when Ayla looked at him he grinned at her. "I am the child you knew existed before anyone else did" he said cryptically. "My mother was just mated, and when you left she was upset, she said that the two of you would never know who had a child first. You told her she was already blessed, though she had no idea herself. I am Aylat, the son of your best friend Deegie."

"Deegie?" Ayla repeated, and then coming out of a daze she said "I was right, she was blessed?"

Aylat nodded his head in the affirmative, "and I was named after you."

Ayla's response was interrupted by the sound of someone scratching on the hide curtain that covered the entrance of the tent. A head poked around and looked directly at Ayla.

"Have you seen my mother?" the young woman enquired.

"No, I haven't seen Marona since yesterday" Ayla told her, impatient to get back to the Mamutoi. "Why?"

"She is missing; no one has seen her today. The last anyone saw her she was heading into the forest to gather berries."

----------------

Madroman had watched as person after person had fallen ill. He had crept up to the hut where the ill were housed, and laughed at their moans, taking joy out of their pain. For him it had got even better when the flathead had been accused, and when all the chosen ones had been locked away he had laughed until it had hurt.

He had listened to the leaders of this people discuss the fate of the young people, and had literally rubbed his hands with satisfaction when he had realised how they intended to punish them.

After a wonderful few days when he had revelled in the troubles of others, he had finally succumbed to sleep and had still been asleep in a space he had made in some bushes when the trial had started.

The first indication that it was morning was when he had heard people crashing through the bushes that surrounded him, waking up to the feel of a spear held against his throat.

-------------------

Danni urged his horse into a full pelt gallop, glancing around he shouted back to Thonolan who riding his own slower horse, encumbered as it was by two riders scarcely understood the wind swept words of "I will see you at the Zelandonii meeting."

He encouraged the horse on, as he held on with dear life. The landscape flew past but he didn't see it, for all he could see was the face of his beloved. She held his mind's eye, her face a confusing image of fright, of bewilderment, and hopelessness. He couldn't get Marona out of his head, his heart felt like it was permanently lodged in his throat.

"Just let me get there in time" he sent a silent prayer to the mother, "let me find her, let her be okay."

--------------

If someone had asked Marona how long she had been in the cave, she would have said forever, for her time had ceased, it had no meaning. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't beheld the dark moss covered walls of the hole she was in. She couldn't remember anything, except for a name and the glinting eyes of a man.

"Danni" she muttered, her body aching from the pain of the fall.

She couldn't recollect going into the forest to collect berries, she hadn't brought to mind the cave bear that she had come upon, dredging up the memory of fleeing for her life was impossible, and it was unattainable to recall falling into the deep hole, her arms flinging out to grab uselessly at the grass as she fell. The only memory she could dredge up in her shattered brain was here, everything else was gone, even the man, his face memorised in her mind was slowly fading into nothing.

She couldn't even remember who she was.

--------------------

The three assembled people together, the Zelendonia, the Lanzadonii and the Mamutoi all worked together to find the missing woman. They started from where she had last been seen, and spread out, searching under every bush, and in each hollow. They used long branches to search where they couldn't reach, spreading out in a semi circle covering every inch of ground.

"Marona" they would shout, but there was no response.

They searched throughout the day, and long into the evening. Eventually they stopped, but the celebrations of the night before were not repeated, the atmosphere was subdued, talking centred around the missing woman, and many turned in to their furs early.

The next day they continued to search, but there was no sign. It was like the mother had taken her, hidden her from view. Ayla tried to commune with the spirits but it was to know avail, they didn't talk, it wasn't to her, the secrets would be revealed.

------------------

Danni was relieved when he started to see the mountains that ranged around the Zelandonii lands. He saw the river that meandered past the cave that he lived in, and the vegetation turned into that he had grown to be familiar with. He was nearly home, close to the location of this years' summer meeting. Normally he would have been glad to be home, but now all he thought about was his mate, the woman of his heart. It was nearly night, but he continued to ride his horse hard, the animal had foam speckling its flanks, its exertion was so hard. He knew that no matter how badly he needed to find his woman, that soon he would have to stop, that the horse would not be able to run for much longer. Finally he knew the animal had had enough, and jumped off its back. He patted its back, and led it to a meadow, where it could eat the sweet grass. Then he quickly took his belongings of the horse, and pulled out the essentials, leaving the rest discarded on the ground.

"I have to go" he told the horse, sending a prayer to the mother to protect it. Then he started to walk, stumbling after riding all day. He knew that time was running out for Marona, and was determined to not stop until he found her.

The mother had other plans, sending her spirit down to him; she enveloped him, making him fall to the ground in a deep sleep.

She wrapped her spirit around him, and then filled his sleeping mind with her presence. "Peace" she whispered in his ear, and then fed in a dream all that had happened to Marona, showing him the hole she had fallen into.

------------------

"Ladroman" Delmar muttered with contempt, "but why are you here? And why did you attack my people?"

"My name is Madroman now" he answered haughtily, "and I don't have to explain myself to a lowly person like you."

"Well you can explain yourself to me" Jonayla stepped forward, "my mother is the first Zelandonii, you are only an acolyte, what are you doing here?"

Madroman sneered at her, "you are the child of a abomination bearing woman. She should never have been allowed to stay with the Zelandonii. She was not worthy of us, and her mate" he spat on the ground, "corrupted himself when he shared pleasures with a woman who would share them with a flathead."

"My father is a good man" Jonayla defended him.

"Yeah so good he knocked my teeth out, brought a bad woman to our people, who destroyed all that I had left to life. He is an abomination himself. When they found out that he had formed a relationship with a doni woman, he should have been thrown out of our people, as should have the fat cow. But he was sent to the Lanzadonii, and then welcomed back. All because mummy was the leader of the fabled ninth cave. Everything was laid out on a plate for him while I had to work hard for everything I had, no woman would mate me, but when I became an acolyte I decided that one day I would be the first Zelandoni, but your mother stole that from me."

"How dare you talk about my grandmother like that" Odala seethed, "you are not worthy to even mention her name."

"So says the flathead, you should have been strangled at birth as should all of your family. You are the highest filth, the offspring of abominations. Don't even talk to me, you are nothing to me, worse that the muck I scrape of my foot."

"Enough" Delmar shouted. "You are responsible for the poisoning of my people."

"No I'm not, they are, especially that flathead" he pointed at Odala, "I might have put the bluebells in the food, but made by her dirty hands it was tainted already."

"So you admit it, these young people were not involved, it was you."

"Yes" roared Madroman "and you were supposed to punish these abnormal supposed chosen ones. You should have executed them but you failed."

Delmar looked at the Zelandonii young people, "yes thankfully we did, but you will not be so lucky." He looked at all the assembled council and other members of his people, "I think we have a lot to discuss, this man cannot get away with what he has done, I recommend that he is locked a way and then the council, along with the leaders, and the Zelandonii young people discuss what we are to do with him."

"You can't do anything to me" Madroman shouted as he was dragged away, "the mother is on my side. She hates the flatheads, and all that associate with them, she hates the new ways of the Zelandonii, and she hates you for harbouring them and listening to their ideas."

Many of the listening people started to grumble at this statement, they didn't want the mother turning her back on them.

"Don't listen to him" Delmar told them, "someone who could put bluebells in food and then sit back and watch while it was consume, isn't from the mother. She isn't on his side, he is a hate filled man, he was when he was young and now even more so."

-----------------------

Marona felt like she had become a part of her surroundings, she couldn't remember anything. When she heard scrabbling high above her, she didn't look up. When a rope fell down at her feet, trailing up into the ceiling of her home, she didn't notice.

"Marona" a voice shouted, but she didn't know who that was.

Eventually a man descended into her home, and she scurried away from him, frightened by his invasion into all she knew.

"Marona" the man said, "you are safe" and tried to lift her up into his arms.

"Go away" she cried, "leave me alone."

"Marona, what is wrong?" the man asked, peering at her face. "Marona do you not know me? It is Danni."

Finally she looked up at him, making him gulp with despair as she said, "I don't know any Danni, and who is this Marona you keep mentioning?"

--------------------

"She has amnesia" Ayla told him when Marona, treated for her wounds, was finally left to rest. "Trauma can often cause it. She had forgotten everything, we just have to hope that she starts to remember her life, it would be good if you spent as much time as you can with her."

Danni nodded, "I won't leave her side" he said, as he hurried back to memory lost love.

Ayla shook her head with sadness; she knew only two well how long amnesia could last. It had taken meeting her parents again, and hearing their story to remember her previous life. "I just hope that it doesn't take her that long to remember" she spoke to herself.

----------------------

Thonolan thundered into camp the next day, jumping down and helping Leshia, they hurried in the direction of the healers' tents, desperate to have news about Marona.

His mother met him, putting her finger to her lips, she in words and in silent motions informed them that Marona was safe.

"And she is well?" Thonolan asked.

"Physically she will be fine, but I can't say the same thing about her head. She has forgotten nearly everything."

"I am sorry to hear that mama" Thonolan sighed, and then looking at the woman at his side, he continued "this is Leshia. She is from the Larochai, who have already mated us in their tradition. But mama we want to joined by a Zelandonii matrimonial as well, has the last one happened yet?"

Ayla smiled, she was glad to have her precious son back and that he had brought a young woman back with him was only good news. "you know you are going to disappoint many of our own young women don't you?" she teased, and then gripping Leshia's arm she said, "welcome to the family young lady, there is one more matrimonial for the summer yet, you can be joined at that. But for now I want to hear all about you, and all about what my son has been up to since I last saw him."

Leshia grinned back at the enigmatic older woman, pleased to have been given such a good welcome.

------------------

"I think the punishment should fit the crime" one of the Pasduried leaders was saying. "He poisoned our people, sat back while innocent people were blamed; we were going to kill Odala."

"But if we execute him, that will lower us to his standard" Odala meekly commented. "He has done a very bad thing, but if we kill him what retribution is that? We need to think of another penalty, one that will keep him alive to think about the error of his ways."

"Odala, you always try to find the good in everyone" Jonayla interrupted her niece, "not everyone is nice like you. Madroman has been a thorn to our people for a long time. He has had chance after chance; maybe the time has come when we should let the mother deal with him."

Odala thought for a moment, and then nodded her head, "but I am not happy about it."

"No one is happy about the punishment that must be meted out to him, but it has to be done" Delmar finished the conversation.

-----------------

Marona woke to a frightening sight, no longer was she in her comforting cave. She was in a place that seemed to move, and an overwhelming smell of other people accosted her nostrils. She started to whimper, fright making her more animalistic than ever. She crawled into a corner of the strange place, and crouched rocking on the balls of her feet, and crooning to herself. She tried to make herself as small as possible, pulling here hair over her face to hide herself.

Danni had sat by her all night, he had stayed awake all night, and finally fallen asleep as the light of a new day started to filter into the tent. He had slept for some time, and when he had awoken was met with the urgent need to empty his bladder. He had only been gone for a short time, but when he walked back to where Marona was he felt like kicking himself when he saw the state of her.

"Marona" he ran to her, "Marona, my love."

She looked up at him, without recognition, frowning at him in her confusion.

Danni pushed away his wound pride, knowing that he had no time for such feelings. He bent down, and tried to help her up; desperation filled him when she flinched away.

He stepped away from her, and leaving the hearth for a moment went to get help, who hurried back with him.

In the meantime Ayla had come upon Marona, "you need to get back in your furs" she sternly told the woman.

Danni walked back into the hearth, pleased to see that Ayla had already arrived and had managed to sort his mate out. He was pleased to see that she was allowing the medicine woman to gentle brush her hair.

The help he had found stepped into the hearth; Marona turned her unfocussed eyes on him, which suddenly brightened.

"Jondalar."

---------------------------

Leshia looked down at herself. She had worn this outfit only one time before when she had mated Thonolan at her old home. Now she hoped that it was good enough for the Zelandonii. From all that her mate had told her about Ayla she hadn't realised how important she was until she had met her. And now she would be mating the son of this wonderful woman, she wanted to make the best impression she could.

"You look wonderful Leshia" Ayla murmured coming in to check on the young woman.

Leshia once again looked at her outfit; she had made it through the long cold months through out her childhood. Mother and child had worked together, first shaping the stones that were sewn on, polishing them to a high gleam. When she was old enough not to put them in her mouth, this had been one of her constant activities. It had taken many years, for there were so many of them. Just before her first bleed, her father had taken her out on her first proper hunt. She had trapped rabbits before and other small animals, but she had never managed to kill such a large animal as the deer that she had slain. When she had got back to the cave, many had looked enviously at her, but her mother had seen the potential of the animal. She had carefully cut the skin away and then the two of them had worked it. First of all they had saved their urine for weeks, putting it outside so as not to fill the cave with its vapours, then they had scraped all the hair of the skin, and washed all the fat and dirt away. They had placed it in a large bowl filled with the weeks old urine, weighting it down with rocks. Finally they had washed it again, using soap root, mixing the foam with lavenders, then they had rubbed fat and pureed brains into skin, and after pulling it out, they had left it to dry, weighed down by large stones to keep it in place.

The resulting skin was nearly white, with a hue of light purple just like the lilac flowers.

The winter after first rites, they had started to make the outfit, cutting it with their flint knives, and sewing it together.

The final product without embellishment had been a long tunic with a pair of leggings for underneath. There was enough leather left to make some foot covering, light pumps, and a hair band to hold her hair off her face.

And the winter before Thonolan had arrived, they had painstakingly sewed the stones on all the leather, covering every small area with glittering star shaped designs, there was enough glitter there to rival the stars in the sky.

"How long did it take you to make such an outfit?" Ayla asked, astounded at how the worth of the wearer was conveyed by it.

"Most of my childhood" Leshia answered, "my mother and I made it together, it was the last thing she made" she said sadly remembering how when the last stone had been sewn on, when the outfit had been finished, she had sat back, and seemingly faded away. Her life work finished, she died with a smile on her face for she knew that her daughter would be the most prized woman, and that her love would be the most prized man.

----------------------

It was decided, Madroman would be executed, letting the mother punish him for his crimes. The chosen ones along with Delmar, and members of the council went over to where he was being held.

Madroman looked up at them as they entered his prison, "so are you going to let me go?" he sneered.

Delmar was about to answer, when he noticed that Madroman's eyes had rolled back into his head. "What…." he stuttered, wondering if it was a trick.

But it wasn't, for Madroman already sat on the floor, fell face first, and started to shudder. It was quickly followed by spasms, as the mother took out on him her own punishment for his wickedness towards her people.

Odala and Jonayla ran forward, the healers within them unable to ignore someone in need.

Madroman was now foaming at the mouth, Jonayla tried to put a finger in his mouth to prise out the tongue he had swallowed, but the mother had other ideas.

Finally, he was still, his breathing laboured stilled, and his heart stopped beating.

"He is dead" Odala stated, "the mother took his life so we wouldn't have his blood on our hands."

Delmar nodded, he was glad that the evil man was gone, but to have died in such a painful way was beyond his understanding. "I just hope I never upset the mother" he thought to himself.

---------------

Ladroman stood before the throne of the almighty, stripped bare of all pretence, and arrogance. When he looked at the brilliance of the forever one, who felt pain beyond any he had ever felt before. Now he knew the truth, when he had lived with half lies, now he could see his life for what it was. There was nothing he could say, no way he could excuse himself, he just felt an incredible urge to fall on his knees, and bend his head in reverence to the entity before him.

"Ladroman my child" the radiance spoke, "how did you come off the path I had set you? Your life was supposed to achieve such good, but you filled it with envy, anger and unhappiness. You hurt those who would have loved you, and hated those who could have been your friends. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ladroman could only mumble, his apology seemed pointless, his life had been wasted, all for nothing, and now he could only wait for the judgement of the divinity before him.

"My child, I am not a hard taskmaster, all I wanted was you to be happy, and to love those around you. One day those like you will be punished with everlasting horror, but that time hasn't come yet. The world is young, and I feel generous, I will give you another life. One that you will live far from here, one that you will have the chance to be good, and love those around you. I will give you this chance, but if you appear before we again in your nakedness, then it will be too late, and you will be sent to the land of destruction."

Ladroman saw the being before him, as well as his surroundings, disappear. The next thing he knew he was rudely entering the world again as a bawling baby.


	7. Chapter 07

"When will I see Jondalar again?" Marona asked the strange man that always seemed to be guarding her.

Danni sighed with sadness, it hurt so much that the woman he loved couldn't remember him. She remembered Jondalar, had taken great delight in telling him how the Zelandonii man had asked her to mate him. She didn't realise that she was living in the past, that time had moved on, to her it was the summer when she would mate him, the summer when in reality she had been left standing at the altar waiting for the man who had left on a journey and wouldn't be seen again for five years. She thought she was still a young woman, instead of a mother, with children she couldn't remember.

Ayla walked into the tent, for a moment she forgot that the sick woman in front of her couldn't remember her, she wanted to share her excitement about her son with her old friend.

"You should see the outfit that Thonolan's mate is wearing for the matrimonial" she laughed, "it is beautiful."

"The matrimonial" Marona sat up in bed, "it is today. I must get ready; Jondalar will be waiting for me."

Ayla instantly saw the error of her ways, she had been thinking about her own happiness, and had forgotten the difficulty that Marona was in.

"Marona, it isn't your matrimonial" she tried to calmly tell her, "you are already mated."

Danni stepped forward, a smile of hope on his face, hoping that something within his mate would trigger her memory of him.

His hopes were dashed.

"No" Marona screamed, "I am mating Jondalar today. I have got to get dressed."

Danni couldn't stand it anymore, as much as he had stoically stood by and watched the woman he loved saying how much she loved another, he could stand it no longer. His heart hurt too much. So he rushed out of the tent, leaving Ayla with a distressed Marona.

"I need to give you something to calm you" Ayla said, quickly looking through her otter skin bag. She took three packages out, mint to flavour a tea, motherwort that would help calm her, and powdered hops would make her sleep. As this was the healing tent, there was already hot water heated over a fire. She poured some into a wooden bowl and then measured out a small amount of each herb into her hand, and put it in the bowl to steep. When the tea was cooled enough, she managed to get Marona to drink it. Then she sat down and waited for the woman to go to sleep.

When Danni didn't come back, Ayla decided that she needed to get someone to sit with Marona. She had spent too much time with the woman already, it was her duty to be with Leshia, as the mother of the man she was about to be mated to, it was expected that she be there, but as she had no mother, Ayla felt the urge to be there for the young woman even more. She went to the door of the tent, and looked out. There was no sign of anyone, so she ventured further sure that Marona would continue to sleep. She got all the way to the tent that Leshia was in without seeing anyone who could help, poking her head in, she saw Leshia resplendent in her outfit, an festooned with pearls. The Zelandoni of the second cave was visiting and Ayla on seeing her, smiled. She could pass on Marona's care to her.

---------------

Thonolan was sat in his own tent, enjoying the company of the males of his family and his friends.

"So did you bring anything else back except a pretty girl?" Joharran asked.

Thonolan grinned, "it is funny you should ask that" he said, "for while I was with Leshia's people, I learned about something called irrigation."

Jondalar sat up, and put down the cup of wine he had been drinking, "what is irrigation?" he enquired always ready to learn new things.

"The Larochai are very forward thinking, like our own people. When they saw us riding horses, they immediately realised how much taming wild animals would improve their lives. But one discovery they have made, which we haven't, is the ability to bring fresh water to them, instead of having to fetch it themselves. It is called irrigation; I actually helped a cave make their own one, which means I can help all our caves do the same."

"But what exactly is irrigation? How is it done?"

"Well we would have to find a fresh water spring in the hill of each cave, then climb that hill, taking tools and clay with us. We dig a trench in front of the spring, taking it to the edge of the hill, then we line the trench with clay. When it is finished, the spring will feed into the trench, which will feed down the hill, right next to the cave. A man made waterfall."

"wow, that is really ingenious, I wonder why we never had such an idea?" Joharran commented.

"Because the mother gave the idea to the Larochai, she meant it for them, and then for the rest of us. She has given us much, maybe she thought that it was time that she honoured other people too" the Zelandoni of the seventh caves observed.

"I just wish we could start now, but Thonolan mates tonight, and will be secluded with his mate for two weeks" Dojanan, his best friend moaned.

"Danni knows how it all works too, but he is too occupied with Marona at the moment" Thonolan informed them.

"We will have to wait" Joharran conceded, though unless you decide to live with another cave, hopefully the ninth cave can get this irrigation done before the end of summer."

"If you do that, then we should all send people from our caves to learn, and then maybe we could dig our own too, so hopefully by the beginning of winter many caves will have it."

That is a really good idea" Thonolan smiled, "after our matrimonial I will talk to Leshia about it, as she has been involved in countless caves of her own people getting irrigation."

"She might not want to talk about irrigation" Dojanan grinned, to everyone's mirth.

--------------

"Odala, we have done you a great disservice" Delmar looked at all of the chosen young people "In fact, we have treated you all abysmally. Will you let us make it up to you? Will you stay with us, and teach us your ways?"

Jonayla, answering for all of them spoke, "Delmar, what happened was the fault of one of our own people, and you have nothing to be sorry about. But as to staying, that is not what the mother wants; she has sent us to all the people of this land, not just yours."

"You honour us with your request" Odala interrupted, "but we have work to do, the mother's work. I don't know about the rest of us, but for me I believe that the mother has somewhere in mind for me to settle. I am sorry to say that it isn't here, for I love your people."

Delmar nodded, and started to sadly turn away when Lanogar stepped forward.

"Actually I would like to stay" he said, "before Madroman's violation of all things good; I was getting to know one of your young ladies. Thania is wonderful; I felt an instant attraction to her. If she will have me, and if I am allowed to stay, then I would like to mate her and become a member of the Pasduried."

"You would be most welcome to stay" Delmar smiled, "but I think you should go and ask the young lady before making any plans."

--------------------

Marona awoke to find herself alone. "Everyone must be waiting for me outside" she grinned, thinking of the handsome Jondalar. She looked around for her matrimonial clothes but only saw an unusual outfit, which tied at the back. She quickly put it on, pushing the too long sleeves up her arms. She struggled to tie it up at the back, not quite covering all her back. She looked down in despair, the tunic had no embellishment. But then she remembered her beloved's face, and forgot about the strange clothes, in her hurry to mate Jondalar.

She stepped out of the tent, and saw the fire light in the distance, "that must be where they are having the matings" she decided and started to walk, tripping every so often on weeds and exposed tree roots. "I haven't got any boots on" she moaned bending down to rub her sore toe.

-----------------

Thonolan stood waiting for Leshia. He knew what tent she was in, and his gaze never left the doorway. Eventually he saw the hide move aside, and his mother came out followed by other women. He strained his eyes looking for his first sight of his love. He knew that she would be wearing the outfit he had already seen, but wondered what it would look like at night. It had sparkled when they had mated, when it was day, but now the stones would reflect the fires. And then he saw her, resplendent, standing just outside her tent, staring over the distance right at him.

He took a deep breath, and smiled at her.

"Jondalar" a voice spoke into his ear, "I am here, we can get mated now."

Thonolan turned around to find the source of the voice. "Marona?" he questioned looking at her with incredulity. "What are you doing here? You are sick."

"Just sick with love for you Jondalar."

Thonolan looked at the woman he had known all his life, the mother of one of his best friends, the mate of his uncle. "Marona, you are ill, you shouldn't be here."

"But Jondalar I love you." She grabbed his arm, and tried to get him to kiss her.

"Marona, you are like a mother to me" he gasped.

"Jondalar" she whined, "how can I be a mother to you? We are to be mated."

By this time Ayla had reached the increasingly distressed woman, and tried to lead her away.

"But I am mating Jondalar" Marona insisted.

"Marona, that is Thonolan, he is my son" Ayla explained.

"But……, no he has to be Jondalar, he looks like Jondalar."

Jondalar wanting to help his pregnant mate, rushed forward.

"Jondalar?" Marona exclaimed, and then looked at Thonolan. "What is going on?"

"You are spoiling our son's matrimonial" Jondalar hissed.

"Your son, but she said he was her son."

"Marona, you have to come with me" she insisted.

"You stole Jondalar" Marona screamed.

The crowd was starting to grow restless; they didn't want to see Marona making a fool of herself, though it was funny. They were there for the matings; many come to see friends and family hitched.

"Boo" a man shouted.

"Hey Marona, we can see your but" another crowed.

"She's crazy."

"Barking mad."

"What is she wearing?"

"It looks like one of those straight jackets for mad people."

"Well she is mad."

The crowd all started to laugh at her, which caused Marona to feel panic as the people turned against her. She looked in desperation around her, seeing the old Jondalar with his arm protectively around the healer, and the young Jondalar holding the hands of a young woman.

She couldn't stand it anymore, and bolted, running for all she was worth.

----------------------

Danni was feeling guilty, it had hurt so much that she didn't know him, but he knew that he shouldn't have left her. Even if she couldn't remember their love, he knew it existed. It wasn't her fault; it was her accident that had turned her into a shell of herself. On the day of their matrimonial all those years before, he had promised that he would always protect her, always care for her. He felt like he had let her down, and was determined that it wouldn't happen again.

He was just about to head for the healing tent, when he heard a commotion coming from the matrimonials. There was raucous laughter, and when he heard her name he knew who they were laughing at.

He ran over just in time to see Marona disappear in the trees. "What happened?" he shouted, but didn't wait for an answer, he had to follow his mate.

---------------

Lanogar stood next to the young Pasduried woman Thania; she had readily accepted his proposal. They had decided to get mated straight away so that his friends could witness it. Then when they left to continue their mission, he was going to live in his mate's cave, and teach her people all that the Zelandonii had learned over the years.

"Lanogar, you are a visitor, but when you mate Thania you will be numbered amongst the Pasduried, do you promise to give up your old life, your mission and give yourself wholeheartedly to her. Will you provide for her and any children that might come? Will you love her, and protect her?"

With joy he answered the only response he could make, and as he smiled down at the beautiful young woman, he whispered "yes."

--------------

The celebration to celebrate Lanogar and Thania's mating, along with all the other couples, was the chosen ones last night with the Pasduried, for the next day they would continue on their mission, already they had stayed longer than they had wanted. They partied late into the night, even after all the new mated couples had disappeared.

"Are you sure no one else would like to stay with us?" Delmar asked Jonayla, hope in his eyes.

She shook her head, "we have to go, we have to fulfil what the mother has for us."

----------------

Lanogar was up late the next day, his friends were already packed, and the horses were ready. His wolf that would be staying with him; came to wake him up, eager for him to not miss what in his animal mind he realised was an important event.

He quickly threw his clothes on, and exited the hut he had shared with his new woman the night before. He hadn't allowed himself time to put his boots on so he hopped over to them, one on and one still off.

"You were going without saying goodbye" he complained.

"Never" Aylanar insisted, "we would have waited all day just to say goodbye."

"I will miss you all" Lanogar sobbed, "but if you come back this way then maybe you could come and see me, maybe by then I might have a couple of children at my hearth" he said, hugging Thania who had come up behind him.

"I don't know what the mother holds for us, but I promise if any of us comes back then we will definitely come to see you" Jonayla smiled, "but now we must be on our way."

Lanogar watched sadly as he watched the young people who had been a constant throughout his life, disappear over a hill.

"Do you wish you had gone with them?" Thania asked, her serious grey eyes piercing his soul.

"No, I am glad that I have found you, it was for you and the Pasduried that the mother made me, you are my destiny, I am happy" and he hugged her.

--------------------

Thonolan and Leshia were mated, and in seclusion. Marona had disappeared, so Ayla had no important places she needed to be, which meant that she could spend time with the children of her old friends of the Mamutoi. First she had had words with the second cave Zelandoni who had forgotten to get someone to sit with Marona. That done, she had gone to find the Mamutoi young people.

She was eager to hear more about what had happened to her old adoptive family after she had left them.

"will you tell me more about the mamutoi?" she asked.

Valut nodded, and started to spin his tale.

"The Lion Camp is no longer like you knew it. We still live in lodges, but over the years, especially after the success of the summer meeting you attended, many of our people have wanted to join us. First of all the leaders were reticent, they worried that with so many people that there wouldn't be enough food. They were also concerned about space. But then there was a disaster, and the lion camp had no choice but to take in refugees."

"What happened?" Ayla asked, intrigued but alos a bit scared.

"A mountain exploded, and sent ash down over our lands."

Ayla nodded, "yes that's right, it happened when I was leaving to go with Jondalar, I remember worrying what it meant."

"I don't think it meant anything, not at first anyway. But that winter was hard, especially for those camps nearer the mountain. Many died, starved as the ash suffocated the land. Those that survived, decided when spring came that the mother had cursed their homes. And they came to us."

"That is horrible, so much suffering" Ayla commented, nearly crying.

Valut nodded, "yes it was terrible, it was a time of unrivalled suffering, though I obviously never experienced any of it myself. Anyway they came to the Lion Camp for help, and help we gave them. First of all the healthy people from the Lion Camp moved into tents to make room for those that were ill. The rest of the destitute people lived in the tents too. Then one day the hunters came upon a herd of dead mammoth, they had the ash around their trucks and mouths, it was assumed that they had died because of the mountain. But it was also believed that they were a gift from the mother, and a sign. The bones and the tusks of the great beasts were used to make another lodge. Which gave more room for our people.

"Wow that is pretty much like the Zelandonii, they have many huts now, unlike when I arrived when they lived in a cave, with dwellings within."

"Really" Valut queried, "we are not the only people to do that?"

Ayla joyously shook her head, and waved her arm, "please can you tell me some more?"

"Well that second lodge soon became three, and then we started building smaller ones, more family orientated. Now the original lodge is used just by the Mamuts; and the second and third for big celebrations. I was born in the first family lodge; it had just been finished in readiness for my birth."

---------------------

The group slowly moved towards the Zelandonii summer meeting. It had been a long time since they had met the people, but now it had been decided that they needed their help. They were in trouble; and if they didn't get assistance then all would be lost.

The leader stopped the group, and started to enter the camp on his own.

A boy ran after him, looking up at the tall man, he asked, "do you really think they will help us?"

The man looked kindly down at the son of his hearth, "yes they are good people, now will you go back to your mother?"

"Yes Bruk."

-------------------

Danni stared at the landscape around him with frustration. The trail that Marona had left had disappeared; he had no idea which way to go. Would she have followed the river, or would she have gone down into the valley? With a split decision that he prayed to the mother that his choice would turn out to be right, and started down into the valley.

As he stumbled down the sheer stone path he nearly turned around, thinking that with bare feet she would never had carried on walking over the painful surface. But then he noticed something that both cheered him, and also froze him to the core. Down lower than him, there was a red stain, he hurried towards it, and on reaching it bent down to see if it was blood. It was and it was fresh.

"Marona" he shouted, hearing his voice echo back at him.

He ran the rest of the way down the hill, and looked around the verdant scene; there was a calm pool, surrounded by lush grass, and bushes. He looked around, spying a cave in the cliff. "I wonder if she went there" he mused, and started dashed up the path that ran next to it. "Marona" he called in, and heard a scurrying noise.

With trepidation, his spear held out in case the noise was caused by a wild animal, he entered the cave. "Hello" he called, and heard a sob. "Marona, is that you?"

There was no light at the back of the cave, and his eyes took time to acclimatize to the gloom, but then he saw her, scratched, hair tangled, muddy, and shaking with fear. "Marona" he tried to soothe, "you are alright."

Fear filled her eyes, and she tried to scoot away from him.

"It is alright Marona" he crooned, finally reaching her, he put his arms around her sobbing shoulders.

They spent the night like that, and eventually she fell into a crying induced slumber.

Gently he arose, and went out of the cave to relieve himself. Then spear in hand, he crept silently down the path, towards the small deer that was drinking from the pool. With a prayer of thankfulness to the mother, Danni threw his spear, hitting the animal in its side, and right through its heart. He took out his flint knife, and cut the skin of the animal, and then cut it up into large chunks. He spent the day making a fire, cooking the meat, and curing the skin.

By nightfall, Marona awoke; she hadn't slept very much for days, so the prolonged slumber had done her a lot of good. But still she couldn't remember anything much beyond Jondalar.

"What's happening?" she mumbled, nearly incoherently, "who are you?"

Danni sighed, she still didn't know him. He had been hoping after the rest that she had had, that some memories would return. He looked at her, "I am your friend" he told her, finally realising that this was a relationship that had to start again, "I am going to look after you."

Marona nodded and looked towards the meat roasting over the fire.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, cutting her some with his knife. He placed it on a flat rock he had found earlier, which he had washed. It wasn't as good as a plate, but necessity meant it would have to do. "Careful, it is hot."

She timidly picked up the meat, and nibbled at it. "they were so mean" she murmured, looking down at her food.

"I know."

"Why were they like that?" Marona's voice trembled.

"I don't know" he shook his head, "some people are just nasty."

"And Jondalar is mated to that healer, and they have a son, what has she got that I haven't?"

"She is beautiful, and talented, but to me you are the more special."

"Do you really think that?" she stared in his eyes for the first time since her accident.

"Yes, you are the most important person in the world to me" his voice quivered from looking at the beauty and pain within her eyes.

------------------

They were out in the wild again, away from any one, with only each other for company. Where they were going, who they would meet they didn't know, they just went the way that the mother indicated, following the paths that she had set out for them.

It had been a week since they had left Lanogar, and even after seven days they still missed him, it felt like they were missing a vital part.

But they didn't look back, they couldn't afford to. The mother led them on.

They had past what would one day be the border between France and Spain, though they didn't know that. They just knew that they had to find people before the start of winter, or they would be in trouble.

Every night they stopped to make camp, eating the supplies that the Pasduried's had given them. This they supplemented with rabbit killed along the way, and fresh vegetation gathered from around their tents.

"I wonder how much time it will be until we come across more people?" Hoche murmured, as they all sat around the fire.

"My mother told me that her and my father didn't see anyone for weeks when they were travelling to the Zelandonii. It could be many weeks or even more before we meet anyone."

"I hope not" Aylanar sighed, despondently.

This was how the evenings were spent, following a day of hard riding but one day they came upon something that caused a break in their expected day.

"Did you hear that?" Darora asked, stopping her horse. "I heard a scream."

They stopped their mounts and listened intently, soon they hear a high pitched scream of terror.

"I don't like the sound of that" Aylanar commented, and turned his horse around and started to gallop in the direction the noise had come from.

In union they all followed him, intent to help the mysterious person who sounded so frightened.

They expected to find someone being attacked by a carnivorous animal, a corpse, battered and ripped apart. But the scene they saw as they thundered out of the trees was something they couldn't have imagined in their wildest imagination, nor would they have wanted to.

A group of men were travelling; they were like them, human beings, others but that was where the similarity ended. For they were doing something that no person of the Zelandonii, or member of the clan would ever do. They were carrying children, on poles. Their hands and feet were bound and tied around the wood, all but one had a gag on, and she had been being whipped.

Now everything had stopped as they all looked towards the chosen ones, on horseback.

"Demons" one of the men shouted, and he roughly dropped his end of a pole, making the child slip down, terror in her eyes. Soon all the poles had been dropped, and the men ran away leaving the children to their fate.

Jonayla jumped off her horse, and ran to the crying children, who by the look of it, they were all girls and obviously usually well fed and looked after. Now they were bedraggled, muddy and scared.

"It's okay" she said, in what she hoped was a calming voice.

The girl without a gag was screaming again, so Jonayla went over to her, and quickly cut the rope trying her up. She just managed to catch her, before she ran off. She was only little, couldn't be more than six or seven, Jonayla put her arms around her, and stroked her hair.

The little girl, sensing that the woman meant no harm, stayed in her arms, crying as she crooned a Zelandonii nursery rhyme.

Soon all the children were cut free, and as Jonayla suspected they were all girls, the eldest looked around eleven, just before menarche, the youngest looked around two.

"What were they doing with these little babies?" she asked, looking at her friends. "How could they treat them like that? How could anyone be so evil?"

"Maybe they have no girls in their tribe, and stole them to mate them to their boys when they were older."

Jonayla shook her head, "if that was so then why would they treat them like they were?"

"Don't think about it" Danyayla instructed her, "we have other things to think about, like where these girls belong and treating their injuries."

Jonayla glumly nodded, still holding the little girl, who had fallen asleep, her thumb in her mouth.

--------------------

Each carrying a child in front of them, they rode deeper into the land the mother had sent them to. They didn't talk; they didn't feel like it, they were just glad that the mother had allowed them to rescue the children.

The landscape went by, but they didn't notice. The children slept, comforted, feeling safe.

Finally they came to signs of humans, smoke in the distance.

"I just hope that they are nice; and not more of those nasty ones" Mazia sighed, hugging the smallest child, motherly feeling filling her.

They rode towards the smoke, and came upon what looked like a late summer meeting. But the camp was seemingly empty. They rode through it, looking around nervously.

"Do you think it is because we are on horses?" Odala mused aloud.

"Maybe, but I think it is more likely that this is the camp where the children come from, and they are out looking for them."

Odala nodded, and got off her horse, disturbing the nearly young woman who was asleep there.

She shrieked with joy, putting out her hands to be lifted off the horse. Then she ran off in the direction of a hut, coming back a few minutes later with a small group of older women.

By that time, they had taken all the children down of the horses, the old women whooped with joy, lifting them up in their arms and spinning them around.

"Thank you" an incredible old woman smiled at them.

"You know our language?" Danyayla astoundedly asked.

"No, I don't know your language. The mother gave me a special gift when I was a young girl, I can understand anyone and they me, no matter what language they speak, I always hear Lamassana, and they always hear their tongue."

"Wow, that is amazing, I would love that ability" Aylanar commented.

"Well maybe the mother will bless you with it young man" the woman responded, a good natured smile on her face. "But first of all, I am Lamassa, the holy woman of our tribe, we are called the Lamassana. Welcome and again thank you, Natalia here" she put her arm around the oldest girl, "she is the daughter of my grand daughter, she told me that you all rescued them. You appeared out of the trees on the back of horses, terrifying those evil men. When I think what they might have done to our girls, well I am just glad that you were there."

"And we are glad that we were too, though I think it was the mother that sent us" Jonayla smiled, "but enough of that now. Tell me how did they come to be with those men?"

Lamassa grimaced with pain. "There was a time when those men were part of the Lamassana, they were our sons, our brothers, our fathers, but they turned away from the ways of the mother, and decided that they wanted to appease their evil desires."

"First of all they would just do bad things, fighting, causing trouble, but then they got worse. They started attacking those that couldn't defend themselves, first of all women from a race of people that live nearby, in the past we have had close links with them, through my gift I managed to be able to talk to them, and though they first struggled with communicating with a woman, they got used to it. They call themselves the Clan, and the men raped their women, beat them up, and killed their children. It caused a massive rift between the Clan and us, but the men didn't care."

"But then they started attacking our own women, first of all old women, then they went after young and pregnant women, finally they went after the children, hurting them, beating them, and well trying something that was an abomination. We had kicked them out by then, broken all ties, but they continued to prey on our people, so one summer we decided that we would all stay together, now the whole of our people live in one place, it is safer that way."

"We haven't had any trouble from them for years, we thought they had moved away, or been killed, and then the other night, they raided the camp in the middle of the night, and had taken our children before we realised what was happening."

The chosen ones sat in shocked silence, they had never heard a more terrible, shocking or stomach churning tale.

---------------

Leshia awoke, stretching luxuriantly, she looked around at her new mate, and seeing he was still asleep, got out of their shared furs, and opened the ties that secured their tent's entrance. She slipped out, and ran with exuberance towards the nearby river. She walked carefully into the flowing water, feeling it hit her body in crescendos. She shivered as its coolness rived over her, enjoying its silky feel. Deeper she went; until it came up to her shoulders, then she pinched her nose, and immersed herself. She rose out of the water, spluttering but happy. She went back to the bank, and picked up the soap she had brought with her, lathering her hair and body. Then she went back in the river to rinse. She was tempted to stay there, but then she remembered her sleeping mate, and ran out of the water, droplets spraying as she hurried back to her beloved.

She quickly brought new life into the fire they had made the night before. All it was now was embers, but before too long she had a roaring fire again. Then she placed a cooking pot over it, and filled it with water.

She went back into the tent, he was still asleep, she hurried over to their supplies, and not wanting to disturb him, took them outside with her, along with some of the clay cups and bowls Ayla had given them as a mating gift.

The water was already hot, so she took some out and poured it into the cups. She added herbs into both, and left them to cool.

Then she put oats into the pot, and stirred it. She watched as it thickened, and then added some honey. She scooped some into two bowls, and after taking the cooking pot of the fire, she carried their food into the tent, going back for the cups of tea.

Thonolan was gently snoring, she didn't really want to wake him up, he looked so lovely. This was a day that she had imagined all her life. Here now sat in this tent, she was mated, and longed to see after all of Thonolan's needs, as she had dreamt about all those long years ago, making her matrimonial outfit with her mother.

Thonolan's eyes started to flicker, which she took as a sign, bending over him, so her hair tickled his face, she kissed him.

"What a lovely way to be woken up" he murmured, pulling her into a full kiss.

She kissed him back, but then remembering what she had done that morning, she pushed him away, "we have plenty of time for that" she laughed at his affronted look, "for now I have made breakfast" and she gave him his tea, and the bowl with the oat mixture. "You need to keep your strength up" she grinned at him, with promise.

-----------------

The Zelandonii had been surprised and wary to see Bruk; or Brukeval as he was known to them. He had been hurried of to a hastily ordered meeting of the Zelandonia.

"Why are you here?" Ayla asked him.

"I, I need the Zelandonii help" he answered, sensing that the woman before him was now the first in the holy order. "When I was young I hated the Clan, I didn't want anyone connecting me to them, and when people did I became violent. But through you, and the mother, I was accepted by the people I hated. They cared for me, even when I hated them, even when I endeavoured to cause trouble; they just ignored it, and tried again. Slowly I realised that they were not monsters, and that was when I came to comprehend why I had hated them all those years. I felt that part of me was an animal, that I was only partly human, I was an abomination, I hated myself. But the love and care they showed me, it showed me that they were fully human and so was I."

Ayla nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"From that time onwards, I changed, it was almost overnight, I wanted to learn everything, I helped out, I tried my hardest to be a valuable member of the Clan. I spent many years enjoying my new friends, I mated a wonderful woman, and she gave me two sons, and two daughters. She was everything to me, she gave me joy each day, and love each night."

For a second he stopped talking as he took in a large gulp of air, "but it all changed, times were hard in our corner of the world, the animals seemed to have left, vegetation was sparse and we had difficulty feeding everyone. But then last winter we had the winter sickness, which along with our lack of food stored for the winter meant many died, including my mate. When spring came, and things did not get better, it was decided by both the leader and the Mog-ur that the spirits had left us, and that we had to follow them if we wanted to continue living. We had to move, find a new land, a new home. We didn't know where to go, but we left anyway. We wandered around, with no real direction. The leader of our cave was hurt by a cave bear and he died, as the mate of the only child of his hearth, I was made leader. That was when I got a feeling, you could say that it came from the mother; I felt that the Zelandonii would help us. So we came to you for help, we want to live; we want our children to go on, to have a future."

"And you expect our people to support you?" the haughty voice of the Zelandonii of the fourteenth cave said.

"It is not for you to decide what happens to these people" Ayla cut through her moaning. She looked sternly at the woman.

Brukeval was already shaking his head, "you misunderstand, the Clan are a proud people, we don't want to rely on anyone. We just want to find a land of our own, one that the Zelandonii don't want, and we want to start trading between our two peoples. We have much to offer, skills that the Zelandonii don't have, and of course you all have much we don't."

Ayla stood up, and walked towards him, falling to his feet; she bent her head and waited for him to tap her on the shoulder. He did this quickly, and she looked up into his eyes.

"I always knew that you had goodness tucked away in you, I could feel it aching for release, you have changed much over the years, and you are better for it. I would be proud to trade with you and your people."

-------------------

Aylanar walked through the mists, he had been here before, in another dream the mother had spoken to him. Showed him the people that he would eventually find; now he suspected she had something else to say to him.

He looked around his surroundings, he was in a forest, looking up he couldn't even see the sky. The mist twisted and turned around each tree, and then started to drop to the forest floor, as the woman appeared in front of him.

"Aylanar I have protected my little ones from the evil that wants to hurt them, no abomination that could ruin their lives has happened, but one day the wickedness will succeed unless you stop it. Go to the Clan, I give you the gift of Lamassa, you will talk to them, gain their confidence, get them to see that the Lamassana, aren't part of the bad, that they are still their friends. The Lamassana, the Clan, and the chosen ones must work together. This malevolence must be stop, for it is the greatest atrocity to me, you will be my tool, you must protect the children, and find these men. Find them, and I will deal with them."

"But how could such wickedness exist?" Aylanar asked, shaking his head, he could not understand it.

"The ways of man are good, and kind, but sometimes they can warp. Your world is only young yet, you are mostly innocents, I am sorry to say that in the future man will look to their own desires more and more, and I and all that is good will be forgotten. My eyes are already red from weeping for that time, my heart aches for the pain caused. I will not let this wickedness spread earlier, these men are to be stopped, no matter what, their crime is not to be allowed."

The mist that had receded now flew up into his face so all he could see was white, but he heard her voice still echoing in his mind, "go to the Clan, and quickly, time is short, and they will need your help very soon."

With a start Aylanar awoke, sitting up, he could hear some of the early risers talking about the coming day. Then he realised, he could understand them, he had the gift of Lamassa, the gift of the mother.

----------------

Danni sat in the small cave watching as Marona slept. The fire was roaring in the mouth of the cave, rain was tumbling from the sky, and Danni was making an outfit for the mate that didn't know him, using the deer hide. Since his wandering journey that had eventually led him to the Zelandonii he had always kept a sewing kit on him. He had learnt that it was better that way, one never knew when they would need to make a repair, or even create a whole new outfit.

With his last stitch, he held the tunic he had been working on out, looking at it with a critical eye, he knew that it wasn't perfect, but it was serviceable. More importantly it would keep his love warm.

He looked toward her again; tousled hair lay on the straw mattress he had constructed. Already he had killed quite a few animals; the fur that covered Marona was testament to that.

He felt a crick in his neck, so getting up he walked to the cave's entrance and stared out. The pool in the valley was already twice the size it had been when he had arrived. He knew that from the way the rain was pelting down soon there would be no way down. He stepped out into it, looking for any path that led upwards, just as he was thinking that he would have to awake Marona so they could escape the small cave before they were trapped in it, he saw a path leading up and out of the valley. He glanced back at Marona; she was still fast asleep, making a split decision, he started up the path, soon finding himself at the top of the cliff, looking at the fertile grassland teaming with wild life before him. With joy he examined every aspect, knowing that it would provide all they needed for a long hard winter.

"Danni" a small voice sounded below him.

He hurried back down the path, and into the cave to see Marona sat up, examining the outfit he had made for her.

"This is good" she said, already taking off the jacket she wore, and replacing it with the tunic and leggings he had already made for her. "Thank you" she said, already looking more like the Marona he knew and loved.

"I will make you a pair of boots next" he promised.

---------------------

Rydag wandered through the Zelandonii summer meeting, so like the Mamutoi ones he had grown up with. He looked at all the wares the traders were showing, he wanted something specific, something unusual that he could give to a special person.

The night before he had met the most wonderful woman, like him she wasn't originally a Zelandonii though she had been adopted along with the rest of her family when she was still a young girl. He had listened to her, mesmerised by her words as she described the great sea that she was born near. How she had spent day after day, on the beach, running in and out of the churning water, she had spoken of learning to fish, of rowing a boat out to the middle of the sea and then diving in to the vast water in search of the jewels of the sea. She had described the fish, swimming past her face, and having to be careful of the predators of the deep. Most of all she had sobbed when she had told him how a water wave had decimated their lands, flooded their caves, and made them flee. She had told him about all the things she had to leave behind, the doll her father had carved for her, the jewellery her mother had made her, and worse of all the shell her sister had given her on her deathbed. His heart had cried in time with hers when she finished, and putting his arms around her, she had clung to him with desperation.

So now when he should have been enjoying the Doni women like many of the other young men, he was trading his belongings for a shell that was unlike any he had ever seen before.

Once acquired, he hurried off to find the young woman finding her in the story telling tent, he tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "can you come outside? I want to talk to you."

"What is it you want?" she asked, a gleam in her eye as she hoped that the romantic story she had just heard was about to be repeated in real life.

"I have something for you," he held the shell out to her, "it is called a conch shell, if you hold it to your ear you can hear the sea."

The girl nodded, and lifted it to listen to.

"I thought you could that hearing the sea would comfort you, maybe if you listen carefully you will hear your sister singing her joy to be reunited with the mother."

She listened closer, and then nodded her head, "thank you" she said, realising that real life far outweighed the silly tales of the story tellers.

--------------------

Ayla, knowing that she had some time before the next meeting went to look for her mate, finding him in the knapping tent, she met his blue eyes with her grey ones in a silent beckoning to come.

Jondalar made his excuses and quickly followed her to a small clearing, taking hold of her hand on the way.

"Are you alright?" he asked as soon as they were totally alone.

Ayla grinned up at him, "can I not want to spend a bit of time with my mate, without you worrying that there is something wrong?"

He sheepishly smiled back, "I'm sorry Ayla, I just thought that maybe there was a problem with the baby." He suddenly frowned, "you aren't in labour are you?"

"No" she laughed, "the baby isn't even due for another month. No I just wanted to be with you."

"Oh, arhhh, you want to….."

Ayla playfully hit him, "I don't want to share pleasures. I know in the past I was always ready for you, but those days are gone, especially at the moment. I am too big and ungainly."

"You look perfect to me" he sighed, his eyes glazing over as he looked at the perfect example of the mother."

"Come on, let's sit down" she indicated an area that someone had left a large hide spread out, topped with baskets and bowls.

"Did you?"

Ayla nodded, "I know how much you love your food, your podgy stomach attest to that. I thought I would organise a little picnic for us."

Jondalar swiftly sat down, and opening a basket he peered inside.

"I think I put the poppy seed cakes in there, just like your mother used to make."

Jondalar picked one up, and bit into it, the expression on his face not just from the glorious taste, but from memories of years long gone when Marthona had made them for him. He quickly wiped a tear away, and reached for his mate, kissing her on the lips.

Ayla took the rest of the lids of the food, having a bit of a reminiscences herself, as she smelled the ptarmigan, Creb's favourite food.

Stuffed full of food, they lay together, Ayla in his arms and stared up at the sky, both falling into a blissful slumber.

---------------------

When Aylanar had found Lamassa the next day and started talking to her in her own language, she had been shocked, but then she had wisely smiled and cryptically stated "I knew you were special."

There was no time for flattery though, as Aylanar informed her what the mother wanted, she became more and more concerned.

"We have to go now" Aylanar tried to convince her and the leaders of the Lamassana. "The mother said that time was short, we have to help the Clan before one of their own is hurt beyond repair."

"But they hate us" Trilea, one of those in charge cautioned, "if we go there, they could massacre us, who will protect our children then?"

"Trilea, we have a responsibility to the Clan, this evilness came from our people, we must stop it" Lamassa sagely stated, "it must not be allowed to spread."

Trilea reluctantly agreed, and so the next day the chosen ones along with a group of the Lamassana started in the direction they knew that the Clan lived.

The Clan lived the other side of a range of mountains that if they went around would take them weeks. They didn't have the time for such a luxury; they had to climb one of the mountains, sheer cliff though it was.

By the first day they had managed to climb half way, and camped that night on a little cleft, tying ropes secured to the rock so that if they rolled in the night, they wouldn't fall to their death.

By the second day they were exhausted, on the cliff face there was nothing that Mazia wanted to do more than stop, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You can do it" the father of the baby they had rescued from the evil men encouraged her. "You all saved my little Zalia, but I have spoken to your friends and I know it was you who held her on the long journey to our people, it was you who held her to you, gave her comfort in her distress."

"I only did what anyone would do" she felt him behind her helping her upwards, "she is a lovely little girl."

"Yes she is" he replied, "and Mazia, look above you, we are at the top."

Mazia was amazed, "how did we get here so fast? Last time I looked we had a long way to go."

"I distracted you" he grinned, as they both climbed up to the plateau. "Arh look at the view."

Mazia gazed out at all the land before her eyes, it felt like she was on the top of the world, she wondered if she stared hard enough if she would be able to see the Zelandonii, her home camp, and her mother. "This is awe inspiring, I have always like to climb hills, but this is the highest I have ever been, I feel so close to the mother here."


	8. Chapter 08

Their seclusion was over, Thonolan and Leshia walked back into the summer camp, to the shouts and cheers of their friends.

They hadn't even had time to deposit their belongings in the ninth camp's tent, before Jondalar and Joharran were wanting Thonolan's time.

"Will you show us this irrigation idea you told us about, we have a group ready to go to the ninth camp, we have just been waiting for you."

Thonolan laughed, "father I am surprised you let me have any time with my new mate. I could tell how much it vexed you; you always were interested in new ideas. Now you want to part me from Leshia again."

"Yeah but we need to go anyway, you are going to need a hut for you and your mate."

"I suppose I can be dragged away for that" Thonolan agreed.

So laden down with a pack Thonolan kissed his mate goodbye, and promised to be back in a few days for when the summer meeting finished so he could escort her to her new home.

"I will look after her" Ayla promised as she kissed her son.

"And I will make sure your mother doesn't do too much" Leshia grinned, as he caught her up in his arms, smashing his mouth to hers.

-----------------

They arrived at the ninth camp the next day, glad to see his home again, Thonolan wanted nothing more than to start building the home he would share with his mate, and any children they had. Jondalar had to literary drag him away from the site that he had chosen.

"Come on son, we can all work on your home soon, but we can't do this running water scheme without you.

"Okay, but I just want to do something first" and he ran to his old home, coming out again carrying the spear that he had learnt to hunt with, the spear Jondalar had made him when he was a boy.

"What are you doing with that?" Jondalar asked, feeling confused.

"I want to mark where I want my hut built" he replied, thrusting the spear deep into the ground. "My spear of childhood, marking my way into adulthood."

----------------

Together they climbed the gentle hill that bordered their camp on one side. They already knew where a spring was, it had been used many times over the years.

"What do we do first?" Joharran asked, as they arrived.

"We dig a trench, running from in front of the spring, down the hill, and then run it through our camp and into the river" he explained throwing a digging shovel at the leader.

They worked all day, well into the evening, making good progress.

"We will dig for river clay tomorrow" Thonolan yawned, eager for his furs empty as they were. "Tomorrow we will line the trench with the clay, and then once it is dry, with supply our people with clean fresh water."

"That is it?" Jondalar exclaimed. "It is such a simple idea, so easy to achieve, why did no one from the Zelandonii think of this?"

"Maybe the mother wanted to give another people a gift, and through them we are gifted too" Thonolan wisely stated.

-----------------

Once the meeting with the Zelandonia had finished Bruk had taken his Clan to a secluded valley, half a day walk from the summer meeting. He didn't want any trouble so had decided that it was for the best that the two peoples were given time to get to know each other.

"Bruk" a voice grunted, and he saw it was the son of his dead mate's son.

"Hello Grub" he welcomed the boy.

"Bruk, you said that when we found somewhere to live, when we were not travelling all the time, you would teach me to hunt" the boy motioned.

Bruk felt like grinning with amusement, they had only been camped for a day, and the boy was already on his case. "I don't know" he signed, "how old are you now? Maybe you are too young yet."

Grub's chest puffed out with pride, "I am five Bruk, I am ready to take my place as one of the hunters, one of the men."

"Okay" Bruk responded, and started to pull his aching body into a standing position, "this man is getting old" he muttered to himself in Zelandonii.

They walked to his small tent, Bruk went in, and came out carrying a small sling. "I made this for you last year, before everything became so bad. I am glad to be able to finally be able to give it to you."

Grub took the sling with excitement, "thank you Bruk" he thanked the leader, and followed him to the area they had set up for weapon's practise.

Bruk was soon made proud when the young boy once shown the technique just one time, was quickly able to master the basic skill needed to use the weapon, and he knew that with practise he would become a proficient hunter with it.

When the lesson was over, Grub turned to Bruk, and gestured "will you teach me how to hunt with a spear too?"

------------

In the last few days Marona had been feeling more like herself, her body had healed, though she still didn't have her memory of the last twenty years back. One thing she did remember was how much she had enjoyed making clothes; she had taken this duty away from Danni, though he still brought her the skins.

She had also started cooking, and one day when energy filled her again, she had asked Danni to take her up the cliff, so she could gather some vegetation. She had been astounded when he had showed the grassland; its lusciousness was awe inspiring.

Danni stood nearby, his spear shooter notched and ready to fire, if any wild animals tried to attack them.

He watched as Marona literary skipped from one plant to another, filling the strait jacket she had turned into a light pack, with berries, and plants, with wheat. Pleased with herself she turned and looked at Danni, and smiled at the gentle man.

For the first time in many days and weeks, Danni felt hope flutter within him.

-------------------

"Why is no one looking for my parents?" Ayla heard through the hide of the Zelandonia tent, as she was meditating on the mother. She sighed, and after apologising to those communing with her, went to sort out the kafuffle.

"Marni, I'm sorry, I should have come and talk to you" she smiled sadly at the young woman. "Come, we will go to the ninth's tent, we can talk there."

Silently the two women walked through the busy summer meeting, full of people enjoying the last day.

"Marni" she started when they had reached the shelter, "Joharran wanted to search for your parents, a group were put together, but then the mother sent me a message. She told me we must leave them alone, that they are safe and well, she is providing for them, looking out for them, we don't have to worry. When the time is right, when what the mother wants to achieve is done then and only then will they come back. And she said that anyone looking for them wouldn't find them, but only get lost themselves."

"But……….."

"I know it is hard, but you are not a child anymore, you are a young mated woman, with a baby and a young child. You don't need your parents; you must allow them to find their own way."

Then she got up, made the woman a cup of calming chamomile tea, hugged her, and said "I will leave you to have a think, if you let the mother talk to you, you will know in your sprit that leaving them to sort themselves out, is the best thing to do."

----------------------

As they came down the mountain, tension was rising amongst the Lamassana and the chosen ones. Trepidation filled them as they thought of the response that they might receive from the beleaguered clan who had been abused by the evilness that had come from within their own.

"How far does the clan live from here?" Aylanar asked Lamassana.

"They used to live at the side of the mountain, not far from here, but I fear that they have moved, trying to protect themselves from those who want to hurt them, I believe that they live in the forest now, you can just see the trees from here."

Aylanar looked towards the forest, and saw smoke majestically rising above the green heads of the trees, clinging to their leaves before escaping into the atmosphere. He pointed at it, thereby proving that Lamassa was right about her assertion.

As it was getting late in the day, they decided to camp at the foot of the mountain, eating the vegetation that grew there, along with rabbits that scurried in and out of the forests.

"Lamassa" Aylanar spoke the holy woman's name in between mouthfuls. "How do you think the clan will respond to us?"

She put down her empty plate, and looked at him, "that is something that has been worrying me, if we all come upon them on mass, it might frighten them, make them think that we are the attackers, not here to help them. I think I should go alone, I can speak their language, I have met them before, which means that they might listen to me."

"The clan are a traditional male dominated society, much as you deserve every respect, they would respond to a man a lot better" Aylanar advised her, "I am not saying that you should not go, but that if I came too, then I would be able to help you, smooth the way over and remember the mother did send me the gift of communications too, plus I know much of the ancient language, the one that all clans know, my aunt Ayla, who I am named after, taught me, and the others."

Lamassa didn't take this offensively, she could see the wisdom in his argument that they both had been given the same gift from the mother of understanding and speaking all languages meant that he was a natural choice for this mission. She also remembered how the clan men had been uncomfortable talking to a woman, even a holy one. She looked at Aylanar, and smiled "you are wise beyond your years my friends" she said, "and yes, I agree with you, in the morning we will go together."


	9. Chapter 09

Bectie held a small child to her chest. Carefully she removed gunk from its mouth, but still the baby didn't take its first breath.

Gently she put the girl on the hide covered platform, and using a woven blanket made of moufflan wool, she rubbed its blue skin.

"Is my baby okay?" the mother asked, her voice rising hersterically with each word.

Bectie didn't answer; she was too busy breathing life giving air into the small child's lungs.

"Is her heart beating?" the other woman attending the birth asked, "should I get the first?"

bectie nodded, and glanced up as the woman hurried out of the tent. Then she turned her attention back to the small girl.

"Come on baby" she encouraged, putting an ear to the child's chest and listening to the light beat of her heart. She smiled at the trembling mother, "her heart is beating" she told her, "there is still hope."

All the while, she still rubbed the child's skin, trying to warm the cold baby up.

"Come on little one" she said blowing air once more into the small one's mouth.

The child started to splutter, and then after filling her lungs for the first time with air, she screamed her anger at the way she had been squeezed into life.

"I see you didn't need me" Ayla said as she stepped into the tent followed by the healer that had gone to get her.

"I beg to differ" Bectie smiled, "all that I am, all that I know I owe to you, for without your intervention into my life as a small child I wouldn't stand here before you. All through my life I have heard of what you did for me. You are my inspiration, the reason I am a healer."

-------------------

She felt as big as a mammoth, as she wandered between the trader's tables, enjoying the last few days of the summer meeting, she knew that she only had weeks left until her child arrived. And she was thankful for that, maybe it was her age but this pregnancy had really taken its toll, she was exhausted, and the heat of the summer didn't help. She almost felt jealous of the young mother who had already delivered her baby, but she knew that she would have to be patient. She would have to wait until the babe was ready to be born.

Already though she had been feeling twinges, she had tried to ignore them but eventually she had made herself a willow bark tea, which she knew would give her the pain relief she needed without hurting her unborn child.

It was just as well as she was constantly needed. A baby needed turning, an argument had to be sorted out, everyone wanted her, leaving very little time for herself and her baby.

"I am so tired" she told Leshia that night, "look at me, I am as big as a mountain now, and no one is letting me rest. Maybe I should let someone else be the First Zelendonii."

"Don't you dare" Ura had overheard her dear friend, and the mother of her mate moaning her lot. "we will only be here for a few more days, and then we go home. You will have loads less to do then; in fact I am pretty sure that Jondalar and your sons Durc and Thonolan won't let you do too much."

"But what about now?" Ayla wailed, "I love my people, and I want to help them, but I really can't cope with another day like today."

"Yeah I heard about all the Zelendonia meetings today" Ura said, "there is a new camp starting, the Mamutoi visitors have decided to stay and become Zelendonii."

"Yes" sighed Ayla, "and as much as I am thrilled that some of my Mamutoi kin will be living nearby, the effort of setting up a whole new camp is very draining to me."

"Where are they going to go?" Leshia asked.

"Not far from the Ninth Camp actually, so close we will be able to celebrate some of the winter festivals together." She grinned, "I am really happy that they are going to stay, I just wish that I could give them my full attention, and all my energies, but the baby doesn't like sharing."

"Well as a healer myself I put you on rest until we leave for our home. I will talk to the Zelendonii of the second cave to take over your work for the rest of the duration of the meeting. She is a good woman, and won't try to take your position of you because you show weakness."

Ayla smiled, "Ralnana would be a very wise choice. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep."

-------------

Thonolan placed the spear that had marked the location of the hut he would share with Leshia on the wall. He had decided to build it differently to the way that had been used before, using stones and cement. It took longer, was harder work for those involved, but the end result was a lot stronger than the other huts they had made from wood before.

"I wonder if Ayla would like a hut like this one" Jondalar mused looking around at the interior, "it is far less drafty in here than the other huts."

"It does seem more secure" Thonolan grinned, "maybe when we all get back, we could build some more. Winter is a couple of months away; with everyone helping we should be able to build at least a couple before the snow comes."

"I agree" Jondalar said, "but we will start with the central hut first."

Thonolan nodded his head, and looked around his new style home, because it was made of stone and not the more combustible wood he had been able to put the hearth to one side of the home, building a vent to the side to let out the smoke. This had left more room for living areas, he had separated it all into five sections, a food preparation and cooking area, two sleeping areas, a storage area and most innovative of all, an area for bathing, with its own running water.

When they had dug the trench for the irrigation, he had dug his own smaller one leading up to the spear and then curving back to the main trench. After it had been lined with concrete, and allowed to dry, then they had built the hut over it, it was something they had repeated to all the other huts.

When the work had been done, and they had rested accordingly, they set off back to the summer meeting to pick up their loved ones and bring them back to the ninth camp for the winter.

They left all their tools behind, and rode the horses at break neck speed, reaching the tent filled meadow by lunch time.

----------------

"Come on" Bruk motioned, "we have to go hunting before the winter comes. We haven't had good luck in recent times, not in our old home, but now we have a new start. From what I remember of this land, it is teeming with wild life, we should easily be able to find enough to fill our new food stores for the whole winter."

He collected his spear, his sling and the spear shooter he always used, and waited for all the other hunters to get ready.

He noticed that a couple of girls were looking longingly at the assembled group of men, eyeing the weapons they held in their hands.

"Wait" he grunted, putting his hand up to stop all movement. He pointed at the girls, who scurried over to him. With his eyes he examined their faces, all of that had distinct other qualities to them, they were not pure clan. He had not really noticed before, they had found them all alone on the way to the Zelendonii lands, and had just assimilated them into their own.

But looking closer, he realised that these girls were different from other clan women. Where as they had always been submissive, he had noticed that they had taken great delight in the Zelendonii meeting, watching everything, trying out all the wonderful delights whereas the other clan women hung back. If he had not been so worried about finding a home for his people then he would have seen how much they had changed.

"These girls should learn to hunt" he stated to the other hunters.

"No" they all grunted.

"It is forbidden for a woman to touch a weapon" one of them quickly signed, "you might be our leader but that position can be taken away from you, and given to someone else."

"But these girls are not just clan, they are other, when we were at the Zelendonii meeting, you all saw that both men and women hunted."

"That might be so" another responded, "but we are the clan, our women gather, they sew, they cook, and we men are the ones who hunt. It is how it is and how it has always been."

"Actually" Bruk motioned, "Ayla, the first holy woman of the Zelendonii was raised by a clan far away from here. The mythical Mog-ur one eye was the man of her hearth, he allowed her to hunt, and he even went back into the memories and discovered that there was a time that women hunted alongside the men, like the others."

He knew it was no good arguing; they had their ideas, their ways and were not willing to change them. Nevertheless, he would help the girls, he would teach them in secret to hunt.

-------------

"Marona, you have recovered so much from your injuries" Danni commented one morning. "Are you ready to go back to the Zelendonii?"

She shook her head, "How can I go back when all I can remember is Jondalar loving me, holding me in his arms. And then finding out he has betrayed me, given his love to another."

"We don't have to go back to the ninth, we could go to another camp."

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near any Zelendonii at the moment, their laughter is too raw in my ears. You can go back if you want but I will stay here."

"If you stay then I stay" he asserted, "but we could go to the Lanzadonii, they would make us welcome, it might not be safe for us to stay here in the winter. If the path up to the meadow freezes it will be impassable, and the valley is already flooded. If we decide to go elsewhere we need to go now while the weather allows us to travel."

"I suppose that what you say makes sense, but I don't want to go to the Lanzadonii, they are Jondalar's kin. Is there no other people we could head for?"

"Well, we could head for my original people, when I visited them earlier on in the year they begged me to stay, but I wanted to get back to the Zelendonii. Now though I would willingly take you there, but without horses it would take weeks to get there, and winter will kick in sooner than that."

"Oh that is too bad" Marona stated.

"There is one thing we could do though, we could travel back to the summer meeting, and collect my horses. You wouldn't have to see anyone, I could leave you somewhere safe, and that way I could talk to my daughter Marni so she knows that we are safe."

"Would I have to ride a horse?" Marona asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, but before your accident you used to ride them all the time. If you don't want to ride one then I won't make you, but I think you should give it a try."

"Okay" she gulped her reply.

---------------

Mazia watched as Aylanar and Lamassa left for the nearby clan.

"I hope they will be alright" she sighed.

"they will be just fine" Zalia's father comforted her.

She turned and looked at the handsome man, "you know I have talked to you many times, but I don't know what your name is" she commented, "so are you going to introduce yourself?"

He grinned back at her, and took her hands into his, "fair Mazia, how could I be so remiss as to not tell you my name? I can only think that your beauty dazzled me so much that I forgot."

Mazia grinned, "you speak with an eloquent tongue, but you still have not told me your name."

"My name is Thalen."

"well, I am pleased to meet you Thalen" she squeezed his hands, "now tell me more about that baby of yours?"

His face darkened, "I left her with Talah, and the other women. I didn't really want to leave her, but felt that I had to help bring those men to justice. Since her own mother died, the women have been feeding her because she wasn't old enough to wean. Though since you brought her back she has been really fussy, hasn't wanted to latch on. They told me that it was time for her to be given solid food but I don't know where to start."

"Well I can help you with that, I helped my brother's mate with her children when I was younger" Mazia offered. "She showed me how to prepare the food we eat for young children; you just have to make sure it is cut up very small, and add salt after their portion has been taken out. How about I show you how to make boiled tuber mash, I saw some of the orange vegetable at the foot of the mountain earlier. That way you will know what you are doing when you get back to her."

"Oh thank you" he smiled, "that would be most welcome. I know that the other women would have shown me, but they are so busy with their own children, anyway you are so nice, I would much rather learn from you."

Mazia hid her embarrassment, trying not to let him see how her face flamed at his words, she thought he was nice too, far too nice to be alone. Suddenly she realised that she had found her place, the one assigned to her by the mother. She would be his new mate, she thought with determination.

------------

Valut looked at the huts that surrounded him. He had only been used to the large Mamutoi lodges or caves that held all the members of a group. Now he would be living in his own hut, it would be strange.

But he didn't long for the old ways but embraced the new ones with relish. He had been excited when he had found out about all the advancements that the Zelendonii had made. He had yearned to see the herd of aurochs that resided by the ninth camp, and that had been the over riding reason why he along with Rydag had decided to set up camp so close to them.

Now that the huts were built, they would start hunting to stock up on supplies, and in the spring they would start to catch their own young animals to form a herd of domesticated red-brown horned moufflan sheep.

For now they needed to start building surrounds with which they would be surrounded, as well as shelters that would protect them from the carnivorous animals that abounded the area that those in captivity would not be able to flee from.

But he had other duties as well, as the spiritual lead of the new camp, he had to commune with the mother, search for what her will was, seek her will and communicate that with the rest of their people.

He sat in the central hut, in front of the fire and stared at it. He wondered what especially she had in store for them over the coming winter.

------------

After the closing ceremony, Ayla declared the summer meeting finished and everyone returned to their tents, to pack up their belongings ready to travel back to their winter homes.

For Marni this was a bitter sweet moment, she had agreed to join the new camp; it was a new beginning for her, one when she could get to know Danag, the big bear of a Mamutoi man. He made her shiver when she thought of him.

Her happiness was spoilt though by the knowledge that her parents were missing, and her mother was not herself when she had last been seen. She understood that the mother was working with them but that didn't make her worry less or not miss them.

She had just finished packing her baby's belongings when she heard a scratching on the hide curtain that served as a door. She hurried over wondering who could be there, but was shocked to see the man standing there before her.

"Father" she cried; the floodgates that she had tried to hold back, burst and tears fell down her face. "father you are alright, where is mother?"

"Your mother is fine" he hugged her, "she doesn't want to come into the camp at the moment, she hasn't regained her memory, and feels that she doesn't want to be part of the Zelendonii at the moment. I am here to tell you we are alright dear daughter, and to inform you that we will be travelling to the Larochai, to spend the winter with them. I am hoping that your mother will be much more like herself by the spring and she will be willing to return then.

"Can I see her?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"No" he crushed her to him when he saw how her face crumbled even more. "I am sorry Marni, she is too delicate at the moment and because she doesn't remember any of us, you are just a Zelendonii to her. If she sees you coming to see her, I fear that she will flee and I won't be able to find her again."

"Okay father" she sobbed, "but please come back, I know I am a grown woman but I don't want to live my life out without my parents nearby."

"I know love" he hugged her again and then hurried away.

Marni collapsed on the floor in floods of tears, and was found like that by Danag found her later on.

--------------

Ayla had decided that she was too big to ride a horse. She was worried that it could bring on premature labour so she walked some of the way, enjoying the exercise. The rest of the way she sat on the travois that Jondalar's horse was pulling.

She ignored the bumps, though they vibrated through her stomach. When they eventually reached the ninth camp, she wearily instructed everyone to get settled and after Jondalar had laid them out went to her furs, exhausted and more than a little bit in pain.

The next day she felt better so she put the twinges she had been getting down to the travelling and got on with her life.

------------

Finally Lamassa and Aylanar saw signs of occupation ahead of them, smoke rose in the distance, the bank of the nearby river showed footprints in the mud, and there was a path of shells scattered haphazardly in the soil as if someone had been collecting them, but unknowably had a hole in their basket.

Up closer they could hear angry grunts, words like fight, evil and scared accosted their mother given gifted ears.

"Uh oh" Aylanar sighed, which earned a look of recrimination from Lamassa.

"Be quiet" she urged, she looked through the trees to see a flurry of arms, as the clan members communicated with each other.

"We must make these others pay" one of them motioned, verbally saying others like he was spitting in disgust.

"We will" another signed, "but first we must rescue the children."

Across the other side of the settlement a mother was tearlessly crying, "my baby, my child" she whined, her empty arms held out in supplication. "Great Cave Bear please bring our children back."

"Intruders" a man grunted, he was sat swaying in front of a fire, from the tattoo on his cheek he was obviously a Mog-ur and he was pointing in their direction.

Within moments they were surrounded, by hostile spear poking clan.

----------------

Bruk could feel within him that someone somewhere was in trouble, he felt so disturbed by this idea that he went to his Mog-ur who communed with the spirits.

"One of the Zelendonii, a traveller who is far away is surrounded by angry clan. He is accompanied by a holy woman, the Cave Bear says we must pray for these two individuals and for the clan tribe as well, if we don't then all will be lost, the others will die, and the Clan will be corrupted, and abandoned by our spirits."

He threw some herbs onto the fire, and swayed in front of it. "Come" he shouted, "everyone join me."

Within seconds the whole of the camp was slumped on the ground as the Cave Bear took them into their dreams and joined them there.

Bruk opened his eyes to find himself in a green meadow, a bubbling brook flowed nearby, and butterflies flitted through the air.

"My people" a grizzly bear approached them, flowers appearing where he stepped. "a great evil has arisen in the south, one that seeks to corrupt all of creation.

Bruk watched as the bear changed into a woman, and then a young man with thorns on his head. He then changed back to the bear.

"Hold my hands my people, form a circle, join with me in meditation."

Bruk took the clawed paw of the bear, and watched as one by one, the stoic people did what they had never done before, they held hands. Finally they had formed a circle.

"Take us there" the bear shouted, and the view changed, to one of a rocky hill, as they surrounded the clan and Aylanar and Lamassa.

"My people scream to the creator of all, ask him to protect those before us, and to tell them to desist. Let them work together to stop the evil."

Together they prayed, and noticed that slowly the Others and Clan before them stopped their actions and seemed to be able to hear them.

---------------

"I can't believe I am sat on top of a horse" Marona grinned at Danni. "It feels so wonderful, and free."

"You might have forgotten the last twenty years" he commented, "but it seems that your body has not have forgotten how to ride."

They rode through a meadow, the grass tickling their knees. They had already travelled for a day and a half, and though they had been taking it slowly Danni had said that they would arrive at his people within the week.

For now, they enjoyed the gentle rock of the animals, and the vision of the sun as it set after a long day.

"I think we should stop for the day" Danni decided, and pulled his horse to a stop. He jumped off, and ran to Marona, helping her to climb down. "You rest" he told her, "I will make dinner."

----------

Safely ensconced in her new hut at the ninth camp, Ayla listened to all that was going on outside. The Zelendonii were really enjoying the benefits that the irrigation brought, and they knew that as winter set in even more that it would be invaluable.

Some, like her, had been given the extra gift of having running water inside. Right now Jondalar was filling a hollowed out, and sanded log with hot water, ready for her to bathe. She remembered the hot springs of the Losadunai's caves, she wondered if the log would be similar.

"Ayla, it is ready" Jondalar shouted, "I have put in some of your fragrant herbs to soothe you."

He was worried about her, she saw it in his eyes, he was hardly away from her now, always ready to help, and when he couldn't be with her, someone else took his place.

She took her clothes off, and stepped into the steaming water. It felt glorious, wonderful; she shivered as she felt the hot water tickle her back as she laid down in it.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Jondalar asked.

"Later" she mumbled, enjoying the luxurious heat too much to wash herself.

She felt the baby within her kick, obviously also enjoying her bath, she saw her stomach move as if the child stroked the inside of her.

Finally she knew that she could put off washing herself no longer, the water was already cooling, only warm now, "Jondalar will you wash my hair then?"

Within now time, she was dressed again, and he was combing her wet hair with a teasel. "You have such wondrous hair" he murmured, and kissed her neck. "You smell divine."

"Always pleasures on your brain Jondalar, here I am as big as a mammoth, and about to have my child but you still want to share the gift."

Jondalar grinned sheepishly, "sorry Ayla."

------------

Ranie laughed as another of the young Zelendonii men who had joined their camp, followed her down to the river.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked eagerly.

"I am just going to bathe in the river" she told him, "I think I can manage that on my own."

"I could wash your back" he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Hinanar, I know what you have in mind. It is the same idea many of the other men have. Look, I know that none of you have seen black skin before, but I am the same as you really."

Hinanar had the grace to blush, "I'm sorry" he mumbled and ran away.

"You are evil" a voice laughed.

"Aylat" Ranie grinned, "I know I am, but it is so funny seeing how they react."

"You should tell them that you aren't interested" he told her, "that you are already taken."

"Taken indeed" she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, "I am just going to have a bath, would you like to join me?"

"Mmm" he kissed her back, "I think I might take you up on that."

----------------

Bruk watched as the great bear admonished those of the Clan that were far away. The shouting of his people still carried on, but now it seemed to have become quieter, had settled into a low roar.

A Mog-ur stepped forward, obviously the holy man for this group of people. Bruk couldn't hear what he said to the bear, but knew that his motions were filled with anxiety, every so often a word would be grunted that he understood, child, gone, help. He didn't know what the great evil was, but he ascertained it was something to do with the children.

Interspersed in the words, the prayers of his people, he could hear angry muttering coming from the people that were so far away.

And he saw the pale faces of the servants of the doni.

Finally the bear spoke to all. "My people" he said, "there is an infestation in this world, and it seeks to control my people, both those of the ancient lineage, and those that are the newcomers. Except those that are meant to be lost, those who have let this malevolence enter their hearts, will be forfeited. The rest of you need to work together, not blame each other. Collectively, you will be strong, you will defeat this wickedness. But if you refuse to accept those that are different, if you let your fears stop you from doing my will, then the evil will win and slowly but surely I will let it rule the lands, and control your hearts."

"But it is their people that have stolen our children" a woman accused.

"And there's too were taken, but I sent my chosen ones to rescue them. These same young people are here to save your children, if you will let them."

"Who are these chosen people?"

"One of them stands before you, Aylanar is one of the implement I have sent to accomplish my will, trust him, trust them all, and they will guide you to the new truth."

Suddenly Bruk felt himself soar through the air, he closed his eyes in fear and when he opened them again he saw that he was back at his home along with the rest of his people.

"What is this new truth?" he mumbled to himself in Zelendonii, "and who are these chosen people?"


	10. Chapter 10

They only just reached the cave of the Larochai before the first snow of winter. Faren had joyfully welcomed them to join them for as long as they wanted, even longer if possible. He was pleased to see that Danni had returned, and even happier that he had brought a beautiful woman with him, even if they didn't seem to be partners.

He had soon found out that this wasn't true, Marona was mated to Danni, but she just couldn't remember her life for the last twenty years.

"You should talk to Larochi; he will be pleased to see you again. He will probably want to ask you about Leshia and Thonolan make sure you tell him first about Marona, and her problem. Maybe he can help you."

As soon as Danni had settled Marona in the visitor's hearth, and introduced her to many of the Larochai women, he had hurried of to find the holy man.

Larochi was intrigued by the story, and started to make preparations to consult with the mother as to where the woman's memory had disappeared to.

Within no time, Marona and Danni were sat at his hearth.

"What do you remember of your old life my dear?" Larochi kindly asked her.

"I only remember my life growing up with the Zelendonii. I fell in love with a wonderful man. I was so happy, but then I awoke to find everything had changed, a lot of time had past, I was no longer a young woman, I was not a beauty anymore, I was told that I was mated, but not to Jondalar, he had decided to live his life with another. I have children, but I would not know them if they walked past this hearth right now."

The holy man nodded, "and would you like to bring your memories back?"

Marona looked startled at this question, she thought her past was lost to her, "I don't know…." She stammered, and then she saw Danni's eager face, she had grown close to the man over the months; she had a feeling somewhere within her that this man was important to her, but she didn't know how. She had made up her mind, for the first time in a long time, she knew what she wanted, she looked at Larochi with peaceful eyes, "yes, I want to remember" she told him.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes, both of you and meditate on the mother. She is close, and wants to have all her people whole."

Marona did as she was told and tried to think about the deity she had been taught about as a child.

"The mother is ever changing, she doesn't stay still, and she reveals her character to us bit by bit. Just recently I have felt her coming close, touching me, altering the way I do things." He reached out and placed his hand on Marona's head. "Ever lasting one, come close to this child of yours. Replace what has been stolen. Bring her back into the fullness of your will."

Marona felt tingling on her scalp, it seemed to emanate from the holy man's hand, and fall deep into her head, into the part of herself that thought. Suddenly she had a memory of being trapped.

She remembered the cave walls, the hopelessness, and she heard herself call out for help.

"Danni."

Everything flooded back from where she had placed her most joyous thoughts. She had hidden them inside herself as they had caused her such pain when she had been alone and dying. But she had lost herself in that place too. Now she was free, she opened her eyes to see the joyful eyes of the holy man who knew without her telling him what had happened.

Then she saw Danni, sitting so close his eyes closed. She thought about all she had put him through over the months since she had forgotten everything. "It is time to make it up to him" she decided. "Danni" she shouted, seeing him start to open his eyes, and look around with a mixture of desperation and hope, she threw herself into his arms, "Danni" she repeated, smiling up at him, "my mate, my love, the man of my heart, I love you."

----------------------------

Aylanar left Lamassa with the gentle people of the Clan. He had grown up hearing from his aunt what good people they were but especially after their violent start; it was wonderful to finally be able to understand what that meant, and to experience it.

The Clan were just like them, good and kind people, but threaten their own, and that quickly changed.

He would have worried for the fate of the men who had stolen the Clan's children, if he had not already seen how they had treated the young of the Lamassana.

And if they died, then so be it. If the mother wanted to put out the evil in their hearts like a man putting out a bush fire, who was he to object to where she stamped.

He was just happy that he was loved of the mother, and hoped he would never do anything that would make her throw her punishment down on him.

He was nearly at the camp now, the Lamassana were waiting, ready to move at a moment's notice, ready to join with their cousins to make a council of war against the evil.

-----------------------------------

Mazia watched Thalen striding across the meadow. The muscles in his legs strained against the tan hide leggings as he walked. She had been spending a lot of time with him recently, teaching him how to cook for a young one. With each day she spent with him, the more she fell in love; she just hoped he felt the same.

She was about to go over to him, he always seemed so happy to see her, but her plans changed when she saw Aylanar.

"I'm back" he grinned, "everyone needs to get ready, we are all moving to near the cave of the Clan."

---------------------

It had been a long time; he had spent years wandering from one place to another. He had been spending time with many, but had never found the one. He still searched for her, she was out there somewhere he knew, living her life, one day he would find her.

The ice of the glacier glittered as he traversed it. He had never come this way before, always he had travelled South, West or East, but never North. It wasn't until he spent time with a group of peple who had had visitors come through that had spoken about her. They had even left one of their own behind; he had enjoyed picking his mind.

Now he knew he was nearly there, he could feel her spirit, it felt that he could almost reach out and touch her he was so close.

"And when I find her" he grinned as he flew past the Lanzadonii, "she will rue the day she ever heard my name and that brat of hers will be sorry he caused the death of Broud."

-----------------------

Broud drifted over to the prone figure asleep in furs.

"She is still ugly" he thought, noticing how swollen her stomach was and that she muttered in her sleep. "I could have some fun here" he mused, reaching out a see through finger to the woman. He poked her.

--------------------

Ayla sat up in her furs, something had woken her up, she rubbed her extended belly, "it must have been the baby kicking" she thought, and immediately felt a sharp pain in her side.

She grimaced with pain; it had felt like someone had stuck a sharpened stick in her side.

-----------------

Broud was enjoying himself, every time he touched her, she flinched, when he poked her, she had shouted out with pain.

He would have giggled in his glee at finally punishing her. When his Clan had found the girl, he had been respected, but she had taken that away from him. She had usurped his manhood ceremony; everyone had talked about her instead of him. Every step he took, he was always in her shadow. She was only a female but had seemed to take over his people. Even when she had left, her dark shadow had laid over them; her son had stayed, been just as repulsive as his mother.

It had been Durc's fault that he had hurt his toe on that stone. Broud had always hoped for a hunter's death, killed by a dirk toothed tiger, or a woolly mammoth, but a little stone had taken him out. His face would have brightened with embarrassment if he wasn't a spirit, Ayla and Durc had made his life, and death a mockery.

But they would pay. Broud thrust his hand into Ayla's stomach, feeling a baby move away; he followed it, and found it heart. He was just about to crush the life maintaining organ.

------------------------

"Broud" a voice confronted him, "leave Ayla alone."

He turned around and saw Brun, the man of his hearth flanked by his brother and sister.

"When you died, you were allowed to wander the world" Creb told him. "You were giving the chance to rethink the way that you had lived your life, to see how others lived in peace and harmony and to repent for the way you had been."

"But from your behaviour to my adopted daughter" Iza said, "you haven't changed; you are evil to the core."

"You make me ashamed that you are the son of my mate" Brun motioned, "I failed with you."

A fourth spirit appeared before him, he towered over the siblings, "you have had your chance" the bear said, "but it is time to face your punishment."

The ground seemed to start rumbling beneath him, he looked at the ground with fear, as it broke open and black smoke poured out. He stared at the bear with fright, "help me" he shouted.

"It is too late for help" the bear said.

Broud watched with horror as something crawled out of the void. A monster more terrifying than any animal he had ever seen slowly stood up before him, towering over him.

He tried to run, but vines grew out of the crack, catching his legs, pulling him in.

The creature took one step towards him, bleaching sulphurous breathe at him, and then in one fluid motion, it opened its mouth, and swallowed him whole.

--------------------

Pain washed over her, Ayla tried to concentrate, counting each contraction to see how bad they were, but she was so tired. She was having trouble staying awake. "Jondalar" she shouted, knowing he wouldn't be far.

Within seconds he was at her side, followed by Ura, and Bectie who was visiting for the day from the nearby Mamutoi camp.

"What is wrong Ayla?" he asked, anxiousness etching a groove in his forehead.

"I think it is time" she told him.

Jondalar started to hyperventilate; he had been worrying about this day for most of the summer, now it was here he couldn't quite cope.

"You sound just like a first time father" Ayla giggled between contractions, "I have given birth before."

"Yeah, I know but you are older now" he thought about what he had just said, and added. "I'm sorry Ayla, but you aren't a young girl anymore. It has been a long time since you gave birth to Thonolan; I am just scared that something is going to go wrong."

"She will be just fine" Ura respectfully told him, her head was bowed low, a habit she still found difficult to overcome.

"Okay, I suppose I haven't got much choice anyway, this baby is going to come no matter what, but I am going to stay with her" he said with determination.

"You can hold her hand" Bectie smiled, already boiling water for pain relief cures and sterilization of a knife.

----------------------

For a fourth pregnancy, the labour was pretty standard. She was in a lot of pain, but willow bark and hops tea to calm her, and make her feel more in control, it had been laced with honey to sweeten it.

Her contractions were coming quick and fast, they now were only a minute apart, her waters had burst and she was fully open, she was ready to push.

Ayla worked with the contraction, using its force to push out the child. She felt the sting of its head opening her up.

"It is nearly here" Ura told her, "just one more push."

"I know" she gritted her teeth, and straining her muscles she impelled the baby to be born.

Bectie watched as the child slivered into the world. As Ura lifted it up, she saw another head starting to work it way out. "Ura, she is having twins" she said, catching the child's shoulders.

"There are two of them" Jondalar looked faint, "what are they?"

"Your mate has had a boy and a girl" Bectie giggled.

Ayla tried to sit up to see them.

"No" Ura forbade her, "lie down, the afterbirths aren't out yet."

Ayla nodded, and pushed when she was told to, feeling it past from her.

"The other one isn't coming loose" Ura panicked, she started prodding Ayla's stomach, "your womb isn't shrinking. We have to get the afterbirth out, or you will bleed to death."

"You need to massage my abdomen, try to get it to detach" Ayla told her.

"It isn't working" Ura cried a minute later.

"Hhharder, more forcefully" Ayla ordered, wincing as her friend's fingers bit into her belly.

"No, still nothing."

Ayla sighed, turning around to her panic stricken mate, she said "Jondalar go and find Folara, tell her what is happening. Tell her that I need her to look after you until I am ready to see you again."

"But I want to stay with you" he cried, tears falling down his face in his fear that he was going to loose his Ayla.

"You can't stay, I don't want you to" she told him, "please, go" she begged.

Glumly Jondalar left, turning at the last moment he said "look after her please."

Ura soberly nodded her head, and then turned her attention back to Ayla.

"You are going to have to get it out of me" Ayla ordered, "you are going to have to put your hand up my birth passage, and into my womb."

Ura gulped, "my hands are too big" she commented.

"Then Bectie will have to do it."

Bectie had never felt more frightened in her life, here was her mentor in front of her, possibly about to die of a fatal haemorrhage, and she had to inflict unspeakable pain on her just to save her life. But she had no choice, Ayla had to live. She pushed back her terror, ignored her nerves and crouched down between Ayla's legs.

"Did you make a marigold infusion?" Ayla enquired.

Bectie nodded her head.

"Wash your hands in it, and use liberal amounts on me. It is an antiseptic, it will help to make sure that I don't get an infection."

Bectie quickly did this.

"Ura, give me more willow bark tea" she instructed. "And a piece of leather."

Ayla hurriedly gulped down the tea, "give me another."

Finally she was ready, she rolled the leather up and put it between her teeth, biting into it. Then she nodded.

Bectie started to ease her fingers into Ayla's opening, followed by her hand. It was a tight squeeze, but she was still dilated. Bit by bit she pushed her hand in, past her knuckles, up to her wrists, still she hadn't reached the womb. She didn't look at Ayla, knew that she was in unbearable pain.

She followed the birth cord until she found the lower edge of afterbirth. She pushed her hand between it and the body of the womb and gently eased it away.

She held it in her hand, and started to withdraw her bloody arm. When it was out, she passed it to Ura who after checking it nodded her head to agree that it was undamaged.

Bectie poured some of the marigold infusion into Ayla and then decided to look at her. She quickly wished she hadn't, Ayla's face was grey, she was panting like she was in great pain, and her face was covered in tears.

"It is out" she asked with a strained voice, the piece of rolled up leather almost bitten right through.

"Yes" Bectie simply said, not knowing what else she could say.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and then you can meet your children" Ura smiled, though having seen Ayla's face when the procedure was ongoing, she didn't feel very joyous, still new life had arrive, they had been blessed by twins, for that she had to feel some hope.

-------------------

It was many days until Marona and Danni emerged from the hearth they had been given. In that time they got reacquainted with each other, revelling in their love for each other.

But finally they knew that they could not be selfish, they needed to contribute to the cave where they were living in any way that they could.

Soon Marona was busy making outfits, beading them. She introduced the way of dying hides white that she had learned from Ayla which they were greatly pleased with.

Danni in the mean time talked to his old friends, made tools with them as well as tending the horse that he had brought with him.

In the evening they were gather with everyone else to hear tales of daring, stories of love, sad ones and happy ones. Both Danni and Marona would take their turn in story telling.

And by night they entertained each other.

-----------------

Now united in their desire to find the missing children and stop the evil that was threatening to engulf their land, some of the Lamassana, the Clan and all the chosen ones rode together. They were able to track the men that had taken the children, they hadn't been careful when they had fled the clan, obviously thinking more of the immediate danger than that they were leaving a trail.

With animals to speed them, they were able to cover a lot of land, and soon managed to catch up with the evil men.

They were no longer travelling, having set up a home in one of the caves dotted in the cliff side of the mountain. Signs were they had only just arrived.

Outside the cave, many of the Clan girls were tied up still to the long pieces of wood that the men had carried them on. They were still gagged. They shivered not from the cold but from fear about what was going to happen to them.

One of the older girls was trying to sign to the younger ones, to calm them, and tell them that the great cave bear would send rescuers.

She didn't know how right she was.

A man approached a young girl who couldn't be more than two years old.

Aylanar whispered to Lamassa that they needed to act now, and within seconds they crept up to the cave taking the men by surprise.

This time they couldn't run away, this was their home, it held all they owned, plus they were trapped by the cliff behind them. One of them tried to run into the cave, dragging one of the girls with him.

Jonayla didn't think, she acted instinctually, somehow knowing that there was a passage at the back of the cave that would let him escape. Her sling was in her hand, and she had thrown a stone at him before he even reached the entrance.

It hit him on the side of his head, killing him before he hit the ground.

This scene was repeated time and time again, whether they were killed by the spears of the Clan, a knife of the others, or a spear shooter, bow and arrow or Jonayla's sling.

It was over as quickly as it began, the children were safe, the evil had been stopped and the wicked men had received the ultimate punishment.

------------------------

Life went slowly through the winter for all, it was filled with merriment and hard work, tales were told, feast were held, at times it seemed that winter would never end, but slowly but surely, the same as each year, the snow melted, and Spring buds started to peak their way out of the ground.

It was the time of new beginnings and in the Ninth Camp of the Zelendonii the time that Ayla had decided after her painful labour and the long time it took to recover, that her new children would have their postponed naming ceremony. They would no longer be known as twin one and twin two but be given the names that she had chosen for them.

She waited for a day that dawn bright, the sun warming her skin and told Jondalar that today was the day.

He hurried around the different huts, telling everyone that they were going to have a party that night, that everyone must bring a dish, for today would be the day that his new children would finally become Zelendonii.

All through the winter, his friends and family had been making gifts for the children, to welcome them into the fold.

So as the sun set, they gathered in the central hut, now a lot larger after it had been rebuilt, and waited for their Zelendoni to appear.

"My friends" she appeared out of the shadows, and stood in front of the fire. She wore the dress that she had worn for her matrimonial that after all the many years that had past, still fit her. Amber flashed as she greeted everyone. Jondalar walked forward, a baby in each arm.

Silence reigned as they all stared at her expectantly.

"My friends, I have not been much of a spiritual leader this winter, many have taken my place, healing those who need help, being a listening ear to those who are troubled, and issuing wise ideas. They have been my support, and I am grateful to them. With this in mind, Jondalar and I have decided that we wish those who helped the most to be spiritual parents to our new children. If my dear and old friend Ura could step forward, and our new friend Bectie, who saved my life."

The two women looked embarrassed, they hadn't been told that such an event was going to happened and were greatly honoured.

Jondalar gave the boy child to Bectie, and the girl one to Ura.

"I have meditated on the names that my children should have" she indicated that Bectie should hold the babe in her arms up for all to see. "For many years we knew that the mother demanded our children, that they would go to the scattered people to pass on the blessings we have been given, so I name our son Fidelar as we have been faithful to the mother."

"Fidelar" everyone repeated.

She nodded to Ura, who stepped forward, and lifted the girl up, "I am an old woman, far past the time for having children, and yet the mother sent these children to me. The girl is called Espera, which means hope as the mother has shown us that she is still with us, and we can have hope for the future."

"Espera."

One by one everyone came forward and presented the two babies with gifts. Little blankets woven with colourful thread, reindeer boots, teething toys, auroch tunics, a cave lion fur.

Ayla and Jondalar had gifts for the whole camp, from the small children; everyone received a guarantee that in the coming spring and summer, every family would have a new home built, with running water in it.

Finally all gifts had been given out, and the party began. Ayla smiled as she saw everyone eating, singing and dancing. She kissed the children and Jondalar goodbye, and went to meditate in her special place, taking with her two stones that she had carved the elandons on. She prayed over them, and then hid them in the place she had already chosen.

Then she went back to the party, enjoying the atmosphere and looking forward to the coming year.

One thing did still worry her though, it was a year since the chosen ones had departed, and she missed Jonayla.

--------------------

Things had changed a lot for Mazia over the cold months of winter. She had found that she was warmed by the love that had began to show on the journey over the mountain, and now as Spring came, and the chosen ones journey was about to restart she knew that it was time she made a decision.

She had shown Thalen how to make food for little Zalia and together they had started to wean her. And through this she had fallen deeply in love.

"You need to tell him" Jonayla instructed her, "we will be leaving in the next couple of days, how will you feel when you are riding away from him?"

"I…, what if he isn't interested?"

Jonayla sighed, "of course he is interested, and he can't keep his eyes of you."

Mazia looked thoughtful for a moment, "nah, he is just thankful that I helped him with Zalia."

"I don't think so" Jonayla disagreed, "look there he is now, take your chance."

"But…"

"Just go" she urged, "think of the beautiful babies you will have."

With a grin on her face, Mazia hurried after Thalen.

---------------------

"You aren't coming are you?" Aylanar asked his cousin the morning they had planned to restart their journey.

"I am sorry" she told him, "but I want to stay here, I have found my destiny."

"So we lose another, there will only be seven of us now."

"Actually" a voice interrupted, "I am staying too."

Aylanar looked around, "Hoche, you too?"

"What can I say? I have fallen in love" he pointed at one of the young Clan women that had spent the winter with them, "I am going to be a Clan man" he grinned, puffing out his chest, he continued, "do you think I will make a good one?"

"Well maybe the smiling is a bit of a mistake, but I believe you will be fine. If you are really sure?"

Hoche looked at the young woman at that moment skinning a rabbit, "Yep I am positive."

------------------

In the next eight moons the chosen ones visited many people, sometimes staying with them for a few days and occasionally spending longer with them. Along the way, two of their group had decided to leave them, wanting to make new lives for themselves.

Darora the daughter of Folara and Darvalo had met a man amongst the people of the Zaragozai and Danonar the son of Marona and Danni had wanted to join with a young woman of a fishing people called the Valenci.

And then the nine were four.

When they had been with the Valenci they had heard of another land across a small sea. After meditating on the mother, they had decided to make for this land but for that they would need a raft big enough to get them across.

"Won't we have to leave the horses?" Odala had asked but when they reached the place, the Algeciras people had what they called boats. They had crossed the sea in them, Jonayla had given the horses' pulverised valerian root mixed into their morning oat mash to calm them, and make the journey safe.

When they had reached the other side, they had waited for the horses to recover and then set off again.

They had just spent a few months with a people the Falhama whose lives had been being cut down by an illness, until they had found a cure, and Odala had decided to stay behind.

--------------------

"I wonder who will be next?" Danyayla asked one morning, as they cantered through the long grass, "it seems that one by one we are each deciding to live with one of the peoples we have come across. I suppose that was the mother's plan all along, so that through us we could give the rest of the peoples the knowledge that the Zelandonii hold."

"It could be any of us" commented Aylanar, just as he saw a figure in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

The twins were nearly a year old, in that time they had learned to walk, and now toddled around their parents' hut, a big smile of satisfaction on their face.

So much had changed in that year, all the huts had been rebuilt, no longer wood, but stone houses that had held of the worse of the cold winter.

All the houses had running water, and innovative inventions, like the baths that every home now had.

News had spread throughout the Zelendonii, and many other camps had copied what the ninth camp had done.

Some things didn't change though; Ayla was still needed for numerous illnesses along with all her duties as the first Zelendoni. And somewhere in the middle of that, she managed to care for her children, both the small ones and the older ones.

Durc, the child of her youth, the son of the Clan was aging. He was in his late twenties now, and starting to show the ravages of time, his limbs had been aching recently, and she had taken to making him the same ointment she had made for her beloved Creb's sore joints.

If anyone who hadn't known them, they would have thought that Durc was elder, his hair was already greying, and wrinkles lined his face. He had started going downhill after his precious daughter had left with the chosen ones. He didn't have the luxury of other children to take the loneliness of losing her; she had been an only child.

As Ayla looked at her son, she remembered how it had felt to be detached from him, how each day of separation had ripped her pain filled heart a bit more. She could still feel the tenderness only too well and the thought of how it distressed Durc made her heart ache anew.

True she missed Jonayla, but she had four other children to keep her busy, and to dull the pain.

Durc and her dear friend and daughter in law Ura had known of this.

"Jondalar" she shouted as she made a decision, "I am going to the cave, can you look after the twins?" And then she went to find Odala's parents.

---------------------------

Bruk stood back and watched the young girls with pride. He had been teaching them for a year now how to use weapons, and they excelled themselves.

They had started off so unsure of themselves, but now were hunters in their own right.

He just hoped that his treachery to the male of his species would never be found out. That they would never realise that the girl's could use weapons or that he had taught them.

"See that rabbit" one of them pointing of into the distance, and flung a stone off, running out into the waist high grass she was soon back, carrying a rabbit by its ears.

Bruk grinned, he was proud of their achievements, these girls that were now like family.

And he would do anything to protect them.

They were just about to set back to their cave, when they heard a bush nearby rustle as someone sprinted away.

-------------

Feria had spent her childhood with the Valenci. She had been five years old when she had been swept onto these shores, the only survivor of a boat that had gone down.

She couldn't speak the language of her new people, those that had saved her; all she had ever managed to communicate of her old life was her name.

After learning their language, she had learnt that to these people her name meant fair, and that is what she was. Fair of skin, she had blue eyes, and golden hair so different from the dusky skinned natives who had never seen someone like her.

And she didn't know that they had decided that day that she was a gift from the gods, and would replace their old priestess.

So after the first couple of days, she had been taken to an old woman who tried to fill her head with stories of men and ones of gods.

Through the next five years, she had spent every day with this old crone, watching her as she rattled bones, lit fires and shouted to the sun and moon.

And on the fifth anniversary of her arrival in this strange land, she was alone. Her mentor died, and she was the new priestess, the one that was kept apart to commune with the spirits for the people. The one that didn't have a life.

And she hated it, she despised how her destiny had been decided by others, how they had tried to make her something she could never be.

She wasn't allowed to hunt, was never taught, all her needs were provided for, though meagrely, as they believed their holy woman should be hungry or she would never be able to achieve what they wanted.

The old woman had been covered in scars, caused by her running a flint knife over her body, thinking that the sacrifice of her blood would make the gods happy. Feria could still remember the day when the crone had turned to her, and told her that it was her turn.

Now her body was covered in many scars, and she knew that they would be many more by the time of her death.

She didn't know why she did it, why she allowed herself to be treated so, but it was all she knew, she couldn't escape, she wouldn't know where to go, or how to survive.

So now she stood by the blood stone, about to cut her wrist, and let the blood drain for the gods. She put her knife over her arm, and was about to slash, when a hand appeared over hers, and stilled her arm.

"Don't do it" she saw blue eyes boring into hers, "don't hurt yourself."

---------------------------

Ayla led all the parents of the chosen ones into the cave of their childhood along with Thonolan who originally was meant to be one and his heavily pregnant mate. She had decided that others would benefit from what she was going to ask of the mother, though she hoped that her precious eldest son and his wife would gain the most.

Before they had arrived she had built a large fire in the middle of the meeting area, and it was now warming them all as they sat around it, sending shadows cascading on the walls.

She too sat down, and indicated everyone should close their eyes, "hold hands" she instructed, "and meditate on the mother's love."

They sat in silence, listening to the wind outside, and the crackle of the fire within. That was when she started to pray.

"Glorious mother, protector of all, you are always with us, you know what we need before we do. You, who made us, hear our plea. We gave you our children, sacrificed them to your will, but we ask that you let us know how they are."

She felt lightness within her, and the floor seemed to disappear beneath her. It was like they were flying, and when they felt the floor again they were in a white cavern. They were not alone for long, as within moments Joplaya, Echozar, Marona and Danni appeared, taken out of their lives far away, shock showing on their faces.

The mothers voice, "three remain on the journey, the rest have found homes amongst my other people. I will show these first."

"Mother" another voice said.

"Lanogar" Lanoga sobbed, "my son."

"I am alright mother" they could see his grinning face appear on one of the walls. "I am mated to Thania now, we live with the Pasduried and we have a small child and a baby just born, they are your grandchildren." He and a woman held up the children for them to see."

"They look like you Lanoga" Lanidar said, tears in his eyes at the sight of his son and his children.

"I miss you mother" Lanogar continued, "but I have a good life here, I have taught them many things and learned much in return."

He started to fade, "nooo" Lanoga sobbed, but he was gone.

"At least you know he is well" Ayla told her, "and he is happy."

Another face was beginning to appear, Mazia was before them holding a little girl of about three, and another of a couple of months. She was stood next to a handsome man.

"Mama?" she said sounding confused.

"It is me Mazia" Noria cried, and your father too. How are you? Is that your mate with you? And are those your children yours? Surely the eldest is too old?"

"She is mine" Mazia asserted, "but another woman gave birth to her. She is the daughter of my mate Thalen, but I have become her new mother. She is called Zalia, and this little one is Emelia."

"They are beautiful" Noria said.

"Thank you mama" Mazia simpered.

"And you are happy?"

Mazia hugged her children a bit tighter, "gloriously so" she grinned, "though I do miss you, and all my friends amongst the Zelendonii but I am in the place that the mother has set for me. I have found a true home with the Lamassana."

"I'm glad" Noria sighed, her breathe catching in her throat as her daughter's face disappeared.

It was replaced by Hoche's. "Mother" he smiled, "the spirits told me that I would get to talk to you. I have so much to tell you. I live with the Clan now mother, father. You could say I have realised my heritage. I am mated to a wonderful woman Eza, and lived not far from Mazia and the Lamassana. She gave birth to our first son Zar last week, and I couldn't be happier."

"And it is good with the Clan?"

"It is beyond wonderful, the Mog-ur has instructed me in the Clan memories, and I have them now. I know so many things."

"That is wonderful" Echozar said feeling a bit jealous.

"The spirits have given me the gift to be able to know people's emotions too" he continued, "father, if you would like the Clan memories you could go to the Clan near you and get them to help you."

"Maybe" grinned Echozar, "you have become very insightful."

"You better believe it. The Mog-ur has told me you are going now, so I just want to tell you, I love you mother, and I love you father."

"And we love you" they both cried but he was gone.

Darora's face filled the wall causing an intake of breathe from Thonolan. "Hello" she grinned.

"Darora" now it was Folara's turn to weep. "Are you alright dear?"

"I am fine mother" she said, but she frowned when she saw Thonolan and the blessed woman next to him. "I see that our missing chosen one has found himself a woman" she said sharply.

"Thonolan felt tears prickle in his eyes as he looked at his lost love, "this is Leshia" he told her, "I met her when Danni and I visited the Larochai."

Darora nodded glumly, and then shook her head as if to clear it, "we had to move on" she told him, "I did. I am mated now to a man of the Zaragozai, we are very happy and due to have our first child in a couple of months. He is called Hecalar and we are very happy. His people are farmers, like the Zelendonii but much more. They have been living like that for generations; your people could learn much from us."

"You sound like you are already one of these people" Folara commented, "will you never come back?"

"No mother, this is my place now. The Zaragozai are my people and I am happy."

"Well, I am glad of that" Darvalo said.

"What?" Darora shouted, "you are fading, going. I love you mother, and father…..and Thonolan."

"Did she say she loves you?" Leshia asked.

"Yes" Thonolan answered her, "don't worry about it. She is my past and I love you, and our child." He put his hand on her stomach feeling the child within kick him.

"Another face is appearing" Ayla advised them, and they all looked back at the wall.

"It is Danonar" Marona said, causing Ayla to look more closely at the woman. She noted all the clouds of confusion and memory loss were gone.

"I will talk to her later" she decided, "if the mother lets me."

"Mother?" Danonar said, "is that you mother?"

it was like they were seeing him through a mass of water.

"Is he dead?" gasped Marona, "why are we seeing him in water?"

"I am in a boat mother" Danonar said quietly, "I live with the Valenci now, we are fishermen. We are out on the sea at the moment. Look at this beautiful blue fish I caught" he held up a fish.

Danni started to laugh, "everyone else shows us their children but our son shows us a fish."

"I can't show you any children" Danonar told them, "but soon I will be able to. My mate Salania she is blessed at the moment, though hardly noticeable at the moment, she just keeps being sick."

"Well I advise you to wash before you go back to her, nothing worse to turn a pregnant woman's stomach that the smell of fish" Marona advised him, "I should know. Your father and I live with the Larochai now, near the sea. I got the most horrible morning sickness this time." She reached into her tunic, "we have a child to introduce to you" she smiled, "this is your little sister Danonia, named after you."

A soft smile played over Danonar's mouth as he saw his name sake, "she is beautiful mother."

"As your child will be" Danni grinned, "I just wish we could see it, whatever it is."

"I will tell it all about my parents, and my home with the Zelendonii. Who knows, maybe one they will want to travel the way we came and visit you all."

"That would be nice" Marona agreed, "though now the baby has arrived, we will be going back to the Zelendonii. If they will have us."

Ayla caught up in imagining their lives, was caught out by the question for a moment, but then she turned to Marona and gave her a beautiful and extremely genuine smile and said, "of course it is okay, we have missed you, I have missed you."

"Well, then that is where they will look for you then" Danonar said, "got to go now, need to fish." And he was gone.

"Who is left?" Folara asked.

"Jonayla, Aylanar, Danyayla and Odala" Ayla told them.

And there was Odala's face superimposed on the wall, smiling at all in front of her. "Hello mother, hello father" she smiled her gentle smile at her parents.

"Odala" they sobbed.

Worry crossed Odala's face, "but you look so old. How can you look so old?"

"We are getting old Odala" Durc reminded her, "but I feel young again seeing my precious daughter."

"You need to take better care of yourself" she admonished, "please say you will. I can't bear thinking of you like you are. I always want to imagine you happy, with smiles on your faces."

"Odala, stop teasing your father. You know we have trouble smiling, it is just something we didn't do when we were growing up."

"I know" Odala grinned, "but you have your own way of smiling. That is the expression I always imagine on your faces when I am missing you."

"Oh Odala, we missed you too" Ura said, "but you could always come back if you are unhappy."

"I am happy; I just get a bit homesick sometimes. The people I have settled with, the Falhama, they needed me, they were very ill, a lot of them dead or dying from an awful disease, but I cured them."

"What were their symptoms" Ayla asked, both interested and wanting to help in any way she could.

"They had vomiting, muscle cramps, watery diarrhoea alongside a decrease in urine production, weakness, thirst and increased heart beat. Many had fallen into comas, and then died."

"That sounds horrible" Ayla commented, "but you cured them."

Odala nodded her head, "along with Jonayla. We realised that their water supply had stagnated, and was causing the problems, so that had to change straight away. But there were people who were still ill and needed more than fresh clean water. There is a fruit that grows here that I have never seen before, it is called a lime, the juice of it seemed to help stop the infection and lessen an attack, as did pureed onions, along with garlic. Then we gave them water, they were thirsty anyway, but we gave them enough to flush out their systems, and slowly they all got better."

"Oh that is good to hear" Ayla grinned, "and we will check all our sources of water once the weather gets better."

That is a good idea" Odala agreed. "anyway, the others left about a moon ago, but I decided I wanted to stay, you see I had found someone rather special."

"You are mated? Ura asked.

"Not yet, but soon. Thalip and I are to be mated at the spring meeting, they don't have a summer one here, it is too hot they have told me. To be quite honest though it is still winter here, it is hotter than our summers, so I don't know how I will cope when it grows hotter but I am sure that I will cope. They say that they eat a lot of spicy food to make them sweat more, and that helps cools them down."

"Oh that sounds awful" Durc told her.

"Nah, it is alright, and you should see it here father. It is beautiful and the animals glorious, so different from the Zelendonii lands. Do you know there is an animal that looks like a mammoth but smaller and it has no fur? My new people call it an elephant. And there are other animals, giraffes, hippos, and these little ones called monkeys that are so cute, but boy do they bite. You have to be careful."

"So you are happy?" Durc asked hopefully.

"Wonderfully so, and……" she started to whisper, "I will tell you a secret, one that I haven't told anyone else, not even my mate to be…………I think I am blessed."

"Oh that is wonderful" Ura cried, "oh a little baby, but I wish I could see it one day."

"I know mother, but it is the mother's will that I should live here."

"I know" Ura responded, and then realised that their beloved daughters face was fading, but they couldn't complain they had had much longer to feast their eyes on her then any of the other parents.

"I love you mother and father" she told them.

"And we love you."

The mother's voice replace Odala's, "the other chosen ones haven't found their destinies yet, so you can't talk to them, but I will show you where they are and you can listen in to them for a while.

---------------------

Jonayla stared at the young woman knelt in front of a blood soaked rock, she was a marred beauty. Her face was smudged with mud, with grass, and ash but it did nothing to hide the beauty that lay beneath.

Her long blonde hair fell down her back in tangles, a leaf was stuck into the mass, and the ends were stained with red, "blood probably" she thought.

She wore a leather hide, not shaped in any way, reminiscent of the way the Clan wore their clothes but more primitive, less thought had obviously gone into making the garment.

Her feet were bare, and cut in several places, "they look sore" the healer with Jonayla mused.

Her arms and legs were crisscrossed with silvery scars, alongside some that were pink, and one on the opposite arm to the one she had been trying to cut was tinged with green, and looked inflamed.

"Aylanar" she said softly, "she needs her wounds treated."

He nodded back at her, and let the girl go. "You are hurt" he said kindly, "my friend here will treat your wounds?"

----------------------

Feria shook her head, "no" she said, "it isn't allowed. They must heal on their own or the gods will be displeased."

"But that is silly" Aylanar commented, "do you really believe that?"

The woman stared at him, "no" she responded, "but it is all I know. It is the way my life has been."

"Well then it is time to change your life" he told her.

"No, how can I change my life? My people would never allow it. I am their priestess, their sacrifice to the gods; I am trapped in this life with no hope of rescue or escape."

"You have hope now" he told her, "you don't have to mutilate yourself" he touched one of her silvery scars, "anymore."

Feria shivered, it was a long time since anyone had treated her with compassion. "I will let your friend treat me" she told him.

-------------------

The chosen ones, and the strange scared woman disappeared from the wall.

"How did Aylanar manage to talk to her, he seemed to somehow instinctually know the language."

"And all those scars on her, I wonder what her story is."

"Whatever it is let us pray that the mother is with her, and gives her the help that she needs."

Aylanar's mother Livie was crying, "she will be my son's mate, I don't know how I know that but I just do."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The mother had fulfilled their desire, and now they felt themselves lifted up, and were back in the cave, those that were far off went back to their homes.

One by one they all left, until it was just Ayla and Durc left, "thank you mama" he said, as she enveloped him in a hug, and for the first time his tears fell onto her shoulder.

---------------

"Bruk, you are charged with allowing these females to touch weapons and teaching them to hunt."

He stood in front of the full council of his people, his leadership had already been taken away from him, and now he was waiting for what would happen to him.

"You and yours, and the girls and their kin are cursed, from now on you are all dead to us" the man pronouncement, as the Mog-ur placing cave bear bones in the correct position.

Eyes were already turning from them, they stood in the middle of a circle, but all those who moments before had been watching, looked away, turned their backs on them and went back to what they had been doing before the meeting had been called.

"But…" Bruk stammered.

"Stop your ears my people" the new leader ordered, "don't look at the spirits, or they will take you away to the afterlife."

It was no use, he knew it, to their people they were dead, and would never been alive again.

"This is a cursed place" the leader motioned, "tomorrow we will go back to our old lands. We should have never allowed the old leader into our people, the spirits cursed us because we did, now he is gone then everything will be right again."

Bruk shook his head; he couldn't believe the naivety of the man.

"Bruk, where will we go?" one of the other cursed questioned.

"We will go back to my first people" he decided, "we will go to the ninth camp and ask for their help."

----------------

"I don't remember who I was born to" Feria told them, at her small cave, Aylanar translating so that Jonayla and Danyayla could understand her and vice versa. "I was found when I was around five years old and moved here not long afterwards. I have lived here ever since, as a priestess to the people of Eljazair, first of all with another woman who taught me all I know and then on my own."

"Oh you are like my mother" Jonayla smiled, "she lived for years on her own. We will have to go hunting together."

Aylanar told Feria what Jonayla had said.

"I don't hunt."

"But how do you live?" Aylanar asked and then told the others what the girl had said.

"She probably lives on berries and other plants" Danyayla commented, "maybe we can all go and gather some vegetation. Our supplies are running low and I can't see much food around this cave."

Aylanar told Feria what Danyayla had said.

Feria shook her head, "I don't gather either" she told them, "I don't know how."

"She says she doesn't know how to gather food" Aylanar said.

"But…." Jonayla couldn't understand what she was hearing.

"My people supply all my needs in exchange for the sacrifice of my blood, and my solitary life here" Feria continued. "You stopped me doing my weekly duty today, so when they come they will find the stone dry and won't leave me any food. I will go hungry this week, though I am used to that, they never leave me enough anyway, and quite often they don't leave me anything at all."

"But that is horrible" Aylanar looked at the girl with concern.

"It is the way it is" Feria said simply.

Aylanar gulped, and then told the others the shocking truth of the girl's existence.

No one uttered another word for quite a while after that, they were too shocked, and horrified about how the girl had been abused.

Then Feria continued telling them all about her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Much had happened in the Mamutoi camp that lived near the ninth camp. At the beginning many of the Zelendonii had been eager to join them, wanting to get to know the strangers better. But their differences had soon worn off, and one by one people had moved back to their own homes.

Rydag had decided to carry on with his journey, and together with the girl he had met they had set off to find any of her remaining people along the coast.

Ranie had fallen for a visiting young man of the Losadunai's, and had decided to leave with him when he went back to them.

Bectie was now living at the ninth camp, learning all she could from the first Zelendoni in her desire to be as good a healer as the great Ayla.

Valut had become an acolyte to Ayla and for now also lived at the ninth camp.

The only ones left were Danag, the son of Danug and Aylat, the son Deegie along with a few Zelendonii. For some time they had been considering joining other camps, as they were no longer self sufficient.

They needed more people, but none of the Zelendonii needed a home.

-----------------------

The woman came at dusk, approaching the blood stone, she saw that it was dry and immediately hurried back to her cave to inform the leader that the priestess hadn't done her duty, and shed her blood for her people.

Anger filled the leader as he heard what the woman had to say, "have we not looked after her all these years?" he asked his people, "and she repays us by not honouring our ways."

"Why don't we just take her blood" one of the men suggested, "she will be in her cave, one little girl would be easy prey to us men, we could drag her to the blood stone and cut her ourselves."

The leader looked interested.

"And draw more blood than usual" a woman said, "surely the gods will want more of her blood now."

"I agree" the leader asserted, "but maybe even more sacrifice will be needed from her to appease the gods."

A man stepped forward, "she is still a girl, is she not?"

"Yes" the leader answered uncertain as to where the man was leading them.

"So she hasn't lost her maiden blood. That should be sacrificed to the gods. The old priestess used to share her body before she got to ugly; it is time that the new one did the same. By her refusing to give up her blood she has just made the time come nearer."

"But has she had her first bleed? How old is she?"

"Leader" an old woman hobbled up to him, "when she was found she could only have been four or five, that was ten years ago so she will be at least fourteen now."

"So she is the right age" the leader decided, and then he grinned. "I will take her maidenhood, and make her blood stain the stone, and then as a extra punishment the rest of the men will take her too."

"It is only justified" the old woman cackled.

-----------------------

Thonolan watched Leshia with worry, within days their first child would be arriving and he was scared that either his mate or their child wouldn't survive the event, maybe even both of them. For a couple of months now the young woman had been experiencing problems, her limbs had swollen, as had her fingers and toes, her urine had a sweet smell to it, and she had been complaining of a lot of headaches and excessive dizziness. Ayla had told her that she had to rest; she wasn't allowed to do anything, not even walk to the open latrines. He had fashioned a more permanent night basket for her, one that could be emptied into the waste water that streamed out of their home. But still it wasn't enough, and each day she grew paler and more tired.

Ayla seeing the look of fright on her son's face decided to examine her and was not at all happy about what she found.

"Leshia, this baby needs to be born" she told her, "I am going to give you a special tea that will start your labour of early. I think that your baby is in less danger being born a bit early than remaining in your body, I am sorry but you must know it could die, in fact if it isn't born soon, I believe you will both die."

Leshia had glumly nodded, and watched Ayla as she moved around the hut.

Ayla gave her the warm tea; "it is made from black cohosh" she told her knowing even as worried as she was that the young woman would want to know. "When the contractions come, and they will, send Thonolan to get me" she instructed her.

------------------

Bruk lead his small party towards the ninth camp, but as it had been a long time since he had last been in the vicinity he became lost and came out not where he wanted to be but at another camp.

A man came out to greet him, "I am Danag of the Mamutoi, welcome to our camp."

"My name is Bruk, these are my people" he indicated those around him. "We are looking for the ninth camp hoping they will help us."

"But we will help you" Danag said, his face splitting into a grin that Ayla would have recognised as Danug's and Talut's.

"We don't want to be a burden to anyone" Bruk explained, "most of my people can hunt, or gather food, they have many other skills."

"Well then you are more than welcome, this camp is small. Maybe once we get to know each other, we could join our people together, and become one."

Bruk stared at the large young man, "you are willing to take us into your camp, even though we are part clan, abominations?"

Danag laughed, "there are no abominations here, only those that refuse to help those in need can be described as such. But if it makes you happier, I can tell you that a boy very like you lived with my people, he was called Rydag and was half Clan like you. He was like a brother to my father, and would have been my uncle. My father told me that he had missed him each day since his death."

Bruk nodded, grateful to have found someone who was so understanding and ready to accept those who were different to himself.

----------------------

Feria looked at the large feast in front of them; there was more food for just one meal than she would usually have in a month. She wondered why she had never been taught to do the things that these young people had shown her, but she knew really, her people wanted to keep her helpless, and incapable of escape.

"Try some of the ptarmigan" Aylanar suggested, "it is a speciality of Jonayla's, her mother taught her how to cook it.

Feria nodded, and took a delicate bite; the food seemed to melt in her mouth. Astonished she looked at Aylanar, "this is so good" she said, taking a bigger mouthful.

"Tell her to slow down" Jonayla warned, "she isn't used to much food. If she eats too much it will hurt her stomach. Tell her to just try a little of everything."

Aylanar quickly translated, and Feria smiled, and reached out for one of the apple flavoured travelling cakes.

Jonayla stopped her hand.

The young woman looked at her in confusion, until Jonayla picked one of the cakes up, and handed it to her, "cake" she said and then looked at Aylanar.

"She is telling you what we call the food" he told Feria, "you say the word you would use."

Feria shook her head, she had no word for the food, she had never experienced anything like it. "I don't know the word" she explained, "but if she means we should learn each others languages, I think that is a good idea." Then she picked up her cup of water, and said the word for it.

Aylanar told Jonayla and Danyayla what Feria had said, and how she had named the water.

"Water" Jonayla said, picking up her own cup and nodding.

Words flew between the four of them, and before no time Feria could say a couple of handfuls of Zelendonii words. She was satisfied that she was starting to communicate with not just the enigmatic Aylanar but with the women as well, and happy that at last she had found some friends.

She was so concentrating on learning to communicate that she was shocked when she heard footfalls outside her cave. She looked out of her cave, and saw her people walking towards her, holding burning branches.

"They have come for me" she said quietly.

---------------------

The contractions started at nightfall, pulling Leshia into a world of hurt. Her eyes watered as the sharp throb ripped around her womb. It was the worse pain she had ever felt, its ache felt unlimited, like it would never end. She held her breath, trying to control it but it made it worse. She tried walking but it still hurt, standing still was no better. Finally she dropped down on all fours, and rocked with a fierceness that showed how much it pained her.

"Thonolan" she sobbed, reaching out and gripping his hand, and digging her fingernails into his soft flesh, "get Ayla."

By the time he got back with his mother, she was sat up in her furs happily waving them forward.

"Has labour started?" Ayla asked.

Leshia nodded happily, "I am so happy that the baby will be here soon" she chirped.

A minute later she wasn't so happy, as the pain returned, but worse.

"I don't want this baby" she grabbed Thonolan's tunic, "I don't want this pain" and she screamed, letting out all her bottled rage and worry.

"Is she alright?" the expectant father enquired of his mother, thinking that his mate had lost her mind.

Ayla smiled at him, "she is fine" she took his hand, "just a little stressed. Go and hold her hand."

Thonolan did what he was asked, by then she was no longer in any pain, and started listing all that they had for the baby.

Ayla shook her head, and went over to their hearth, filling the clay pot with water; she lit a fire underneath it and waited for it to heat up. While she waited she went through her otter skin medicine woman's bag, sorting through all that she would need and putting the rest back in.

"Motherwort will help with the pain, as will the bark of the Black Haw. Hops will calm her and help her to sleep between each contraction, and skullcap will do the same and will also stimulate the eviction of the afterbirth once the baby is born." She had also taken out some willow bark to make into a tea if the pain got very bad. Finally she threw some Pulsatilla, onto the open flames knowing that the smell they would create would help speed up the labour.

--------------------------

In the end the baby came pretty quickly, its small body slivering into the world, snatched from its warm place.

Shocked by its hurried exit, its tiny face crumpled up in fright, and it let out a massive wail.

"Well at least its lungs are healthy" Ayla laughed as she held her grandchild.

She checked its fingers and toes and that everything looked okay, and then passed the small child to its mother.

"Is the baby okay?" Leshia asked, worry bringing tears into her eyes. She put the babe against her breast, where it latched onto a nipple.

"I think it will be just fine" Ayla smiled at her, "the baby is small, but has healthy lungs and a hearty appetite, so yes, I believe that the two of you will be okay. Now have you thought of a name?"

"Well we thought of the name….." Leshia tailed off, "wait a minute, I can't name it, I don't know if it is a boy or girl."

"Well why don't you take a look" Ayla's merry eyes looked at the now sleeping child.

Leshia glanced down, and then whispered the name in the first Zelendoni's ear.

--------------------------

She could see the burning torches outside her cave, and the murmur of angry voices.

"Feria, get out here now" she heard the leader shout.

With great trembling, she started to shuffle out of her home.

"Don't!" Aylanar pulled her back, and put his finger to his lip. Then he pointed a small alcove in the back of the cave. "That is a tunnel" he said to her, "where does it lead?"

Feria looked at her only route of escape, never for one moment thinking of using it, she replied, "it hooks around, and comes out in another cave a bit further towards the river.

Aylanar nodded, and pulled her towards it.

"I have to go to my people" she said, struggling to get away.

"No you don't. They do not own you, you don't belong to them. The way they have treated you is an abomination, and I don't intend to let it continue."

"But it is all I know."

Aylanar's face softened, "I know it is Feria, but what they have done to you is wrong, you must see that."

"Yes" she timidly agreed, "but I have no skills to live on my own."

"I will teach you" Aylanar said, "just come with me, and your life will never be the same again" he urged.

"Are you coming out girl" a raucous voice called into the cave, "you didn't feed the blood stone today, so we have come to feed it with your blood ourselves."

"Yeah" a woman's voice giggled, "you have been haughty but no more. The men will put you in your place tonight."

"Do you need to hear any more?" Aylanar asked.

Feria shook her head, and let him lead her into the tunnel. Soon they were through it, and creeping behind the men, they found where they had left the horses to graze, and jumped on.

Aylanar held out his hand to Feria, "how do you feel about giving them a fright?" he asked, a mischievous lilt in his voice.

Soon they were positioned behind Feria's people, some who had already entered the cave and found it empty.

"My people" Feria said in an imperious voice, she was sat in front of Aylanar on one of the horses, and to the primitive people she looked, as did they all, like spirits. "You are an evil people" she continued, "for generations you have been taking young girls who are a bit different, and making them stay in this cave. You have used them, and abused them, hurt them, and for what? For your own amusement, and your misguided thoughts of how things should be. No more. From now on you will live a different way, if you subject any more girls to the lives I and others have been made to suffer, then I will come back and punish you."

By this time, all her people were prostate on the ground, horror filled expressions on their faces.

"But we need to make blood sacrifices" the leader said, anger still showing on his face that the girl had somehow escaped him, and become something of the spirit realm.

"Well let it be yours then" Feria proclaimed, and then turned to nod at Danyayla.

Danyayla put an arrow in her bow, and aimed good and true, releasing it, the arrow flew through the air, finding its mark on the leader's arm.

"Give that to the blood stone" she declared, and then doing what Aylanar had taught her, she clenched her legs to tell the horse that it was time to go.

"Goodbye my people" she shouted back to them, as the wind whipped through her hair, "I hope I never have to see you again."

-------------

They followed the coast around, and met other people that were like Feria's people; in fact some were even worse. One group had wanted to sacrifice them to their gods and they only just escaped.

"I don't think the mother is around here" Jonayla said one morning as she moodily stared out to sea. There was a small passage of land that led off into the distance, "maybe we should see where that leads" she suggested.

By now all the chosen ones were better able to communicate with Feria, so she was able to talk to all of them, though she still preferred Aylanar.

"It looks like there is a body of land across there" she squinted into the distance, "I can just see it on the horizon."

Aylanar pierced his eyes too, "you are right, if we cross here then hopefully we can get away from these mother defying peoples. Hopefully those over there know and love the mother, and will welcome visitors as should be."

And so that was what they did, it was a narrow strip of land, edged with perilous rocks, and a storming sea that every so often threw a wave over them.

"I don't like this" Jonayla muttered, "I think that this land is only temporary, and will be covered by the tide soon. Look how green and slippy it is, the horses are having trouble walking across it."

"Will we make it in time?" Danyayla asked.

"I don't know" Aylanar commented, "but I fear one of the horses will slip any moment, as dangerous as it is, I think we should walk and lead them over. I just hope that we get across in time."

He jumped down, and immediately skidded on the algae coated rocks, nearly falling into the sea. "It is really slippy" he said grimly.

Step by step, they eased themselves over the land, the island looked a long way away, and now they were walking, it was taking longer than was safe.

By the time they were half way, their ankles were covered in sea water, and they could only just make out the rocks, so murky was the sea.

"We need to go faster" Feria said, horror filling her eyes as she saw her watery death approaching her, "maybe I should have stayed in my cave, and done what my people wanted."

Aylanar looked sharply at her, "don't say that, your life back then was a living death, and that cave was your burial. Even if we drown tonight then surely it is better that you have seen some life. Anyway I am glad you came along, I wouldn't be without you."

Feria felt his large hand take hers, and gripped it tightly, it was like an infusing of courage flowed from it into her, and suddenly she felt calm, "we can do this" she said confidently, though the waves reached her knees.

The horses nickered in fright now, and their travelling wolves had to swim, Danyayla tied a rope to them, and together they all held it so that they would lose none of their animals to the current.

"We are nearly there" Aylanar shouted above the wind when the water was waist high. "Another couple of minutes and we will be safe.

Suddenly a wave roared over them, the tide had come in, in all its ferocity, they felt it envelop their heads, blocking off all oxygen and chance of life.

"This is it" Jonayla thought, sending her love to her mother, she accepted the end of her life.

---------------------

Ayla woke up with shock, she could feel something was wrong, frightened she darted her eyes at the tow sleeping children nearby.

"Jondalar" she shouted, in her terror, for suddenly she knew what was the problem, and that it involved Jonayla. "Jondalar, wake up" she shoved him roughly, rolling him off the platform.

"What the…." He started but then saw the worry etched over her face, and felt it echoed in his stomach.

"Jonayla" she only had to say one word, to make the ache in him flourish into an all encompassing pain.

"What about Jonayla?" he cried, "what is the matter with her?" He gripped hold of her shoulders, "woman, tell me what is going on?"

"She is dyeing" she sobbed, "I can feel her spirit, it is saying goodbye."

"No!" he roared, loud enough to wake up everyone in the whole camp, "No!"

Feet sounded outside, and Durc ran into the hut, "my sister" he said, "we have to pray, we have to meditate on the mother, and lift Jonayla out of the waves."

Ayla gasped, "yes, she is drowning" and fell to her knees and started her supplication.

----------------------

Jonayla felt the rocks move upwards, stepping forward her head came above the water, and she took gasping breaths into her beleaguered lungs. All she could see around her was the sea, with the wolves and horses' heads bobbing in each wave.

"Hang on" she shouted and started to pull on the rope that was tied to the wolves, knowing that her friends would still be gripping it. She used all of her might, more so for suddenly she could feel the weight of the mother behind her, as well as that of her family so far away.

Then she saw them, their pale faces under the water, but she could see that they were still alive, their eyes were open and focused.

She pulled more, and when they were out, she fell on the sandy shore, exhausted but satisfied that all was well.

Aylanar spluttered sea water out of his mouth, and then turned to the others, "is everyone okay?" he asked, "how are the animals?"

Jonayla looked up, still panting from her exertion, "the animals are fine" she told him, "and so are we" she smiled, "we made it, we got across" she looked across the way they had come, the passage of land was no longer visible. "We are safe."

Just then a man ran onto the beach, "ta le mo na ca" he said, that in his language, that Aylanar could understand meant "are you all right?"

----------------

Satisfied that her daughter was okay, and so were the rest of the chosen ones, Ayla went back to her furs, and fell into a luxurious, soul restoring sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Marona climbed on the horse, putting her arms out for Danonia who she safely enveloped into a nursing sling. Then she waved happily at those she had come to love and trust.

"Please please visit us at the Zelendonii" she urged, "once you too have horses you will be surprised how quickly you can get there."

"I promise" Faren told her, grinning at her tenacity.

"Goodbye my friends" Danni hugged many, and then jumped on the horse behind her. He urged the animal into a gentle walk, so as not to disturb the sleeping child.

"I will miss you all" Marona mumbled as they finally couldn't see them anymore.

------------------------------

Fidelar and Espera toddled out of their hut, and into their brothers. "Thono" they said, greeting him with sticky fingers.

"Hello little ones" he said, and picked them both up, putting each on a shoulder.

The twins giggled at this, and grabbed his hair.

He put both arms up to their tummies, and grabbed the hide tunics securely so they wouldn't fall and then very gently started to canter around his house.

"Sshh" Leshia moaned, "I am trying to get the baby to sleep. Can you not take them outside?" But she said it with good humour, watching happily as he galloped out of the hut.

"Where shall we go today?" the big brother asked his siblings, "shall we go down to the pool and watch the birdies?"

"Birdies" cooed Espera.

First of all he took them to Ayla so she would know where the young children were, and with whom.

"Take some of this stale cake" she suggested, giving him the staple travelling supply. "Don't let them eat it, get them to give it to the birds."

Thonolan nodded, and quickly shoved the cakes in his pocket, then still carrying the twins, he took them to the pool.

"Birdies" Fidelar laughed, pointing across the pool where birds skittered in the water.

"They are indeed" Thonolan grinned and gently put them down. He made sure they couldn't get any closer to the water's edge and then took out the travelling cake. He put a little in Espera's hand, and helped her throw it, and then into Fidelar's, repeating the action.

Soon to the delight of the small children, birds spun and wiggled in front of them, their wings flapping in their excitement as their beaks dove for the food. It was like a dance, one they were laying on especially for their audience.

Soon all the food was gone, and the birds lost interest. Thonolan was just about to set off to take the twins home, when he saw his stately mother coming to take her children.

"It is time for their sleep" she explained "and you have a lot to do for the celebration tonight when your child will be named and accepted as a Zelendonii."

----------------------

Life had really changed in the Mamutoi camp since the Clan had arrived. Both of the young men had heard tales of these people for as long as they lived, especially that of the almost mythical Rydag but nothing could have prepared them for how remarkable these people really were.

"So you are strong enough to carry a whole auroch" Danag asked, knowing that even though he and the men of his family were monsters of men, they were not strong enough to accomplish such a feat.

"I am weak compared with those who are fully Clan or even those who are half half like me but were raised with them. I spent all my childhood, and some of my adult life too amongst the Zelendonii."

"And even your women are strong" he noticed as he saw some of the females lugging around big skins of water and fat. "You will all be wonderful to have as cave mates; you bring so many skills and abilities."

And it was true, the men and a couple of the women were some of the best hunters he had ever seen, and their medicine woman had skilled to rival even the great Ayla.

"When you came to the summer meeting two years ago, you withdrew yourselves so quickly no one got a chance to see how proficient you all are at everything. When we attend it this year that is something I would like to alter. Even though only you were born a Zelendonii I believe that we will be amongst the best of the camps this year."

----------------------

"I saw you from the distance" the young man told the chosen ones. You shouldn't have crossed the green slippy land, it is known for its danger and how quickly the sea comes in."

"As we have just found out" Aylanar grinned ruefully.

Danyayla looked at the young man, and instantly fell in love. She didn't know what he was saying but what she did know was how handsome he was. He had sharp black eyes, full of intelligence, caring and good humour, his hair was short by their standards, and cut very straight at the shoulder. It was glossy black and shone in the bright sunshine. His skin was a golden colour, and his body was muscled, not too much but wiry, like he was used to hunting, etc.

"My name is Nicoli" he continued, looking at Aylanar, "my people are the Messina, though they live far from here, I am on a journey." He cast his eyes behind him, as if looking for something.

Aylanar gasped, "so are we, but our people are a long way away, it has taken us many years to get to here, and you."

Nicoli nodded, he could see that they were not from around here, their appearance was too different.

"We are not safe here" he told them, "come to my cave, and I will tell you my story."

-------------------------------

The time of the spring celebration had arrived, that night Leshia's child would be presented to the camp and named.

She hurried over to the cooking hut that had a couple of large kiln ovens in the middle of it that they used to roast meat. In her arms was a side of auroch, it was up to her family to provide most of the food for the evening, as the party was mostly being held to welcome the child.

Ayla was already there, skinning a few rabbits. "Hello Leshia" she greeted her, and looked at the large amount of meat she held with appreciation. "I can almost feel my mouth salivating already at the thought of that roasted."

Leshia smiled, putting the auroch down, she used her flint knife to cut slits into the fat of the joint. Then she put her small hand through each opening, and made a gap big enough for the rosemary leaves she had in her pocket. Then she rubbed an oil and rosemary puree into the skin. Finally she put it onto a fire hardened clay tray and slotted it into the oven.

She noted that Ayla had placed the rabbits higher up in the oven and was already plucking ptarmigans for her special dish.

"I will be back in a minute" she told the holy woman and hurried back to her hut. After checking that the child was okay, and Thonolan was still asleep, she picked up the large already plucked duck he had brought back the day before, and tucked it under her arm, then she picked up a bowl of grain, mixed with fat, cranberries and herbs.

"Are you already cooking?" a sleepy voice asked her, "do you need any help?"

"No" she shook her head, "just keep an eye on the baby. I will be back later for its feed."

Thonolan grinned, relieved that he had been let off, the last time he had cooked he had burnt everything, "okay you're the boss."

Leshia walked over to him, and leant over and kissed him, "I wish I could stay in the furs with you, but I have a date with this duck."

"Well I would say from the look of it, that it desperately needs your help. I have never seen such an ugly thing."

"You will think it looks beautiful tonight I promise, all golden crispy skin, and luscious meat."

"Mmm, hungry already" he rubbed his stomach, "actually I am hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"There is some apple oats in a bowl for you, by the fire. It should still be warm, and if you are still hungry after that you could always raid our dried meat cache."

Finally she managed to get away from her demanding mate, and hurried back to Ayla.

--------------------------------

It had only taken Danni and Marona a couple of weeks to travel back to the lands of the Zelendonii. Now they rode next to the river that flowed so close to the ninth camp.

"Ayla said we were welcome" Marona worried, "but what if she didn't mean it? She might be angry that I spoilt her son's matrimonial."

"Woman, don't be concerned. She knew that you were ill, she understands. Besides, she said that she had missed you, you were once such friends, and I know that you will be again."

"I hope so" Marona said, "because we are here already."

In the distance, she heard a voice shout out that there were visitors.

"Hopefully I am more than a visitor" she thought wistfully.

--------------------------

Nicoli held up his spear, like he was waiting for an attack, taking note of this the chosen ones did the same, vigilantly watching for any danger.

But they didn't have far to go, his cave wasn't far from the beach; it was in the rocks of the cliff.

"Surely you are a bit close to the sea here" Aylanar queried, "if the tide was high you could be trapped."

Nicoli shook his head, "Ssh" he whispered, "don't talk until we are in the cave."

He led them in and down a wide tunnel, which finally opened up into a medium sized cavern. Even though it was hot, there was a fire near its entrance. They left the animals there, and carried on down another passage way until they reached a small cave that was obviously where he slept. His furs were strewn on the rock floor, and there was a large pile of spears. Next to them were bags that looked like they contained food.

"Can we talk now?"

"Yes" Nicoli smiled, "I am sorry for being so rude telling you to be quiet, but you can't be too careful, you know?"

But Aylanar didn't know, neither did the rest of the chosen ones. It was all very strange.

They sat down, and Nicoli after giving them some water, and something to eat, asked a bizarre question, "I know I saw you coming across the narrow strip of land, but I have to ask neither you or your animals have been bitten have you?"

They shook their heads, all the while thinking that his query was a strange one.

"Good" he took one more gulp of water, "glad to see you are capable of drinking anyway" he said, adding to his crypticness.

"You said you have a story to tell us" Aylanar reminded him, "only I can understand you, but I will translate your words so my friends understand too."

Nicoli nodded, and then took a breath, "like I have already told you, my people are the Messina but they live far from this place of death. I set out in the time of travelling, during the coolest time of the year with a group of other young men and women. It is something that our young people always do, it is expected. It took us three months to get here, time filled with merriment and learning, we met so many people who begged us to stay with them, but we declined for we had a duty to our people."

Aylanar quickly told the others what he had said and then waited for more.

"We arrived here, just as the weather was warming up, spring and immediately fell in love with the people here, the Marsalai. We fished, hunted and attended celebrations. In the summer, we joined them in their festivities, honouring the mother. It was a wonderful time. But then towards the end of the meeting, things started to change. People would disappear, taken by wild animals. We were all extra vigilant, carried out spears with us at all time; some of the men were even ranged around the camp, guarding everyone within. And that was when the worse happened.

Nicoli took a gulp, his face showing distress. While he took a drink, Aylanar told the others what else he had learned.

"We were rushed" Nicoli continued, "animals both those that are killers and those who are peaceful attacked us. There was madness in their eyes, and they foamed at the mouth. Even though we were surprised, we managed to protect ourselves and no one was killed, but many were bitten. Our healers treated their wounds and we thought nothing more of it. But the leaders decided that their people would be safer if they left to go back to their caves. We had already organised to stay with a cave for a year, and accompanied them back, helping protect the women and children. We managed to get there safely, and we hadn't seen any more of the strange wild animals on the way."

"Peaceful animals attacked you?" Aylanar asked, "what like deer?"

Nicoli nodded, "and rabbits, even some of the birds."

"How weird" Aylanar commented, and translated the story to the others.

"They foamed at the mouth?" Jonayla asked, a thought appearing in her mind."

"That is what he said" Aylanar said, and turned back for more of the story.

"Everything seemed normal, those who had been bitten got better and together we hunted, stocking up the cave in case more animals should try to attack. And then about two months afterwards, one of the men started to complain of a bad headache. The healer gave him willow bark tea to take it away and didn't think anymore of it, not until it got worse instead of better. This soon turned into a fever; I can still remember how much he shivered. He had a dry cough and couldn't eat, he told them his body ached and he felt constantly sick. Soon others were feeling ill too, and the healer realised that all those that were suffering the strange illness were those that had been bitten. That was when they started to hallucinate, screaming and shouting that they were covered in ants, the healer tried to give them tea but they became hysterical near anything liquid. And then they started to foam at the mouth."

"What like the animals?"

Nicoli glumly nodded his head, "my brother was one of them, he was my twin. He had been one that had been bitten by the wild animals and now it seemed like he was becoming wild himself. The healer tried to hold him down, force liquid on him, and that was when he bit her."

"He bit the healer?" Aylanar was astounded.

"He wasn't alone, before we knew what was happening many more had been bitten, they were just like the animals then, quite mad. I ran away, escaped with many of the Marsalai. We made for the nearest cave, knowing that they would help us, but there was no one there, it was untouched. The next cave told us that the missing cave had been attacked on the journey home by a herd of frenzied elephants, they didn't stand a chance."

"I can imagine" Aylanar said, he had seen the animals from a distance, so reminiscent of mammoths though smaller.

"We stayed with that cave, until people started getting ill like those in our cave. We had told the leaders everything, and many decided that they wanted to leave, so a large group of us set out to leave the area, and the danger. We didn't get far, a pack of cave lions found us, attacked us, bit many. A handful remained, I amongst them. We realised that we could not escape, and decided to just sit it out, hoping with time the animals would die. We had noted how all those who were ill were scared of water, so we decided to make for the sea. We found this cave then, and made it our home."

"But where are the others?" Aylanar asked, realising that there were other furs stacked up at the side of the cave.

"Bitten or dead" Nicoli stated, "as far as I know I am the only one left. Except for those infected both humans and animals."

Aylanar stared at the young man with horror, "how long ago did this happen?"

"I have been in this cave for nearly ten months and alone for two."

When Jonayla was told the rest of the story, she knew what had caused the illness, "all these symptoms add up to only one disease, my mother told me about it, though neither of us have ever come across it, until now. The animals around here, they have rabies."

-----------------------------

Ayla had sent a runner to invite the Mamutoi camp to the spring celebration at the ninth, little knowing that they had been joined by death cursed members of the Clan, so when Bruk turned up alongside Danag it sent a ripple of unease through the popel, one that she quickly dispelled.

"All are welcome at the celebration" she proclaimed, "and i feel that we have a story waiting to be told."

Bruk turned thankful eyes on the holy woman, whom he had sought to hurt in the past, but now only found love and happiness towards.

"It is good to see you again Ayla" he took her outstretched hands into his, "we have stories for you, yes but we also have something to show you. And i believe what you will see will move your heart and bless you."

-------------------------

Danni and Marona had settled into their old hut again, as she touched all her things, memories whipped through her, and brought her even more to an understanding of her life. She smiled when she saw the tiny boot that had been Danonar's first, kept for many a long year, and then there was the plaited lock of hair that her daughter had given her on the night of her first rites.

She held the small child to her chest, and thought about all the new memories they would create together, "this is your home" she told the girl, noting how clean everything was, she continued, "and it looks like someone has been looking after it."

-------------------------

For a long time the three chosen ones remained quiet, they had heard of the almost mythical rabies disease but had never thought that it would chase their lives like death.

Feria burst the silence, "will the animals be okay?" thinking about how they had left them alone in the medium sized cavern. "Won't they catch this illness?"

Aylanar passed this question on to the young man.

Nicoli shook his head, "that is why there is a fire, it acts as a deterrent, though the nearness of the sea does that too. If it makes you feel happier we could go and check on them."

Aylanar thought this would be a wise course of action but when he related what Nicoli had said, he found that someone was more than willing to volunteer.

"We could go together" Danyayla said, though in a such a voice that the others were under no illusion that she meant that together to be just the two of them.

"Go ahead" Aylanar laughed, and watched as she grabbed the unsuspecting man's arm, and led him off towards the animals.

"He doesn't have a clue does he?" Jonayla laughed with mirth.

"No" Aylanar agreed, "but i think our Danyayla will find a way to communicate with him, and tell him everything."

"How?" asked the exceptionally innocent Feria, "she doesn't speak his language, or he hers."

"My dear Feria" Aylanar gently kissed her cheek, "you have no idea of the ways of men and woman, just believe me she will manage it."

She flushed with slight understanding at this; she had felt how her heart had communicated with his, even when he didn't use words.

Jonayla watched them, a frown on her face, "great I think I have just become a gooseberry."


	14. Chapter 14

If you are reading this story and enjoying then please review. It would be nice to know that I have some readers.

-------------------

The night drew in, and Leshia knew that it was finally time for her child's naming ceremony. For days her friends had been asking her what the child was called, wanting some insight into what gender it was. And she would smile enigmatically, and tell them all would be revealed soon.

It was a tradition of her people never to reveal whether a newborn was female or male; to let anyone know would incite the spirits into acts of trickery and malevolence. Only the Zelendoni and her mate knew the truth.

She stood next to Thonolan now, the young child in her arms. She knew that once the ceremony had been completed, then her baby would be protected against all the evilness of the world through the goodness of the Zelendonii people.

"Who stands for this child?" Ayla's voice boomed out, so reminiscent of the old Zelendonii that it made those watching shiver.

"I do" Folara stepped forward, "I will make sure that this child is brought up as a true Zelendonii, learning all we know, and worshipping the mother, who has revealed new truths to us. I will protect the babe, both now and as long as I am able. If its parents were to meet with death, then I would step in, providing all that it needs."

"Who else?" Ayla asked again.

Danni stepped forward, "newly returned I might be, but I stand for the people of the child's mother, in the name of the Larochai I promise that I will protect this little one, that I will teach it all I know, and together with its mother tell it all about the people it is partly from."

Ayla nodded, "one more?" she asked hopefully.

Jondalar stepped forward, "as the grandfather to this little one, I would be honoured to stand for it. I will love it, play with it, and cherish it as long as I am able" he stated simply.

"Good" Ayla smiled at her mate, and then indicated that the parents should bring the child closer, "blessed of the mother, you are the first child to be born to the newest truth shown to me." She looked out at her people, "my friends, it has been revealed to me that the mother is also our father, from now on we are to call our god Shammah, for she is always present."

There was a rumble of conversation, many were confused by this turn of events, "what is wrong with calling her the mother?" a woman shouted out feeling slightly affronted that her sex was being belittled.

"Shammah is neither male nor female; he or she is so much more than that. But you can be confident that whatever you call our deity, she is always listening and loving you all."

Many of the men shouted cheers of agreement; they had loved the mother true, and still did for she hadn't gone away, just revealed more truth about the reality of herself.

"Now we have a baby to name" Ayla reminded everyone bringing them back to the reason for the celebration, she dipped her finger into a bowl of water, and touched it to the child's forehead. "Innocent child, may your walk with Shammah be on the narrow but straight path, never veer of it, but keep to what our god wants, in the future there will be three leaders, my twins and this babe here. They will protect our people, and lead us forward. The twins are named after the gifts of our god, faith and hope, this new child completes the trinity, for its name means love." She held up the child, I present to you Lamor, a wonderfully healthy baby boy."

--------------------

The next couple of weeks were hell on Earth for Jonayla, confined to the cave for most of the time, the only time she had any fun was when they made small journeys to gather vegetation that grew on the edges of the beach. The rest of the time she had to live between four people who were rapidly becoming two couples.

They had soon learnt each other languages but no one communicated with her, too caught up with the wonder of young love.

"She would spend long hours with the animals, sitting by the roaring fire and feeding it occasionally. And she worried how they were going to survive, how they were going to get away from this mother forgotten land.

It was while she was in solitary contemplation, that she heard a commotion coming from the outside.

"Nicoli" she screamed down the tunnel to the others, "Danyayla, Aylanar, Feria, help!"

With trepidation she waited for a rabid animal, a burning torch held out in front of her, she heard feet slapping on the rock behind her.

"What is wrong Jonayla?" asked the breathless voice of Aylanar.

"Something is out there, and I think it is coming in" her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I will go and check it out" Nicoli volunteered, and reluctantly started down towards the outside.

"Wait for me" Aylanar said, quickly running after him to catch up.

The three girls looked at each other, tears formed in their eyes, "do you think it is one of those mad animals?" the tremulous voice of Feria asked.

"I don't know" Jonayla sobbed with fear, her face white, the torch still clenched in her hand, but burning down now. It cast weird shadows on the wall of the cavern, making them even more nervous.

"It is alright girls" Aylanar shouted to them, "it is just a man."

Soon they were all sat around the fire, the weak, weary man in front of them, listening to his tale.

"My people trade with the people that should live around here, I came with a group to visit them, but found all their camps empty and abandoned. For days my friends and I wandered, one by one they all got sick, and wandered off in their delusions. It might sound horrible, but to be quite honest I was pleased when they left. I am a healer, but I couldn't help them, nothing could. They will all be dead now, I am sure."

Jonayla stared at the blond haired young man, not understanding a word he said but all the while thinking that maybe here was a man who would end her loneliness.

----------------------

Asleep in her furs, Ayla didn't know when her frightening dream became reality. Her slumber was filled with the ground trembling, and then splitting apart, taking her parents from her. It thundered under the small body of the child she was again but then she woke up with the shock of once again dreaming of the horror that had followed her fro all her life. It took her a few moments to realise that the ground still trembled.

"Jondalar" she screamed as it started its roar, "we have to get out of here."

The man instantly awake, stumbled out of his furs, and headed for where the young children slept as did Ayla. Together they each grabbed a crying twin, and ran for the door.

People streamed out of huts, Thonolan ran towards her, holding Lamor, Leshia right behind him. "What is going on?" he shouted above the noise.

"It is an earthquake" Ayla gulped, blinking back tears and trying to think above the anxiety that was forming in her mind. "Where is Durc?" she shrieked. She fell to her knees in the mud, "please don't take any more of my family from me" she shouted to Shammah, the mother and father of them all.

A tree loosened from its roots by the now violent shaking skidded down the nearby side of a hill, ending up yards from where they stood, or crouched as in the case of the Zelendoni.

"Ayla come on" Jondalar grabbed her under one arm, and dragged her up. "We have to get away from here."

She let herself be led away, all the while turning searching eyes around the area, ever looking for her half clan son and his mate.

They trudged through the forest, ever mindful of the scarily bending trees until they reached the large meadow that they grazed their horses in. The quakes seemed to be quieter here, and then stopped all together, Ayla seeing that many of her people had run for the meadow also started to look amongst them for her son.

"Have you seen Durc?" she asked, grabbing the front of tunics in her worry.

But heads shook sadly, no one had seen him, or Ura.

"He will be alright" Jondalar told her, "he is a survivor."

Suddenly the quake roared back into existence, louder now and more forceful, Ayla could feel it under her feet. "We have run to the danger" she prophesied, just as the earth tore apart, and the smell of decay fell over them all.

One by one they all fell to the ground into unconsciousness.

-----------------------

It was night, but Jonayla couldn't sleep. She continuously repositioned herself in her furs, struggling to get herself comfortable. Finally she stared up at the roof of the cave, and counted all the cracks she could see in the low light of the fire.

She was disturbed from this pointless activity by a small noise. She listened hard to try to hear it better but it was so quiet that she was having difficulty, it sounded a bit like a babbling brook or someone with a sore throat gargling. She pulled back her bedding, getting up she grabbed a branch and stuck it in the fire, then she walked toward the sound. It was coming from where the new man was lying asleep. "Maybe it is behind him" she reasoned. She was about to step over him, to continue her exploration, when he suddenly sat up, his unseeing eyes staring at her. She screamed, and stepped backwards when she realised that he was foaming at the mouth.

"What the…" Nicoli suddenly woke up from a deep sleep to the sight of Jonayla holding a burning branch is the face of their visitor, "are you mad?" he yelled at her.

She didn't turn around to him; calmly as she could she told him what the problem was.

"Out" Nicoli shouted, already pulling Danyayla out of her furs, "everyone out, he has rabies."

Brains still sleep addled; they ran down the tunnel to the large cavern where they knew that they would find the animals.

"What is going on?" Feria asked with fear.

"He has rabies" Jonayla nodded the way they had come, "he must have been bitten."

Aylanar glumly nodded his head, "and he didn't say anything because he knew that we wouldn't want him there."

"Were you bitten Jonayla?" Nicoli asked the question they were all thinking.

"No" she hurriedly replied, "I just saw him frothing at the mouth, he seemed more shocked than anything."

"The poor thing" Danyayla sighed, "I feel sorry for him."

Nicoli stopped in his tracks, "sorry?" his voice trembled with suppressed anger, "you feel sorry for him? He has put us all in such danger, we can't stay in the cave anymore, what do you think our chances are out there? Will you still feel sorry for him when you are dead?" Which each word his voice got louder and hysterical.

Danyayla gasped at this outburst, "I…" she started but she just didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry my love, I know what a soft heart you have." He turned at the sound of staggering footsteps coming from the tunnel they had just left, "we have to go" he shouted, grabbing an open mouthed Danyayla and pulling her with him.

It was still night when they ran from the cave, the sea was beating up against rocks further up on the beach. The moon was casting an otherworldly glow over all they saw, casting whirling shadows, made by trees blowing in the strong wind.

"where are we going to go?" Jonayla asked.

Nicoli pointed out towards the sea, "can you see the little island" he asked, "when the sea is in, it can't be seen, but already it is going out. We will be safe there until morning, and then we will have to try to get further up the coast."

"But the animals?"

"Are a danger, but we have no choice. This is a journey I should have done a long time ago, but on my own it seemed mad, but maybe the five of us along with the animals can manage it."

By the time they had waded out to the island, they were shivering, they huddled together trying to conserve what body heat they had left, but they longed for morning and the heat of the day.

-------------------------

When Ayla came to, the earth was still, there was a gash through the meadow where it had been ripped open but it was closed. She heard a groan, and turned to see Jondalar rubbing his head, "are you alright?" she asked, but didn't get an answer for at that moment both of her young twins started crying in union.

"I will take them" Jondalar offered, "you need to see to our people."

All around them many still lay on the ground unconscious, every so often she saw someone wake, but in the main no one did.

"Are you alright?" she shouted to Danag, who was already dragging his bear like body of the ground, and trying to look after the others.

"Mother!"

Ayla turned around to see Thonolan, with a crying child in his arms. Next to him was the pale form of Leshia, her body deathly still.

"there is something wrong with my mate" he shouted, rocking her to try to wake her up.

Others that had run in different directions appeared at the edge of the meadow; she saw Durc and ran over to him.

"Mama, are you okay?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"Just a small headache," she quickly told him all that had happened.

Many had woken up, nearly all the traders did, and those who had been born to the Mamutoi who were just fine, as were many who had travelled in their youth. But some refused to come around no matter what Ayla did, their arms lolled as they were carried back into camp, where the first Zelendonii announced they were all in comas.

"What caused it?" Ura asked that night as they sat by the platforms carrying the inert forms of the sick.

"I don't know" Ayla shook her head, "there must have been something in the odour that came out of the earth, but why are some okay, and others not?"

Jondalar standing nearby holding the cold hand of his sister, turn around at their conversation, "I have thought about that, everyone who was on that meadow and woke up after the earthquake, they have all visited the Losadunai at one time or another, or are the children of someone who has."

The cogs started to work in Ayla's brain, as she cogitated this information, "maybe we will find an answer to this mysterious illness there. We will have to cross the glacier."

--------------------

"Cross the glacier?" Jondalar was astounded, "we can't do that, it won't be long until it is impossible to cross it, how will we get back?"

"Have you not noticed how cold the weather is? "she smiled tenderly, "spring is going to be late this year, so we have time to cross the glacier both ways."

"But how do you know we will find a cure with the Losadunai? We might go all the way there, risk our lives and it be for nothing." He looked down at his little sister, "what if she dies while we are gone? What if Leshia dies?"

she went over to him, and wrapped her arms around his weeping body, "Jondalar" she said gently, "you said yourself that everyone who was exposed and is okay has visited the Losadunai, or are the children of them. Maybe we ate something local to their people or it could be the vapours from the hot springs. There is a chance that we will find the answer but if it makes you happier, I will send a runner to the other Zelendoni to come to our camp for an emergency meeting."

-------------------

By the time the first rays of the sun hit their shivering bodies, Nicoli had a plan. "We will stay in the sea, but close to the shore, wading around the shore line" he told them, "the beach is pretty safe, but I don't want to take any risks. I doubt very much that any of the animals, or humans, that have this illness will come as close as the sea, they seem deathly afraid of water. Hopefully we will come to another cave which will give us the shelter we need."

"That is a good idea" Aylanar conceded, "but I think we should only look for a cave for the night, not to live in. We will be much safer if we get out of this area, for goodness knows how long it will take until it is safe around here again."

Nicoli sadly nodded his head, "that is a good plan, one I hope we manage."

And so with just the clothes on their backs, and the few items still carried by the horses, they started on their way. By mid morning they decided that they had covered enough ground to keep them safe from the rabid young man and so started actively looking for holes in the cliff.

By the time the sun was directly above their heads, at noon, they had noticed a depression in the rock that could be a cave. The women stayed with the animals; having to hold back the wolves for they didn't want to risk them getting bit for if there furry friends became enemies then they would know that all was lost.

Aylanar and Nicoli timorously walked up to the cave entrance, each step was careful, they crept so as not to alert any animals, their eyes constantly flicked from cliffside to beach, to cave to sea. Finally they made it into the cave, trembling at its darkness.

"We have to look deeper" Nicoli whispered all the while wishing he could run back to the women and the safety of the sea.

A flash of light frightened them, but then they realised that they could see the sky through a small hole in the roof of the cave. On the floor were the obvious signs of habitation, old bones, and a fire pit, though they were dusty, and old.

"No one has been here for months" Aylanar judged, "maybe even longer than that. But they left something behind" he pounced on a couple of sticks and held them up for Nicoli to see, "fire sticks" he grinned.

"Look there is wood too" Nicoli pointed to a corner of the cave.

"I think this cave will do just fine for tonight" Aylanar grinned, "though I would prefer we block up that hole in the roof, so no small rabid animals can get through."

Nicoli nodded his head, "you make a fire, and have a look around more, and I will go and get the girls."

--------------------

As Ayla walked into the cave, she worried about whether her decision would be accepted.

She shouldn't have worried for a young Zelendoni had an interesting tale that she had heard when she had lived with the Losadunai as a girl.

"The land that I grew up in often trembled like the recent earthquake. My mother told me that when she was young a terrible illness had been visited on them. The land had ripped asunder just like here, and out came a vapour that made everyone who breathed it in collapse. My mother, and her brothers, sisters and parents were the only ones who came to later. All the others were in a coma."

"That is like here" one of the Zelendoni mumbled.

"The Losadunas couldn't understand why we were okay. Many of them spent days meditating to the mother, but received no help there."

Ayla nodded her head.

"My grandmother liked to experiment, she would often think of a new way of cooking a haunch of auroch, or making travelling food. About a month before the earthquake she had come across a new plant, up high, it grew close to the bubbling fire mountain. It had white flowers, and she decided to try the leaves in a tea."

"That was very foolish" Ayla interrupted her, "she could have been poisoned."

The woman smiled, "and so my mother always told me growing up, don't consume any plant you don't know about like my mother did, you might not be as fortunate as her."

"So was this tea nice?" the Zelendoni of the fourteenth cave asked.

"Once her mother was sure that it was safe, she got the rest of her family to drink it too."

Ayla gasped, "had anyone beside your family drunk this tea before the earthquake?"

"No, and my mother had only been drinking it a week. Anyway she was told to take the Losadunas refreshments, and she took in her mother's tea. She told me that immediately they were asking about it, and pretty soon they realised that the plant could be the reason why she and her family were okay. All those in comas were fed small amounts, and within days they came around, none the worse for their illness. Since then all the Losadunai drank that tea, anyone who has past through there would have had it too."

"And there has never been a repeat of the illness?"

"No."

"What does this plant look like? Have you seen it around the lands of the Zelendonii?"

the woman shook her head, "only in the mountains of the Losadunai."

"Well I think that is all we need to know, we need that plant, and will only find it with the Losadunai, we need to cross that glacier" Ayla stated. "Does everyone agree?"

They all did, it was agreed, Ayla and Jondalar would lead a party over the glacier to find the plant.

------------------

Days turned into weeks, and the weary chosen ones along with their two new friends continued to follow the sea around, by night they slept anywhere they could find safe, sometimes in a sand bank, sometimes in a cave. They had a few close calls, in one cave a small rabbit managed to burrow into them, its eyes wild, it spittle around its mouth. That night they rushed out in terror, and started their journey again in the dark.

But what happened the next day was worse that any rabid animal, they were wading out quite far in the sea, laughing at the antics of the wolves who by know knew they were not to go onto the sand. The animals were frolicking in the waves, jumping over them. No one noticed the shadow that swam under them; they didn't see the fin that stuck out of the water, having no knowledge of sea animals. The first time they knew there was danger was when an open sharp toothed mouth emerged out of the water, right under one of their beloved animals.

"Tally" Jonayla shouted with horror, as the animal bit a long section out of the wolf's stomach.

The water quickly turned bloody and the chosen ones knowing that it was too late for their animal friend ran towards the coast. They ran onto the beach, and stared out at the sea with shock.

Tally was howling in pain, and then suddenly as the shark dragged her under she stopped.

"Tally" Jonayla sobbed, remembering how she had raised the young pup, "go to the mother my friend."

Bloodied foam was now washing up onto the shore, and the friends tried to move away from it, until they heard the barks of other wolves in the distance.

Danyayla quickly pulled out her bow and arrow, and shouted "back into the water."

"What?" Jonayla was too upset to make sense of her surrounding.

"Back into the water now" Aylanar ordered, "wolves are coming, they must have heard Tally's death cries."

"But the water is bloody" Feria exclaimed.

"And there is a monster in the water" Nicoli added.

Aylanar sighed, "if we try to stay in the shallows, we should be okay. The monster won't be able to swim in close enough and the rabid wolves will be afraid of the sea. Our main worry is if they are healthy, for then they will run right into the sea to get us."

"Everyone needs to arm themselves" Danyayla instructed.

They stood in the bloodied water and waited, the monster seemingly satiated by the carcass of their friend didn't trouble them, and so they turned their back on the sea, and waited expectantly, as wolves started to stream onto the beach.

---------------------

The ice cracked with each step they took, but still they walked. The cold whipped around them, freezing their lungs and chilling their heavily clothed bodies.

"I don't remember it being this bad" Ayla commented, pushing her wind swept hair out of her eyes, "when we crossed here all those years ago, it wasn't so cold."

"It is still winter now" Jondalar grunted, "much colder." He trudged on; ever mindful of the loved ones they had left behind.

"I hope we can find this plant quickly" Ayla continued, though in reality she was mostly talking to herself, Jondalar and the others were too caught up in the conditions of the glacier, and their own thoughts.

They had been on the glacier for three days now, each night they had set up their tents, built fires around their camp, and dragged their weary bodies into their furs. Then they had spent the night sleeping or being disturbed by the cracking noises coming from below them.

"It is time to stop" Jondalar suddenly said.

"How many more days?" one of the young men asked, Paliner had been eager to join the expedition to the Losadunai, now he half wished that he had volunteered.

"We should reach the edge of the glacier by tomorrow night" Ayla supplied the wanted information, and then looked at Jondalar for confirmation.

"Um, yes, tomorrow" he agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Here they come" Aylanar said, his hand gripping his spear shooter tightly, "if we don't make it out of here, I wanted to say it has been an honour to travel with my cousins" he directed this at Jonayla and Danyayla. Then he turned his head towards Nicoli, "and I am glad to have known you, even for such a short time." Finally he looked at the girl at his side, "my beloved Feria, I haven't known you very long, but I can tell you that you have tattooed your name on my heart, whether we survive today or not, I will always belong to you."

The wolves had seen them, they were heading in their direction with a focus that could only mean they were not sick, they were healthy animals looking for a kill.

"It looks like we fight" Jonayla grimly stated.

With the bloodied waves splashing around their legs, they made their last stand, weapons held high as the first wolf reached the sea.

"Pelto" boomed a voice from beyond the beach, "quorea al falatemo hevanti."

The chosen ones looked at each other in shock, for a second they lowered their weapons in amazement at hearing a human voice. A moment later a bear of a man came into view followed by what seemed like a tribe of people.

"Teshush sentana phola roo" the man said.

"He is telling the wolves to leave us alone" Aylanar said joyfully, "pe na tishar wre lecki" he called to the man, meaning 'we mean you now harm.'

"Feshia la fo se na trolie?" the man asked.

"He is commenting on the fact we have animal companions" Aylanar grinned, and then nodded his head to the man. He pointed at his chest and said, "Aylanar" and then indicated the rest of them, and said "jeniear, journey."

Within no time they had left the sea behind, the man and his tribe had heard nothing of the decimation that rabies had caused further around the coast and was glad to have been told.

And so as honoured visitors they were showered with gifts, food, clothes, and warm bedding.

Jonayla, the only one of them single was given special attention.

-----------------------

They were finally off the glacier.

Ayla felt so relieved, she had started to feel that they would never escape the ice, especially when the day before they had nearly reached the edge only to find a large crack blocking their way. That meant they had to take a detour, which had taken them fully back into the inhabitable environment.

But now having bypassed the crack, they were once again on land.

The only sign that they were so near was the ice that flowed down the small stream that they camped by that night.

"How long until we get to the Losadunai?" one of the group asked.

"It is many days' walk, but with the horses we should be there within two" Jondalar told the girl.

"It is just I have never been there, I am a bit scared truth be told."

Ayla took her hand, "you don't have to be frightened, they are just like the Zelendonii. Shall I tell you a story they told me during my time with them?"

The girl nodded, her eyes gleaming at the idea of a tale from the great first Zelendoni.

"We didn't really spend too long with them; we had the glacier to cross before winter ended. Nevertheless, Losaduna regaled me with many legends."

By now the whole of the team had gathered around the fire to hear what Ayla had to say.

"It was at the beginning, our kind were young, and had only just come to the areas that we now call home. Lives had been hard, especially with all the travelling. One girl had come a long way, from a distant people. She had crossed many rivers to get to the Losadunai caves, and climbed mountains, ran away from ferocious dirk tooth tigers, and transversed a desert, a land as desolate as the glacier, but hot as it is cold, and filled with golden grains that cut into the body."

"Sand" Jondalar clarified.

Ayla nodded, "yes sand. When the girl finally came to the fertile lands we are going to, she was almost dead. She hadn't eaten for many days, and would not have survived if it hadn't been for the kindness of a stranger."

"Oooh, a stranger" the girl chuckled.

"The stranger nursed her back to life, cared for her, and met her every need. The man had come from far away too, but when he was a child. He knew what the girl had gone through, to survive. As each day past, he saw her beauty grow, as her injuries healed. And as the days grew warmer, he fell in love with her."

"A love story" someone sighed happily.

"The girl didn't return his feelings, she was thankful for his help, and had great feelings for him, but they were not the sort that he wanted. 'You are like a brother to me' she would say, sending him into fits of despair."

"Now one day a man travelled through the valley that they lived in, when he saw the girl he too fell in love, and she seemingly with him. While her rescuer was away from the cave, she left with the stranger, just leaving a face drawn in the sand to say goodbye to her friend."

"The cow!"

Ayla laughed, "indeed, she wasn't too nice, she repaid his kindness with disrespect. But you see she had only been gone a day when she realised her mistake, it soon became apparent that the traveller had fallen in love with the idea of having a beautiful mate, not with her. And she remembered the gentleness of the man, and knew what she should do. She left the traveller, and journeyed back to the cave. But it was empty, and he was gone. For many days she waited for him, but he never came back."

"Serves her right."

"Then she made a decision, he had talked many times about his people who lived in the far off mountains. So she went to find him."

"Did she find him?" the girl asked.

"Oh yes, and they mated. Together they formed the cave that the Losaduna lives in now, the one that we are going to visit. They are her, and his, descendants."

------------------

Sat around the embers of the fire that had roasted a haunch of auroch, the travellers told their stories.

But Aylanar wanted more, patting his stomach joyfully, and emitting a loud burp, he asked, "how do you come to have wolves living with you? I have told you our story, and that of Jonayla's mother, is yours similar? Did you too find a lone wolf cub and feel sorry for it?"

The leader shook his head, and then in a deep voice said, "no, our people came to live with wolves in a very different way to yours. And it all happened a long time ago."

Smoke rose around them as he started to weave his tale. Aylanar translated it, so that his friends would understand too.

"There was a time many lifetimes ago, when our people were solitary, we had each other, but the rest of the mother's animals were just food to us, and clothing. But then a girl was born, a normal child, nothing really special about her, except that her mother doted on her. She named her Amia, which means beloved one."

Young mothers looked down at their own children in their laps with gentle smiles, the special bond that exists between a child and its parents evident in their faces.

"But the start of our story isn't when Amia was born; it is later, when she started to walk on unsteady feet. Her mother had been blessed early, and on a sunny day at the beginning of spring she started her struggle to birth another child. She was in too much pain to look after the girl, so she asked a child who was close to adulthood to keep an eye on her."

People nodded their heads; they had all asked a near adult child to look after their children when they were busy with other tasks. It was the way of life amongst them, everyone looked after everyone else.

"But in her pain she chose unwisely, the girl wasn't mature enough to look after a young child. Her mother had died after she was born, and she had lived at her father's hearth, with no siblings. So she didn't know how quickly little ones could toddle away, or how small children have no concept of safety, their inquisitive natures drawing them into danger."

"Amia had been happily playing with some knuckle bones for some time, throwing them at the ground and giggling when they rattled. But it was when the girl turned her back on her for a short time, that Amia noticed a pretty flower; she got up on her short fat legs, and toddled towards it, plucking the flower out of the ground with a chubby fist. And just as she took the flower, something swooped down and took her."

There was a gasp in the crowd listening to his tale, they had heard it many times, but it didn't make the brutality of that moment any less. Mothers gripped their children tightly, looking around with apprehension as if expecting something to come for their young.

"The first that the girl realised that Amia wasn't still playing with the knucklebones was when she heard a sobbing wail emitted from the terrified youngster. She looked around to see a large bird, Amia dangling out of its beak by her tunic, and then it spread out its wings, and took off. The girl shouted for help, and although hunters came running, and tried to down the bird with spears, it was to no avail. Amia was gone."

"No!" a soft voice sobbed.

Aylanar turned around at the agony evident in the voice, and saw a young woman, he skin bleached pale from fear, and memory. She had an empty lap. He nudged Jonayla, who seeing the woman, went over to her, sitting next to her, she gently took her hand, and smiled.

"You must forgive Ralia" the leader stopped his story for a moment; "she gave birth only days ago, but the baby came too soon, and died."

Jonayla gripped the young woman's hand even tighter, and smiled sadly at her, knowing that her actions spoke louder than if she had had the words to talk to her.

"What the hunters didn't know" the leader started up again, "was that one of them had been more accurate than they knew. A spear had managed to cut through one of the wings of the bird, and in a combination of falling, and soaring, it reached the ground. It started to preen its wound, and didn't notice when its dinner tottered away."

"How do you know that?" Aylanar asked.

"Arhh, that is for later on in the story" he simply told the curious man and continued. "Amia wondered for many days until she found a new home. She was taking in, and almost forgot her old life."

"But then many years later, the newborn babe her mother had born, now a man was on a journey with some of his friends when they came upon a strange girl, only a little older than they."

"Amia?"

The leader smiled, "Amia, indeed, but they didn't know that then. She was just a strange girl to them, sometimes she would be there, and then disappear in an instant. She was a beauty, though wilder than any girl they had ever known, and soon many of the young men had fallen in love with her, though not of course her brother, who could feel a connection between them, somehow."

"Amia felt that connection too, and at night would tell her family of the strange ones that walked on two legs like she did, who looked so much like her."

"You must go with them; her mother barked at her, they are your real people."

"But Amia didn't want to leave her warm home, or her furry siblings, so she stayed spending her days wandering the forests, and nights snuggled up against the warm flank of a wolf. And that is how her life would have remained if the boys hadn't gone back to their people and told of the strange girl. Amia's mother had never really given up; she had always thought that someone her daughter had survived, so the story she was told made her grasp at the straws of faith even harder.

"Take me, she insisted, I want to meet her."

And so on a warm spring day, so reminiscent of the day when Amia had been stolen, they set off to find the lost girl. After much searching they came upon her, as she joyfully splashed in a small stream. Her mother knew her in that instant, wild child that she was, for her heart beat a bit faster on seeing the lovely girl."

"Amia, she sobbed, and the girl turned to look at her, the image of herself in her youth, the one she had seen in a reflector, or in the stillness of a lake. My child, she cried, opening her arms in supplication, longing to have them filled again by her precious long lost child."

"Mother? The girl responded, memories resurfacing at the sound of her voice, mama? She ran to the woman, and they embraced, shaking with emotion of all the years lost."

"Where have you been my daughter? the mother asked, do you remember being taken by the big bird?"

"And Amia nodded her head, I didn't, everything from before that time was hidden away in my mind, but you have unlocked it."

"But where have you been all these years? The mother cried."

"And Amia gently smiled, and took her mother's hand, and led her back to the den of her wolf family. I am one of their pack; she told her, as much as I am your child. She looked sadly at her mother, I can't leave them, for they mean too much to me, but I want to be with you. And then she spoke of everything that had happened from the time the bird had taken her."

"Fur brushed against her leg, and a gruff voice spoke, one that only Amia could understand. We don't want to lose you either, little cub, but you belong with the two legs."

"Amia crouched down at this and started to cry, but I belong with you too my wolf mother."

"I know, and so the two legs will become part of our pack. Our two peoples so different and frightened of each other will become one, with your help."

"And she did help, she introduced the wolves to our people, and soon they became a part of us. Now we live with them, two people as one, as the wolf mother prophesied, and every generation a new girl is born, one who can communicate with our furry friends."

The travellers looked around the wolves with eyes of wonder. Then Aylanar felt one of them brush past him, standing in front of him.

"Greetings Aylanar" it barked, "it is nice to be finally able to talk to you."

With shock, Aylanar realised it was one of their own wolves.

---------------------------

Thonolan sat next to his mate, holding her limp hand.

"Leshia" he whispered through tears, "Leshia, please get better."

Ura laid a hand on his shoulder, "your mother will bring the cure" she said simply.

Glumly Thonolan nodded, looking at all the other prone people in the central hut, he said, "I just hope she hurries."

--------------------

They were nearly at the Losadunai cave, one more night and they would be there. But first they had to walk for the rest of the day.

Up ahead, they could see a depression in a cliff with obvious signs of habitation.

"Shall we visit?" Ayla asked.

"I don't know, we need to hurry" Jondalar worried.

"We need to rest anyway; it would be nice to see some other people."

"True" he grinned, "okay then, but not for long."

The group walked up towards the cave, though no one came out.

"That's funny" Ayla commented, "look there is a spear over there, and a cooking pot. Why is no one out here? Why would they leave them outside?

"Ayla" Jondalar gripped her arm, not letting her go any further, "look crossed animal bones."

Ayla frowned, "there is someone ill in the cave, maybe many. I have to help them."

"We can't stop to help; we have a mission to accomplish. Our people have to come first."

"I will just go in, and leave them some herbs then" she reasoned.

Jondalar nodded his head, reluctant still, but knowing that his mate meant business. "I will go first."

Together they went into the cave, but were not expecting to see the scene they saw. Bodies lay strewn around the cave, dried blood crusted their noses, eyes and mouths. In fact it looked like every orifice had bled.

"It is the bleeding illness" Ayla said in a hushed whisper, "everyone get out now, don't touch anything."

A coughing came from the back of the cave, and one of the Zelendoni's went over.

"No" Ayla shouted, "we have to go."

But he was already there, lifting a bleeding young woman, who was coughing up red matter.

"It is the bleeding disease" Ayla hissed, "she is haemorrhaging. We have to go. I sorry" she said to the member of their team, "you have to stay here, you are infected."

"What?" the Zelendonii said, "I can't stay here, we have to help this woman."

Ayla shook her head, "I am sorry."

"We can't leave him" Jondalar said.

"We have to" Ayla sadly told him. "The illness these people had can be deadly, and he by helping the woman, is infected. We on the other hand might not be, if we leave now."

"But….."

"Now!"

And they did what she said.

Back outside, as far away as they could get, she instructed them, "we need to burn our clothes and wash. Then we will have to wait to make sure we are okay before we continue our journey."

"How long will we have to wait?" Jondalar asked, inwardly seething that his mate had put them in the situation.

"If no one has any symptoms in the next three weeks, then we can carry on our journey."

"Three weeks!!?" Jondalar spat.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. But I just wanted to help them, I didn't think they would have the haemorrhaging disease."

Jondalar put his arm around her, "I know."

By the time they had built a fire, and burnt their clothes, washed and redressed in their spare clothes, they had had a lot of time to take in their situation.

"What are the symptoms?" Jondalar asked.

Ayla sighed, "from what Iza told me, a whole cave of clan died from the illness in their memories. She told me that they started to complain of severe headaches, followed by limb and stomach pains. They become weak, exhausted, and have a sore throat, and feel sick as well as dizzy. Lastly they start to bleed from every orifice."

"That sounds horrible" Jondalar moaned, "is that what will happen to him?" He nodded in the direction of the cave they had left behind.

"Yes. Maybe. Iza told me just under half of the clan survived. So he has a chance."


	16. Chapter 16

After a time of worry, Ayla finally made her way back to the cave where they had left their comrade.

The last three weeks had been hard, full of self loathing on her part. She didn't like that she had had to leave someone began, her healing nature wanted to cure, not leave to die. Plus as it had been her desire for company that had led them to their situation, she felt incredible guilt when anyone came to her with a headache. But now the quarantine time was over, and no one had succumbed to the illness for which she was grateful.

Now she just had to ascertain what fate had befallen their friend.

"Hello" she shouted, nervously peering into the dark gloom of the home of the doomed people. She hesitated for a moment, and then with determinate look on her face, stepped over the threshold and into the cave.

A few pale faces looked back at her.

"Ayla?" a weary voice trembled with emotion, "is that you Ayla?"

She didn't say anything.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us all?"

"I…."

"I have spent these last weeks, an eternity, caring for those that you should have looked after." His voice started to become hysterical, "I did your job" he laughed, but it wasn't a joyful sound, but one filled with desperation and hate.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered, "but you could have been infected, I had to get everyone out. To stay could have meant to die."

"Don't I know it; I have held many a child since I last saw you all, they all died. Now there are only five of us left, we are weak, but getting better everyday."

"I have food" she took her back frame of her back, and after routing through it held out a package containing a large haunch of auroch." I have much more" she promised.

"We don't want your food" he sneered, "just thinking about eating it makes me sick to my stomach. I want nothing from you, but to say that I am no longer a Zelendonii, and you are not my spiritual leader."

"But surely" she still held out the meat towards him, "won't you forgive us for leaving you, won't you forgive me?"

"No." he stated, his resolve evident in his piercing eyes, "I will never forgive you. From this day forward, I consider you my enemy, and I hope to the mother, I never see you again."

Tears in her eyes, Ayla left the cave behind.

------------

Much had happened in the weeks since they had met the Wolf people. Aylanar had learnt more and more to communicate with the wolves and other animals and this skill was growing each day.

Danyayla had found out she was blessed, and so she and Nicoli had decided that they wanted to settle down. They would live at the hearth of the leader until their own one could be established, after they were mated.

Jonayla as much as she tried had not found a mate. Many of the young men were interesting, some of them were gorgeous, but none of them had the spark of life within them that matched the one that the mother had put within her. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever find her true love, her soul mate.

By now the chosen ones had left the Wolf people behind, along with their friends, and had travelled a long way to the eastern sea.

"I'm tired" Feria moaned, "can't we stop?"

"Just a little longer" Jonayla urged, now growing more agitated to find her destiny.

"But I am exhausted, Aylanar……………" Feria fainted, thankfully falling forward onto her horse's back.

Aylanar immediately stopped his horse and went over to his woman. "Feria" he tried to shake her, but she didn't respond. "What's wrong with her?" he shouted at Jonayla.

"I don't know" she jumped off her horse and ran to the couple. With Aylanar's help, they gently laid her on the ground. "She has fainted."

"But why?"

one of the wolves brushed past him, "Aylanar" he said.

Aylanar looked down at the animal, "do you know what is wrong with her?"

"She has smelt funny for quite a few days now. Just like the other female you were travelling with spelt. She is with pup."

"You mean she is blessed?"

"Indeed" the animal responded sagely, "I would say she is around five weeks."

"She is pregnant?" Jonayla exclaimed, already pulling back the young woman's clothing to examine her stomach. She looked up at her cousin, "yes, she is definitely having a child. Not far along yet, but we have to find somewhere with other people. And once there she can not travel again until the baby has arrived. Not long distances anyway."

Aylanar looked back at the wolf, "have you seen any signs of human habitation?"

"I have seen much evidence of humans, and I believe there is a settlement about a day's journey up the coast."

"Well that is where we will go then." He quickly told Jonayla what the wolf had said.

"Okay" she responded, "but we are not travelling today. She needs to rest; we don't want her to lose the child."

"No we don't" Aylanar agreed, smoothing a stray hair away from Feria's forehead.

---------------------------------

When Ayla had got back and told everyone what had happened, Jondalar had wanted to run over there, and show the man exactly what he felt of him, and how he had rejected his woman, and her help.

But Ayla managed to get him to see the error of this approach, and so the group had with sorrow at losing one of their own in such a way, pack their belongings and headed for the Losadunai people. All the hoping that all was well in that cave, and no bleeding illness had decimated them.

For many long days they travelled, but finally they reached the cave that Jondalar and Ayla knew so well.

But there was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" Jondalar said, looking around.

Just then a limping man appeared from the nearby wood.

"Losaduna" Ayla grinned, putting her arms around the frail old man.

"Ayla, what took you so long? I have been expecting you for many weeks." Out of his eyes shone all the intensity that he had had when she had met him so many years ago, his body might be failing, but his mind obviously wasn't.

"You were expecting us?"

The old man looked in the direction the voice had come from, "indeed I have young Jondalar. The mother sent me a dream about a month ago telling me that you would be coming. She said that you would need a certain herb, which is where all the others are, gathering it for you. Solandia was insistent that you would arrive today, it seems she was right."

Ayla laughed, "indeed she was."

"They will be gone for a few more hours, so let's settle around my hearth and you can tell me your stories."

"It would be my pleasure" Ayla helped the man into the cave.

--------------------

"Where are you mama?" Thonolan looked at the prone figure of his beloved; she seemed to grow paler with each day. "You have to come soon or it could be too late."

He got down on his knees, "please Donii send my mother back soon, don't turn your face away from your people, we need you."

---------------------

It took a long time but finally Ayla had told the holy man all that had happened to them since he last saw them. He was pleased that she had become reacquainted with her son, and shocked that those that had visited at the same time as Durc turned out to be her family. He revelled in hearing about her children, and grandchildren, mouth agog when he heard that many of the Zelendonii children had gone as gifts to the scattered peoples. Lastly he was concerned when he heard about the earthquake, though he finally understood why they needed that special plant.

By then, it was dark, and the weary people of the cave were returning, jubilant to see that the visitors had arrived.

"I told you they would be here today" Solandia smirked.

--------------------

Travelling only a short distance each day, well compared to how much they had been, it took them some time to come upon the settlement, but when they did they found the help they needed.

"She needs to rest" one of the healers told Aylanar, "she is worn out and needs time to get over her fatigue. I recommend you stay with us until the child is born."

"Yes, yes, I agree" the flustered Aylanar said, "just make sure she is okay."

"She will be fine" the healer put his hand on Aylanar's, "I don't know, you first time fathers, you worry about everything."

Aylanar grinned sheepishly, and turned to Jonayla, "may I present my cousin" he said to the woman, "she doesn't know your language but she will learn quickly, she always does."

"That night while Feria slept, and Aylanar hovered by her platform, Jonayla danced the night away. One man especially seemed to take a special interest in her, and Jonayla sick of being alone, responded very positively to his approach.

The only way they could communicate was through body language and signing, but she had seen enough to know that he was very interested in her.

Unknown to her, he often flirted with young women, taking them to his bedding and then discarding them the next morning.

But Jonayla thought he really liked her, and was ready to make a commitment, even though it would be to the wrong person.

He tried to take her hand, lead her to his hearth, but she shook her head, and indicated she needed to visit the latrines.

He nodded his head, and then pointed the way to his bedding, making sure she knew how much he wanted her.

Happy, and feeling wanted, Jonayla emptied her bladder but couldn't resist starting across at the blue water of the nearby sea.

"Jonayla."

She turned around.

"Jonayla."

"What!" there was no one there.

"Jonayla" the voice said for the third time.

"Who is there?" she asked starting to shake with fear.

"I am."

"Pardon."

"It is time Jonayla, your destiny awaits you."

She thought of the young man waiting for her. "I know."

"No you don't Jonayla, you have no idea, but you will." A woman appeared in front of her.

"Donii?"

"I am who I am."

By now Jonayla was flat on the ground, her face inches from the mud.

"Get up child, we haven't got time. Are you ready for your destiny? Not that man who would use you and then throw you away, but your true love, and your true purpose?"

"Yes" she shivered, even though it was a hot evening.

"Then come" the mother put her hand out for Jonayla's, "it is time."

Jonayla reached out to the mother, and in an instance they were no longer where they had been but half way across the world in a place that would some day be called America.

"You were born for this land, your mother lost her parents for the mission you will do here" the mother said, and then she left her alone in a vast forest.

--------------------------

Once they had enough of the plant for what they would need, Ayla and the others didn't waste any time setting back to the Zelendonii. They had stayed one night, but the next day they set off heading back to the glacier.

But Jondalar was worried, the winter might have been a lot harsher than usual and spring might have been late, but it was evident that it didn't want to wait any longer. The weather had turned far warmer, and flowers festooned the ground.

"I don't think we should cross the glacier" he told Ayla, "it will have started melting by now. We will have to go around."

"But that will take us a lot longer, even with the horses that the Losadunai gave us it would take weeks."

"Maybe so, but if we tried to cross the ice, we might never get back to our people."

"I suppose so" Ayla thought for a moment, "we will tell everyone else tonight."

------------------------

Aylanar had finally got to sleep, and his dreams were full of the mother.

"Aylanar, don't be afraid for Feria and the baby, they are in my hands as is your cousin Jonayla. I have sent her to another people, her destiny is not yours. I want you and Feria to stay with the people you are with, they are your destiny."

He was about to ask the mother a question, but as happens often when a dream gets to the best part, he woke up.

------------------------

If Jonayla had been any young woman she wouldn't have survived. She had no weapons, no food, only the clothes on her back. She didn't even have her otter skin bag.

But she was her mother's daughter, so on finding herself in the middle of a forest, she immediately started collecting wood. Then with a sharp stone she had found, she sharpened some of it, and made a fire starting tool. Within no time she had a fire.

Even though it had been dark where she had been, it was still daytime so she was quickly able to gather what looked like edible plants, testing a bit in her mouth as her mother had taught her.

After filling her stomach, she ripped down a low lying branch and using the stone she sharpened it into a point making herself a sturdy spear that she would use the next day to go hunting.

And then feeling tired, she buried herself in leaves to keep herself warm, threw some more branches in the fire, and keeping her makeshift spear in her hand, fell into a disturbed sleep.

---------------------

"Look, there is already water running of the glacier" Jondalar informed the group as they neared the place, "now does anyone still disagree with how dangerous it would be?"

They all shook their heads, "so we have to go around it, unfortunately."

"What are we waiting for?" Ayla took the lead, "the sooner we set off, the sooner we get back to our people and help them."

-----------------

Jonayla rose early, her stomach rumbling with hunger. Quickly she stuffed some of the berries she had found the night before and then put the things she had found the night before into a pocket in her tunic. Lastly she made sure the fire was totally out, and picked up her spear.

She had found a small stream the night before and now went and satiated her thirst.

Then she started out, her mission to hunt and find other humans.

----------------------

Footprints were district in the mud, so he followed. All the while he clutched his spear shooter.

"I will find them" he muttered to himself, "and I will have my revenge on her."

But stumbling along, half mad with grief of seeing so many die, and not being able to help, he didn't see the cave lion stalking him. The extremely big old cave lion. The one that would always protect the woman, and instinctively knew when she was in danger.

The man didn't stand a chance.

--------------

Ayla had a feeling that something was dreadfully wrong, "Jondalar I have to go back, I don't know why but I know the mother wants me to."

"Ayla" Jondalar moaned, "that will make the others angry."

"I don't care, I am going, I have to. You carry on without me; I will catch up with you."

"If you think I am going to let………….." he stopped when he saw the look on her face, "go without a kiss from me" he saved himself.

"I lived for years in my valley, didn't have anyone to save me then, I will be fine" she told him as she kissed his mouth, "I will be back in no time I promise."

And with that she jumped on her horse, turned it around, and headed back the way she had come.

----------------------

"Noooo" the man screamed, "leave me alone."

The giant lion batted him with a clawless paw.

"Help" the man screamed, feeling urine running down his leg. "Help me."

--------------------

She heard the screaming from a distance, and leaving her horse at a safe distance, she grabbed her spear shooter, and went to find out what was going on.

That was when she saw them, "Baby, no" she admonished the elderly lion, "leave man alone."

The lion turned to her, his eyes glinting joyfully, and what looked like a grin on his mouth.

"You can't have him baby."

Crestfallen, the animal after going over and getting his customary hug, slunk away.

On the ground in a mess of urine and excrement the man watched the scene with shock, "who are you that you have such power over animals" he asked.

"I am no one" she said simply, picking up his spear shooter, and wrinkling her nose, giving it to him.

"But, but….."

"Just thank the mother, and get on with your life" she advised, "and I think a dip in the river would be a good idea."

Glumly the man nodded his head, "thank you" he said, "and sorry for treating you so horribly."

Ayla smiled gently, "it was a hard time for you, one I wish you had never had to experience. So what will you do now, come with us, or go back to those you helped?"

"I don't know, they told me not to seek revenge, they said that they needed my help to survive, but I could only think of my anger and how you had left me."

"But you must understand I had no choice, you were lucky, many others might not have been, and with the rest of the ninth cave relying on us, then it was a risk we couldn't take, as much as I wanted to help."

"I know, I suppose I always did, but I was just so upset."

"I know, now bath" she pointed at a nearby river, "I will make a fire, and some food."

"Thank you, and I am sorry."

"It is forgotten."

--------------------

Jonayla was pleased; she had done well that day. She had found some flint along the side of the nearby river, and had quickly made a knife, like her parents had shown her, and she had managed to kill a boar like animal though its snout was more pronounced than she was used to.

Now she sat by another fire, skinning the animal as a haunch of meat slowly roasting.

"I will use this hide to make a bag, and a new sling" she said to herself. I will also make a wrap" she decided, knowing that she would have need of it at night, and later on possibly in the day.

Once the hide was removed, she rolled it up. Then she took all the animal's innards out, buried the heart as a sacrifice to the mother, and cut the flesh into strips, laying it out to dry on sticks around the fire. That done, she decided that she would risk leaving it for a short time, and went to the nearby river to wash out the boar's stomach to use as a water bag.

When she was happy it was clean, she filled it full of water, tying it with one of the bindings from her boots.

Back at the fire, a small animal was trying to drag some of the meat of one of the sticks; it turned around and bared its teeth at Jonayla, but ran away when she threw a rock at it.

"I really need that sling" she decided, knowing that now was the time to work on the hide.

She laid it flat on the ground, using rocks to stop it curling, and started to scrape of all the fat, and blood vessels of the inside. It took a long time but eventually she was happy. Next she grabbed handfuls of the animal's brains; usually she would have mixed it up with fat in a bowl, but as she didn't have one she had to do it on the hide. She, disgusting as it was, chewed some of the animal fat, spitting it onto the hide as well. Then she rubbed them into every bit of the animal skin. Finally she moved it to lay over a large rock in the sun to dry, though she cut a section off first which she removed all the fur from.

Then she spent the rest of her day making another spear, as well as some more flint knifes.

She didn't sleep that night, just stayed to make sure that the meat was okay. And even though it wasn't totally dry, by early morning she had started to make what she needed from the hide.

Lastly she started making a sling.

And while she did that, she thought about her day, and how she had seen no signs of human habitation.

"Oh Donii" she sighed, "why have you brought me here? Surely I am not all alone in this place? Please help me find them soon."


	17. Chapter 17

They had been travelling for weeks, Ayla had finally caught them up, relating how she had saved the man from Baby, but that he had decided to go back to the people he had cared for, to live a new life.

Now they were not far from the Lanzadonii caves, but didn't want to stop to visit, they had to get back.

"Will we be in time?" a worried Jondalar asked Ayla, "we have been gone for so long."

Ayla nodded her head, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks when she thought of how long they had been gone from their desperate people. "We just have to trust the mother" she told him.

----------------------

Jonayla sat in a small cave, for weeks now she had been doing what her mother had done before her, living on her own, hunting, gathering, and making tools, clothes and whatever else she needed.

To her there was a feel of spring, but she didn't know enough about the land she had found herself in to really judge anything.

And there was still no sign of humans.

Each night, she would think about her family, and about her journey with the other chosen ones. And each night she dreamt anew what the mother had said to her.

Each morning she arose, and would attend to all that she needed to, hoping that she would be luckier than her mother and not have to spend years alone.

"But please Donii, don't send me any injured or dead men" she pleaded, "and no lions either.

She hadn't seen any cave lions all the time she had been there, occasionally she had seen an animal that superficially resembled the dirk tooth tiger she had heard about. But this tiger had fangs that were more curved than those from her home.

She just hoped that when she did leave the cave, and she was preparing all she needed to do so, she wouldn't come too close to one of them.

And she would leave, and soon. Each night her dream would grow more intense, and she knew that the mother didn't want her to spend her life in the small cave, but wanted her to find the people of this land.

--------------------

They were nearly there. One more day and they would be back with the Zelendonii. And she would be able to administer the plant, and pray that her people and loved ones would get better.

That last night, they meditated on the mother, concentrated on her love, and all that she wanted for them. Ayla knew that she was with them, and they were okay.

But she felt something more, in the pit of her stomach, in the edge of her brain; she could feel that something was coming. And the illness that had affected the Zelendonii was only the beginning of it.

-------------------------

Jonayla was sure it was the warm season, each day grew hotter. She knew that if she didn't leave her little cave, she would have to spend winter alone. She wasn't going to let that happen, not without a fight against the elements.

She was determined she would win.

So after drinking tea, out of a clay cup she had made, and eating some grains and dried meat, she set off.

Into her future.

She didn't know what she would find. And that was part of the adventure. To explore the unknown filled her with joy.

By mid morning, she was tired, but didn't slacken her pace. At midday, she stopped and ate a quick lunch of dried meat, and travelling cakes.

By late afternoon she was spending all her time looking for a suitable place where she could stay for the night. With the tent she had made, she knew that she could camp anywhere, but she wanted to find herself a small cave, as it would give her added security.

Just as the last light of day was moving downwards, and the sky was tinge with a violet hue, she saw it. A depression in the cliff that lined one side of the forest.

She just hoped that it wouldn't already be inhabited.

---------------------

"Where have you been?" Thonolan demanded to know, "you have been gone so long, we thought maybe you were dead, and all hope lost to us."

"Well we are here now, and we have the plant" she smiled gently at her son. "Leshia will be fine."

"I hope so, Lamor is growing each day, I don't want him to have to live his life with a comatosed mother."

"He won't" Ayla said firmly, "now I need to get to work. Tell Ura and any other Zelendoni that you see to come to me. We need to prepare the plant into tea."

He nodded, and hurried off.

"Jondalar, I want you to get some of the men to dig an area in the gardens, then we will plant some of the plants so we will always have a cure if this ill befalls us again."

She watched as he too hurried away, and then tiredness nearly overwhelming her, she went to the central hut.

"Mama, mama" two little voices shouted.

She stopped and scooped up her youngest children, "Espera, Fidelar. Oh I have missed you so much." She felt tears prickle her eyelids.

"Mama, we missed you too" they both said, each hugging her.

But reunions had to wait, she had work to do, so regretfully she put them down, and shooed them away to play, and then continued on her way.

-------------------------

"Another day, another journey" Jonayla muttered to herself halfway through her second day of seeking out peple. "Mother, please. Just let me find someone."

By late morning, she had noticed that the trees were starting to thin out, replaced with grasslands. And by late evening, she came to a sea. As she sat on the sand, and watched the ebb and flow of the vast area of water, she wondered if there was somehow she could cross it, would she be able to find her way back to the Zelendonii and her mother.

And she didn't notice the tall brown haired young man sitting further up the coast, or the look of melancholy on his face.

---------------------

"Thonolan" Leshia's voice cracked from lack of use, "i had such a strange dream. There was an earthquake, and I fall to the floor. But then I found myself with Shammah, the mother, she gave us tea, and food, and sang to us."

Thonolan smiled at his mate.

"Then she told us that we had to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Thonolan frowned.

"Something is coming, something big. And Shammah, the mother will expect us to be ready to help."

Ayla looked up at this, "yes" she agreed, "something is coming, and it is to do with this illness."

-------------------------

She felt almost hypnotised by the waves, feeling herself drawn in, soon she was knee deep in water. And then without even realising she was swimming out into the deep ocean.

But when she saw a fin circling her, she came to her senses. She tried to swim back, but when she was butted under the water, she couldn't help but scream.

----------------------

He was deep in thought, his people called him a dreamer, and he knew they were right. When they asked him to do things, they would say he was slow, but he couldn't help it. That was just how he was.

But when he heard the scream he wasn't slow. He knew that whoever had made that sound was in danger, and he needed to help.

Quickly he dragged his small tree boat down to the water edge, and started paddling out to sea.

It was difficult to see, the sun was in his eyes, but he could just make out a head bobbing in the water, and the fin of a shark encircling it.

He knew there wasn't time to waste, and as soon as he drew close enough he hit the beast on the end of its snout. He did this repeatedly until the animal swam away. And then he hurriedly grabbed the person under the arms, and dragged them into the boat.

He didn't even look at them, except to know that they were nearly unconscious, bleeding and would soon be in shock. He didn't even know if they were male or female.

By the time he reached the shore, the hair of the person he had saved had dried to a brilliant yellow.

"Hair the colour of corn" he mumbled, suddenly realising that the person was female, she looked up at him with bright blue eyes, "and eyes the colour of the sky."

---------------------

Half in and half out of consciousness, she didn't know when she was carried over the sand, taken into a wooded area, and into a settlement. She would have no memory of being put on a soft hide, in a tent.

She didn't know anything beyond the pain in her arm.

She was too out of it, to realise that her wound had been treated, or that she had been made to drink a bitter tea. She took no interest in her treatment, or of the little healer who helped her.

And finally when the pain had subsided a bit, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a pair of nut brown eyes staring down at her.

-----------------------

Many took time to come out of their comas, but soon everyone was at least awake, and some had started to move around again on muscles unused to exercise.

Ayla set the rest of the Zelendonii a task, one sent from Shammah; they were to build huts, many of them.

"But we have enough room already" Jondalar commented one day, taking a rest from the heavy work. "Why do we have to break our backs to build more?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It is just something we have to do."

"but who is going to live in them?"

"No idea." A look of intense concentration appeared on her face as she contemplated this, "maybe something is going to happen to one of the other camps, and she is going to send them here."

Jondalar frowned, "how will we manage with more people. More mouths to feed."

"And more hands to work" she reminded him.

"But will there be enough food?"

"Jondalar" she sighed, "there is plenty of food. The lands around the ninth camp are some of the most plentiful of all the Zelendonii. We have fish from the river, birds, and herds of auroch and bison nearby. Plus it is summer; Shammah has sent her bounty to us, fruit, tubers, grains. If we start gathering now, then there will be plenty this winter, and with the extra hands we will get, the work will be lighter."

"I suppose you are right and if it is the Mother's will; then who I am to say no."

"Then say yes" she smiled up at him.

"Oh woman, you make me weak at the knees." And he grabbed her up, swinging her around in his embrace.

Ayla kissed her beloved, and then grinned at his face when she said, "back to work now Jondalar, pleasure can come later."

----------------

When Jonayla woke up, she was confused about where she was. In some ways she felt that she was back with the Zelendonii's but in others, she felt that her surroundings though some was familiar, were strange.

The fur she lay on was incredible soft, and she noticed that she wasn't on a raised platform, but in a depression in the ground, on a bed of straw.

She was at once side of a large shelter, each dwelling with separate hearths, but no curtains or wooden shelters to provide privacy for families. So she could see right across, and knew that she was alone. Occasionally she heard a voice make a sound outside.

And then a young man walked in. She noted his long brown hair, cut haphazardly and tied back with a thong. He was wearing a loose tunic without any embellishment. As he walked over to her, she noticed that his eyes were brown, the colour of hazelnuts.

The eyes of her dream.

He sat down next to her, and held out his hand. His manner was very forthright, like he was used to being obeyed, but she saw his hand was shaking, like he was nervous.

"Hello" she smiled.

Instantly his head shot backwards away from her. Shock and fright showed in his eyes.

Jonayla didn't know what to make of this reaction, so she ignored it, and tried to introduce herself, "Jonayla" she told him.

His eyes showed confusion, it was obvious that he didn't understand what she was trying to do, plus there was something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Jonayla" she repeated, tapping her chest.

He stared at her, and like a flint sparking against a fire stone, his eyes lit up. "Jala" he tried.

She shook her head, "Jonayla."

"Jnaya" he tried again.

Jonayla looked at him, something about the way he tried to say her name was strange, and seemed almost familiar.

"Jonayla" she said again.

"J-nayla."

She nodded her head, it was close enough and she had no intention of making the situation seem any more strange than it already did. Then she reached over and tapped his chest, and looked expectantly into his eyes.

It was obvious what she had done had startled him, it showed in his eyes, but she saw him swallow hard, and then tapped his chest and say "Tur."

"Tur" she smiled at him again.

Before he could respond; a voice from outside called his name, and he hurried over to the entrance.

She couldn't see whoever had come in, Tur was in the way, but what he did next was so recognizable that she instantly knew where she was, and with who.

Tur started to move, and uttered small words in a guttural voice, it was like he was dancing, so fluid was his moves, and then he shifted slightly and she saw a woman of the clan.

-------------------

Ayla was pleased; the huts were ready, and better than what she could have hoped for. She still didn't know what they were for, but she trusted the mother, and knew that she just had to wait for her timing.

But for now, they were done and would be waiting for them when they returned from the summer meeting.

Panniers packed, horses ready, they started their short journey to where the summer meeting was going to be held.

And she thought of three years before when she had waved of her daughter, before leaving for that year's summer meeting.

It was such a long time ago.

"What are you doing Jonayla?" she wondered, "are you still on your journey or have you found a mate, and settled down, maybe even have a baby on the way?"

She wished she knew, she thought to the time when the mother had shown all the chosen ones, and their lives then, would the mother show them again? She would give almost anything to know that her child was okay and happy.

---------------

Jonayla hurried over to them, and gracefully crouched at the young man's feet and waited for the tap on her shoulder giving her permission to talk.

Tur looked down at her, and reached out and touched her shoulder.

In the ancient language of the clan that they used for ceremonies, and talking to those of different clans, she started to communicate.

"This woman is honoured to meet with the Clan" she signed.

"You know how to talk" he pointed out. "How does a woman of the others know that?"

"You are of the others too" she put to him.

He shook his head, "Tur is Clan" he told her.

"Yes but you weren't born Clan."

"Tur's mother" he reached out and touched the hand of the clan woman.

"You mean that she raised you like she was your mother? That happened to my mother too. She was alone after an earthquake, and the Clan found her, took her in. She lived for many years with them, grew up with them."

"Tur not found, Tur born."

Jonayla frowned, "are you saying that she gave birth to you? That you are Clan? You don't look Clan. You look Other, like me."

He nodded.

Jonayla looked more closely at him, he looked fully Other to her, there didn't seem to be any Clan features, though his eyes were similar.

Then she looked more closely at his mother, and realised that she wasn't fully Clan. She was a mixture, though Jonayla couldn't tell how much so.

"Are there others that look like Tur?" she questioned.

"Others" he agreed, and taking her head, led her outside.

People milled around, some collecting water, some making tools, others cooking or weaving baskets. Some looked like they were fully clan, while others looked fully like her, and still others looked like her brother Durc. Most astounding of all was how ordered they were, peaceful. They helped each other, obviously cared for each other, and there didn't seem to be any sign that some were considered less worthy than others. They were equals.

---------------------

By the time they arrived at the summer meeting, Ayla had already decided that she was going to organise another meeting for the chosen ones parents. She hoped that the mother would join them, and show they have their beloved offspring was again.

So the first order of business for her, was to assemble a Zelendonii meeting to organise it.

-------------------

Jonayla had never felt so happy. She felt at ease with the young man Tur, and walking around the camp, thought how natural all the peple were. She could sense that she could easily be happy here, and the attraction of the young man added to that.

He was everything she could ever want in a mate, good natured, a wonderful hunter, a Mog Ur in his own right, and more than that, he had no problem in performing what the Clan of her world considered to be women's work. The night before he had cooked the most wonderful food, a stew of rich dark meat, with grains and vegetables.

With every second she spent with him, she liked him more. And she could feel that it was already deepening into something far more.

"J-nayla" he greeted her the next morning, "this man would like to show you the wonders of our land."

She nearly smiled, but managed to stop herself, remembering his reaction, and also what her mother had told her about the Clan not smiling.

That was something this people had in common with their cousins across the sea.

"I would love to see" she told him, and gracefully got to her feet, and followed him.

------------------------

Ayla was on her knees, meditating on the mother. In supplication she asked about the chosen children.

Shammah, the mother entered her contemplation, "don't worry for the chosen ones, they are fine. I protect them. But my child I know what is in your heart even though you tremble to ask me. You are my child, and as a mother likes to give good things to her offspring, so I like to give good things to you. I know what is in your heart, dear one. And I am happy to show you what your children are doing now. Tomorrow, bring all the parents of the chosen ones, assembly them here; and I will meet them and show them again their children's lives."

Ayla opened her eyes; her face was bright with joy at spending time with the mother. Hurriedly she got up, and went to tell the other parents.

------------------------

They trekked for many hours, when there was a difficult bit to climb up, Tur would hold Jonayla's hand, and help her.

And she felt tingles run up and down her arm.

Finally they arrived at a vast open area; in the distance she could see in the very middle of it, a gigantic hill.

"This is a place of spirits" he whispered, "we call this area the plain of Tis. And the hill is where our gods live. Our people live all around here, in a circle. There are ten camps, and we are the second."

"What are your gods called?" Jonayla asked, wondering if they worshiped the mother, or the clan spirits.

"Our gods are male and female" he told her as if he had read her mind, "but we are forbidden to mention their names. The only time that it is allowed is if we are threatened with death, then our people would ask to the gods to save them."

"What are your people called?"

"We are the second camp."

"No you misunderstand me, what are all your people called? I am from a place far away from here, and live in a camp too, the ninth one, but collectively we are known as the Zelendonii." She said this last bit out loud, instead of using the language of the clan.

He shook his head at the long line of sounds, but seemed to get the gist of what she was asking, "we call ourselves the Lan."

"Is that short for Clan?" she joked.

He didn't answer.

"The gods are good to us" he signed, "they send us hot springs among other things."

"Oooh, hot springs" she couldn't keep the glee out of her eyes, "a people that live some distance from mine have hot springs. My mother told me about them growing up; I have always wanted to experience one."

"Then you will. Come one of them isn't far from here."

---------------------------

The next morning saw the Zelendonii and the parents and families of the chosen ones sitting in a large tent. After eating breakfast together, and spending some time talking, Ayla could feel in her spirit that it was time.

She indicated that everyone should close their eyes, "hold hands" she instructed, "and meditate on the mother's love."

Sat in silence, they could hear all the merriment of those enjoying the summer meeting outside, but then suddenly all noise was gone, and it was replace by the sound of a woman singing.

"My children, you are my life" the voice sang in high sweet tones. "I long for the day when you become one with me, my equal and not my servants. But you are so young, just children still and that time is so far off."

Ayla opened her eyes and saw that they were in a green valley. A small stream meandered down through it, and she saw the woman, tears falling from her eyes, sitting on the other side of it. She got up to cross the water.

The mother put up her hand; "the time has not come yet where you can cross" she told her, and indeed all the others that were listening. "One day all my people will cross over to me, but not yet. But look in the water, and I will show you your hearts' desire."

A face appeared in the water.

"It's Lanogar" wept Lanoga, "son can you hear me?"

"Mother, it is good to see you again."

"How is your life son" Lanidar joined in.

"Life is good Dad, my children are getting big, and Thania is blessed again. Soon I will have four youngsters at my hearth, for Loni, the holy woman of the Pasduried says she is having twins."

"Twins?" Lanoga gasped.

"Yes, twins." Lanogar grin was clearly visible through the water, "one day when my children are older I will tell them all about my wonderful parents, and the Zelendonii. Maybe one of them will want to go on a journey, and visit you. With horses, and I have managed to convince the leader, Delmar, how beneficial they are, it would only take a few months. In fact when they are older maybe we will all come and visit you."

"Oh Lanogar" Lanoga sobbed, "my son."

"That would be brilliant" Lanidar enthused, "I would love to have a hearth full of grandchildren."

"Well then I promise. When we are ready we will come and visit, and grandpa can bounce his grandchildren on his knee, and grandma can give them sweet apples to eat."

Tears were visibly running down Lanoga's face now, and falling in the water.

"For now" the mother's voice interrupted, "we will let him get on with his life. But yes, they will visit the Zelendonii in time; I can see it in the future."

They looked thankfully at the mother, and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bye Lanogar, see you again" Lanoga said, wishing she could hug him.

"See you soon son" Lanidar smiled.

"Bye mum and dad" Lanogar grinned, "I will be back, I promise" he said, and then he was gone.

----------------------

Sat in the hot spring Jonayla marvelled at the differences of the people she was with, to the people of the clan she had met before.

The young man sat next to her hadn't shown any qualms in getting in the water, unlike the usual stoic man of the Clan who wouldn't have allowed himself to be seen to be enjoying himself.

"This water is so soothing" she said to herself, but when she saw the query in Tur's eyes, she communicated his way what she had said.

"This man enjoys being here, especially today" he motioned, almost shyly.

"This woman likes today too" she told him, moving her body closer to him.

And she shivered when his arm touched hers.

Bright blue eyes stared into nut brown ones, communicating something ageless. Love was blossoming between them, feelings that a clan man would have felt but never would have expressed. But Tur, though Clan was also other, and knew what to do.

He put his arm around her shoulder, leant forward and kissed her.

Love and joy exploded within her, and she returned his kiss with all the fervour she could master.

Breathlessly, they broke the kiss, and stared again into each others' eyes.

Then he kissed her again.


	18. Chapter 18

Another face appeared in the stream.

"It's Mazia" grinned Noria.

Yet again Mazia was stood next to the handsome man.

"Mother, father" there were tears in her eyes, "it is so good to see you again."

"Are you well?" Noria asked, second sense telling her maybe it wasn't.

"I am fine" she looked at her mate, "but I nearly wasn't. When we spoke to you last year, I showed you my children. Zalia the daughter of my dear Thalen, and Emelia. I have just had another child, a boy, but it was a difficult pregnancy and ever harder labour."

"How so?" Ayla asked.

"I spent most of my pregnancy being sick. I could hardly keep anything down, and eventually wasn't allowed to do any work because I was so weak."

"Oh darling that is just morning sickness, it is normal" Noria told her.

"No, it was more severe than that. I was violently sick from a week after I missed my moon time right up to our son being born."

"Did your healer not help you?" Ayla wanted to know.

"Lamassa tried, she gave me ginger tea, and made little ginger cakes for me to nibble on. And it helped but not much."

"And you lost weight?"

Mazia nodded her head, "a lot."

"Oh darling" Noria started to cry, "I wish I had been there to help you, look after you."

"I know mother, and there were times I wished that you could be there. Like when I went into labour and was so weak I had trouble pushing."

"But your child is okay?" the ever sensible Jeren asked, "and you too?"

"He is fine and healthy too. He is two months old now, and has put on loads of weight since his birth, as I have. We are both well." She looked at her mate, and then back at them. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes" Noria smiled when she saw the chubby baby lifted up for all to see. "He looks just like you Jeren." She hugged her mate.

Tears were showing on Jeren's face, "we miss you Mazia, and so does your brother. It has been so long."

"I know father, but it was my destiny to be where I am."

"Will you never come home?" Noria asked.

"I am home mother; I am one of the Lamassana now."

"And you are happy?"

"Gloriously so, I have my mate, and my three children. I miss my people, and of course my family but this is where I am supposed to be."

"It is time" the mother's voice cut through, "she has to get on with her life."

"Oh before you go" Noria said hurriedly, "what is the boy's name?"

"We called him Noren after my parents" Mazia smiled at her parents, and then she was gone.

-------------------

Jonayla spent that evening sat around a roaring fire, learning about how the clan had come to this far off land.

"Do you know what the memories are?" Tur signed.

Jonayla nodded her head, "I have heard of them, though the Others don't have such deep memories."

"Our people have memories going back many generations, though some can access them easier than others. For instance, though I look fully Other, I have full Clan memories, while Dar there looks like a Clan man, but can not access anything."

"So can you remember your routes? Where you come from?"

"Yes, our people come from the same place as those you know as Clan. Once we were one people. But the summers were cruel in that land, and the winters doubly so, so the ancestors split. Many of the older ones didn't want to move, but the younger ones did. Many of them left, looking for warmer lands."

"Durc!" Jonayla gasped.

Tur looked at Jonayla, "Durc? How do you come to know of Durc?"

"I told you, my mother was raised by the Clan, she heard the story of Durc while she was with them. It was her favourite tale. When she had a child, the Mog-ur named him Durc because she loved the story so much."

"You have a brother called Durc? Is he Clan?"

"He is half Clan, and half Other, like many here."

"So the mixing has already started there, like it did here" he said this not for a response but just as thinking aloud.

"Will you continue your story?"

He nodded his head, and carried on. Our ancestors, including Durc, left the caves of their youth, and looked for new homes. They travelled for a long time, following a river for many years. Finally they came to better lands, and settled down."

"And Durc?"

"He became a leader, mated, and had children of his hearth. And after many years, and much hunting prowess, he passed into the next world."

"So if everyone stayed there, how did you all get here?"

Some were still restless, and led by the spirits, travelled into far colder lands than they had ever known. Many grumbled and wanted to go back but the spirits were strong, and always provided heat and food for them, so the grumblers always felt that they were safer to continue on with the rest. In my memories, I can see them; they thought that they were going to reach the end of the world. Many thought they were being led by the spirits into the next world, but when all hearts were starting to protest, the spirits sent them a different way."

"What way?" Jonayla was struggling to understand.

"Right at the top of the world, a glacier spreads out across the sea. It took them seven days to cross it. In the middle they found two small islands that they rested on for a day. Even though it was cold on that island, it was firm land, and many thought about staying instead of continuing on, but the spirits pushed them on, and a few days later were across the glacier, and coming down the other side."

"Was it this land they found?" she asked, remembering how her mother had said that the glacier near her home bordered lush lands.

"No, the land was still covered in snow, and was cold. But it was rock our ancestors stood on not ice. The spirits who had before led them upwards, now led them down, and eventually they came to warmer lands."

"And that is where we are?"

"No, the spirits led them down further, into this land of heat. When they arrived and saw how fertile the land was, they knew that they had met their destiny. The spirits were happy in this new place, and set up home on the mountain I showed you. Our ancestors started to have children, and the mate of our leader had ten children, all who are the ancestors of each of our camps."

"Wow" was all Jonayla could say.

--------------------

"Mother" a voice sounded from the stream.

"Hoche" Joplaya smiled, "how are you?"

"I am a man of the Clan" he said stoically, but then grinned, "but I am also your son. My mate is a good woman, and a wonderful mother to our son Zar. He is starting to walk now, and already interested in hunting. You should see him tracking a rabbit, he is so funny, though I make sure I don't laugh. The Clan don't like laughter."

"No they don't" Ayla giggled, thinking of her own time with the Clan.

"Eza has just had another child, a girl this time. She has been given the name Oya after you mother. She is protected by the spirit of the Horse. The Mog-ur chose that spirit for me because he remembers us all riding on horses, and considers it to be the spirit of the Others. So it was natural that the spirit would look after my children, both Zar and Oya. Plus I managed to catch some foals about a moon ago, and am now training them."

"You always did like horses" Echozar commented, "and will our grandchildren learn that love too?"

"You can bet on it" Hoche said simply.

And are you still happy with the Clan?" Joplaya asked.

"Yes, I feel like I have come home. As I was growing up, I could always feel part of me was missing, I have found it now."

"Yes, I know what you mean" Echozar commented.

"Father, there are Clan nearby the Lanzadonii. You could always visit them, and find that part of you" he suggested.

"That is an excellent idea" he conceded, "you have become very wise."

"Maybe, but like I said last time I spoke to you the spirits have given me the gift to be able to know people's emotions." He looked away for a moment, the Mog-ur has told me you are going now, so I just want to tell you, I love you mother, and I love you father."

"And we love you" they both cried but he was gone.

--------------------------

"J-nayla" Tur walked up to her, "this man is going hunting, would J-nayla like to come too?" he signed.

Jonayla thought for a moment, her arm was still sore, she didn't know if she should put strain on it, but when she saw the hope in his eyes she knew she wanted to go.

"This woman would like to come, but will have to go slowly, my arm is still sore." She had noticed that many of the Clan women hunted so she wasn't worried about making any taboos. "I haven't got any weapons though" she told him.

"Come" he indicated a tent, "we find you a weapon."

---------------------------

On their side of the stream, they waited, watching the mother as she planted flowers.

"I have never seen those flowers before" Ayla called across.

"These flowers are not of the Earth, they are my special plants, part of the world that I have created here. When you eventually come here, I will let you tend them my child" she smiled at Ayla.

"There's another face appearing" Ura's said.

Ayla turned around and looked, "Who is it?"

Slowly the face formed.

"It's Darora" Darvalo said.

Folara leant forward, "it is her, oh Darora how are you?"

"Mother!" the girl gasped, her face red.

"How are you Darora?"

"Bit busy at the moment" the girl said, "um can we talk in a bit?"

"Why?" Folara asked, as the image faded again.

"Little sister" Jondalar guffawed, "I think your daughter might be in a state of undress, with her mate."

Folara turned horror filled eyes on him, "you mean we interrupted her in the middle of………….."

"I think so, right in the middle of her honouring the mother."

"Hey" the mother shouted across the stream, "you can't say I haven't got a sense of humour" she grinned at them.

A few minutes later, Darora was back.

"Mother" she said, looking rather embarrassed. "How are you?"

"Folara shook her head, like she was trying to get an image out of it and took a sharp intake of breath, "I am fine, how are you?"

Darora giggled, "Hecalar keeps me busy."

"Yes, we had realised that" Darvalo said with a straight face.

"My daughter Marlia keeps me occupied most of the time. She is a year now and just started toddling around our home. The other day she nearly fell in the river, she was watching the fish in it."

"She sounds a handful."

"She is" she grinned.

"I wish I could see her."

"Well you can, I will just go and get her. She is with her other grandmother."

For a few moments, the stream was empty again, and then she was back, holding a blonde haired child.

"Oh she looks just like you did when you were little" Folara smiled. "I wish I could hold her."

"I know mother."

"And I wish I could hold my little girl again" she started to sob.

Darvalo put his arms around his mate, "Folara she is a grown woman now. Three years ago when she left we had to give her up then." He wiped a large tear of Folara's cheek, "but I know how you feel, I miss her too."

"I miss you too" Darora's voice was now tiny, tight like she was trying to control her emotions.

"But we love you too" Folara smiled through her tears.

"And I love you" Darora said, "I will think of you until my dying day" she promise, and then she was gone.

"Oh my baby" Folara collapsed into Darvalo's arms.

----------------------

Jonayla had chosen her weapon. She knew with her hurt arm throwing a spear would be hard, but with what she had chosen she could use just one hand.

"I am really good at that" Tur warned her.

She smiled, and said "so am I. I am my mother's daughter. She taught me all she knew." She handled the supple leather, and picked up some small stones.

"I am the best in all the Clans."

"Well we will see" she grinned.

Tur went first, he indicated a bird flying by, and cast his stone out of his weapon.

His chest puffed out with pride, and looked at her.

Jonayla could feel the challenge in her look, and putting a stone in her sling, she weighed it in her hand. Then she raised her hand, and started to spin it around her head.

A flock of birds suddenly flew up into the air.

She knew that he was thinking that with that many targets she couldn't miss. Little did he know. She threw her stone, hitting a bird, which fell to the ground. The second bird hit the ground a moment later.

His eyes were almost popping out of his head, "how did you do that?" he signed.

"My mother is Ayla, how could I not."

--------------------------

"Look" someone shouted, "it's Danonar."

They all stared at the beloved face, one that seemed rather preoccupied.

"Oh not you too Danonar" Danni laughed.

"Mother, father" the young man gasped, "bit busy at the moment."

"Mmm, this is becoming a theme" Jondalar said.

The young man looked confused, "what is a theme?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Mother" Ayla looked at the Donii.

But she shook her head, "watch" she urged.

Danonar's face was replaced with one they didn't know. A straining female face.

"You have chosen an opportunist time to see how I am doing" they heard Danonar say. "My mate, Salania of the Valenci is about to give birth."

Through the waters of life, they saw the miracle of life. It was obvious now that the young woman was in the last stages of labour.

"Make the pain stop" she cried.

They saw as Danonar mopped her brow, and held her hand.

Her fingernails dug into his flesh, but he didn't notice.

"This is our first child" he told them all, "when I talked last we thought she was blessed but it turned out that she had just eaten something bad."

"Pain" Salania screamed. "It hurts."

"Oh the poor girl" Marona sobbed wishing she could support the mate of her child.

"Is there not a healer there?" Ayla asked, for it seemed they were all alone.

"She has been rather busy recently" Danonar said, "so many young woman are blessed at the moment, and thye all seem to have gone into labour at the same time.

"But surely…………."

"The healer is with a girl who is having twins, and the other women are with their daughters. Salania's mother died when she was a child, or she would be here."

"Has she had any medicine, anything to help with the pain?"

Danonar looked embarrassed, "our healer told me to make her a tea, she gave me a packet of willow bark but I didn't know if I should give it now or later.

"Arrrhhhhh" Salania shrieked.

"Now" Marona shouted, "do it now. Have you got water boiled?"

Danonar nodded.

Marona looked to Ayla.

"Put some water in a cup, and put a large pinch of the willow bark in it. Then let it steep" Ayla instructed, "really Danonar I would have thought you were more together than this. Letting your mate suffer so much."

"He is a young man about to become a father for the first time" Jondalar pointed out, "he is allowed to get a bit scared. I know I wouldn't have known what to do when Jonayla was born if it wasn't for you and Zelendonii."

Ayla smiled, "I know" she said, "really this isn't Danonar's fault, the healer should have seen to her."

"What should the healer have done?" a female voice cut through the talk. A tired looking woman appeared, startled to see the spirits before her, she quickly took it in her stride, and looked to the girl.

"How are you Salania?"

"Arhhhhhh" was the only reply she got.

The healer frowned, seeing the cooling tea she looked at Danonar, "has she not had the willow bark yet?"

"I…………"

The healer put her hand up, "now I know what you were talking about when I came in. I assume these spirits are your people the Zelendonii?"

Danonar nodded his head.

"And they must have a very bad impression of the Valenci, letting its young women labour by themselves. Well I am here now, and it seems that the young lady is near giving birth.

She picked up the tea, and dipping the tip of her finger in it, she helped Salania drink it, "that will help with the pain" she told her, gently helping her lie back down.

"Arhhhhhh."

"Well my dear, it seems you have an audience for this birth, and so do I. I am just glad you weren't watching the twins being born, messy business but all went well in the end."

"Is she going to be alright?" Danonar asked.

"She will be fine" the healer said, "I am going to examine her to see if she is ready to push.

Gently she pulled back the hide over the girl's lap, and opened her legs. "You are ready Salania, next time you feel a contraction, push. It will help with the pain, and get this baby born."

"Arrrhhhhh" Salania cried, her face screwed up.

"Push" the healer said, "like you are emptying your bowels."

"Arhhhhhh."

"She's in so much pain" Danonar by now was marching up and down, his hand in his hair, a worried and terrified look on his face, "Oh what have I done?"

"Shut up" the healer and the Zelendonii's said together.

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Salania.

"Another push" the healer instructing the labouring young woman. "Push against the pain."

The top of the baby's head was now visible between Salania's legs.

"Oh I feel faint" Danonar said, falling on the floor.

"Men" the healer sighed.

"Danonar" Salania cried out, "I need you Danonar."

Within seconds, he was by her side, looking a bit green, but trying his best to support his mate.

"Arhhhhhh" Salania shrieked, pushing with all her might.

"Pant" the healer ordered, "pant, your baby's head has been born, don't push, just pant."

The healer carefully pulled the wound umbilical cord from around the baby's neck, and then looked up at the woman, "one more push and the baby will be here" she smiled.

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" Salania pushed.

The healer guided the baby out, and laid it on the young woman's bloated stomach. "Open your eyes" she said kindly, "your baby wants to meet you."

Salania and Danonar were goggled eyes at the child, who was now letting out a pitiful cry.

"What is it?" Marona started to cry.

Salania looked and then as if seeing the Zelendonii for the first time, but to tired to comprehend how strange the situation was, said "it's a girl."

"A girl" Marona sighed, "a little girl.

"Mother" Danonar's voice was calmer now, "we talked about what to call our child. We decided that whether it was a girl or boy, it would have a similar sounding name, just more masculine if it was a boy, or feminine. As our child is a girl, she will be known as Zeleni after the birth people of her father."

Salania nodded her head, "she is Zeleni" and she turned the child around so they could see her blood streaked face.

"She is beautiful" Danni held his mate in his arms, "just like her grandmother."

The waters of the stream started to move now, wiping away the image of the new young family.

"Goodbye mother, father, I love you."

"Goodbye son" they said, "until we meet in the mother's after world."

----------------------

Jonayla walked with the birds she had killed slung over her shoulders, she also had the one that Tur had killed. In her hands, she carried two dead rabbits. She looked at the man walking next to her, "are you sure that you don't mind carrying my kill" she asked, and then frowned, "what did you call it again?"

"It is called a Tapir" he signed with difficulty, his hands and arms occupied by carrying the carcass of the animal. "This is only small one; full grown they are a lot bigger."

"Thought you were a man of the Clan" she said aloud.

He looked weirdly at her, "J-nayla, were you talking then? I noticed that when we first found you that you seemed to make a lot of noises. Is that how the Others communicate?"

"Yes" she signed.

"Will you teach me? There are Others a long way from here, it would be nice to be able to talk to them."

"The Others have lots of languages" she tried to explain, "I will gladly teach you mine, but knowing that won't help you to talk to Others from this land. I am sorry."

"J-nayla, don't be sorry. I would love to learn your words, even if it doesn't help in communicating with those Others, it would be nice to have our own language we could talk in."

Jonayla nodded her head, "you really want to learn?"

"Yes, I do." He pointed something nearby, "what is the word for that?" he asked.

Jonayla started to smile, but then stopped herself, "that is called a river" she told him.

"J-nayla, what is the grimace you make called? Amongst my people that is a sign that someone is angry, but I sense happiness when you do it."

"It is called a smile" she told him, "I do it when I am happy."

"I like it when you smile" he signed.

"Well then I promise I will smile a lot around you" she promised, smiling for emphasis.

"Your smile makes me feel happy" he said, trying to smile at her.

It looked a bit like a grimace, but was felt herself falling in love with him even more.

She couldn't help herself, laden down as they were, she still leant over and kissed him on his smiling lips.

------------------------

Odala's face superimposed in the stream, smiling at all in front of her. "Hello mother, hello father" she smiled gently.

"Odala" they sobbed.

A troubled look crossed Odala's face, "you look even older than last year. Is life so hard?"

"It has been a hard time" Ura told her, "our people have just come through a trying time, an earthquake and a mystery disease."

"And are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired that is all. Let's just say it is old age catching up on us." Durc said.

"How have you been?" Ura wanted to know, "you were just blessed last time we saw you."

Odala smiled, "I have the most beautiful baby son" she told them, holding a small brown baby up. "He is called Ochi which means laughter."

"He looks like Ranec" Ayla gasped, "doesn't he Jondalar?"

"He does, maybe where Odala is living is where Wymez met Ranec's mother."

"Maybe, has your mate got such wonderful skin?"

Odala laughed, "my mate's skin is far darker than Ochi's."

"So what else have you been doing?" Durc asked.

"I have been helping the healer, and learning so much. Though she is not as good as you mother or grandmother Ayla."

Ayla grinned, "it is alright Odala, you don't have to compliment us. I am glad that you are learning from her, though knowing you, she is probably learning as much if not more from you."

Odala blushed.

"I miss you all so much" she said, "I sometimes wish I was still with the Zelendonii, with all the chosen children waiting until we leave. But that time has gone, and my life is now here. And yes you are right about them learning from me. Not just healing, but since I came, my new people went out and caught some young foals, and we are raising them. Also they have started using spear shooters and bows and arrow.

"That is good to know, we scattered people have to be ready for when the mother leaves us. Now your new peple have taken the first steps" Ayla said.

Little Ochi started to cry, "I have to go" Odala said, "I have to feed him. I love you all" her last word bubbled up through the stream as she disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonayla stared as a plume of smoke rose in the distance, and felt the earth vibrate again.

"What is happening?" she shrieked, reverting to her natural tongue of Zelendonii in her fright. Still held in his arms, she leapt to her feet.

Tur looked at the smoke in confusion, "what was that?" he signed.

Even in her fright, Jonayla felt regretful for having spoken in a language he didn't know. She turned to him, took in his frightened face, and pulled him back into his arms, "why is the ground rumbling?" she asked in the ancient language of the Clan, all the while thinking of the earthquake that had ripped her mother away from her parents and left her, at only five years old, alone in a vast wilderness.

"The smoke" Tur was so agitated that she was having trouble deciphering his movements, "it is coming from the hill of the gods."

The earth moved again, this time violently. They clutched each other, trying desperately to stay upright.

In the distance, they heard the screams of the Clan.

"The gods are angry" Tur said, "what could my people have done to cause them to react so?"

Jonayla shook her head, hoping that it wasn't her presence that had annoyed them; and more so that Tur wouldn't come to that conclusion.

"We need to go, get away" she tried to urge.

"No, we need to go to the plain of Tis, and make penance to the gods" he motioned, already taking a step towards the cataclysm, and away from her.

"Tur, no, we need to flee" she shouted, she was using Zelendonii words again.

Even if he could have understood her, he wouldn't have heard for he was already running towards the mountain that had blown its top.

In that moment, she made a decision, not to run and save her life, but to follow her spirit mate, and hope that the mother would protect her.

------------------------------

Ayla stared at the stream as a face started to appear, but no there were three faces, and though they were all beloved to her, none of them were her daughter.

"Brun, Iza, Creb, what is going on?"

The wisest and holiest man of the Clan started to speak, "Jonayla has not quite achieved her destiny as yet, so you can't speak to her.

"No!" tears started to tumble down Ayla's cheeks.

"Child your eyes are still weak. I would like to make you a balm to still the liquid that flows from them" Iza motioned, "but I am here and you are still alive."

"There is nothing wrong with Ayla's eyes sister" Creb said, "she is just sad." He looked back at her, "your daughter is very close to her destiny, but for now all we can do is show you her present."

"But be brave Ayla, the daughter of my hearth I would rather have had than the son I did, for what you will see you will not like."

"But you need to trust the great cave bear spirit" he nodded towards where the mother was peacefully sewing hide together, "she is in control, you need to trust her."

Instantly the faces were gone, and Ayla saw her daughter running through a sparse forest.

"Be brave" Creb's voice echoed through the water.

-----------------------

"Tur" she shouted as she sprinted past the trees.

He didn't stop.

She ran even faster, not seeing the tree root until she had fallen. A shadow fell over her, and for a moment she thought Tur had returned to help her up, but then she heard something whistling over her head.

A burning rock fell only trees from her, instantly setting them alight.

She quickly stumbled to her feet, as an inferno started around her. She could feel the sudden heat on her face, and ran, in fear for her life.

Up ahead she could see the plain, Clan members scattered around, all prostrate, their heads looking towards to hill.

Orange matter was flowing down one side of it, and heading for them.

Alongside it, the lush plants of the Tis plain were being burned away to nothing.

A low moan started among the people of the Lan, "Atla, Atla, Atla."

Jonayla saw a rock burst from the top of the burning hill, and land between two groups of the Lan.

"Oh, mother help us" she shouted, "help us."

----------------------

"Mother" Ayla shouted, "help them." She turned to confront the woman but she was gone.

"Jonayla" she shouted out in her anguish, and continued to watch what she thought could turn out to be her daughter's final hours.

--------------------------

Jonayla could now feel the heat from what poured from the hill. So could the Lan. Many had stopped their calls, had got to their feet, and were even now starting to flee what was sure to be their oncoming deaths.

"Tur" she ran over to him, and tried to pull him up.

"Why?" he started to cry, the tears running dirtily over his muddy face. "Why has Atla sent such a thing on us?"

Jonayla shook her head, "I don't know" she motioned. Yet again she tried to make him get up, this time she was successful. "We need to get away" she told him, "and we need to make the rest of the Lan come with us."

For the first time, Tur took his eyes of the burning hill, and took in his people, those of his camp and those of others, laid on the ground. He could see the burning matter getting ever closer, and could feel the heat bristle the hair on his arms.

"Lan" he grunted, and then he started to sign. "I don't know what is happening, but I do know that if we stay we will die. Get up my people, we need to flee."

Some did as he said, but others ran instead towards the lava, and were instantly burned up.

"Atla demands our sacrifice" one of the Lan indicated.

"No he doesn't, we must flee" Tur insisted.

"Then Atla will find you wherever you run. This flowing river of burning is the work of our gods, we can not deny Atla."

"Tur, come" Jonayla urged, "if they want to die then that is up to them. But we must find somewhere safe."

Together they ran, followed by the majority of the second camp and some of other camps of the Lan.

"We need to stay away from the trees" Jonayla signed, "those burning rocks will burn them up, and trap us in the inferno."

"Then we should head for the sea" Tur pointed out, "we will be safe by the water."

But when they reached the cliff that ran adjacent to the water, they saw that the path down had been ripped in two. There was no escape.

"There is a cave somewhere around here" Tur remembered. "I used to explore it when I was a boy, and I found a tunnel that leads to the other side of our land. We will be able to get to safety through that."

"Are you sure?" Jonayla asked.

Tur looked at her, "we can't go forward, and back there the forest is on fire, and there is a river of fire, the cave and tunnel is our only hope."

Jonayla could do nothing but agree, the cave was their only hope. "Where is it then?"

Tur looked around, "the ground splitting like that has changed the landscape. The cave was by a big rock but I can't see it anymore."

Jonayla looked down towards the beach, "there is a big stone down there" she pointed.

Tur glanced down, "yes that was my marker, but where did it fall from."

One of the other Lan grunted something, and Tur looked in his direction. The man was standing next to a bush, pushing it branches apart to reveal the entrance to a cave.

"Is that it?" Jonayla wanted to know.

Tur smiled his strange grimace, and nodded. "Come on, we need to get away."

"Wait a minute" one of the Lan motioned, and ran back the way they had come. Within a minute he was back with a burning branch, and more branches tucked under his arm.

"Good thinking" Tur signed.

One by one they entered the cave, the entrance was small but it soon opened up into a vast cavern. The air was unnaturally hot.

"The tunnel is this way" Tur indicated.

Jonayla followed him into the tunnel, using the wall to ease herself into the tiny gap, the rock burnt her hand.

"This wall is hot."

"There is a cavern up ahead with a hot spring in it" he signed, "that is probably the reason."

Jonayla nodded her head, though not entirely convinced. But she knew that even with the rock hot, they had no choice but to go on.

The earth jolted again, and she was thrown into the wall of the tunnel.

"Ow that burnt" she said in Zelendonii, absentmindedly rubbing her arm.

Behind them came the sound of falling rock, and a gust of wind nearly put out their light.

"The tunnel is blocked" Tur indicated.

"Hopefully it will keep out that fire river" a female Lan said.

Jonayla nodded her head, and prayed to the mother that the woman was right.

They carried on, every so often the ground would tremble again, and little rocks would skitter across their path.

The air was getting hotter and hotter.

"Why is it so hot?" Jonayla asked, she reached out and touched the wall, instantly pulling her scalded hand away.

And then they reached another cavern, one with a now open floor, flowing with lava.

They were trapped.

---------------------

"Mother, please. Save my baby" Ayla wept.

The mother was conspicuous in her absence, but even then they could hear her still voice echo through the stream, trust me."

"Mother!"

-------------------

They were scared, couldn't escape, trapped as they were in the bowels of the earth. Huddled together, they waited for death.

They were having difficulty breathing as the ash mixed with what was left of the air that hadn't been used up by the burning river.

All they could see was the glow of the lava that was steadily rising. The burning branch had long been deprived of oxygen and gone out.

And then the cavern lit up as bright as day, and the roar of the fire river faded into nothingness.

Before them stood a woman, glorious in her beauty, light rippled of her face.

"Mother!" Jonayla gasped.

The Lan started to moan with new fear, Tur fell on his knees in front of the deity.

"Don't be afraid my children" she said, her voice echoing against the walls of rock. I sent Jonayla to you, so I could rescue you from the calamity that was to be visited against you. You don't know me, but I am known by many names, I am the guiding spirit of those you know as the Others, but I am also the great cave bear of the Clan." She smiled, "you could even call me Atla though I am not one of your gods. I am the beginning and the end, the alpha and the omega. I am the lamb who will be slain."

And then she turned into a pure white lamb.

"Your people have lived on this land for a long time, and have changed so much from the Clan who arrived turning into what you are today. Now it is time for you to return to the land of your people's youth. I have prepared a place for you with Jonayla's people."

"Come it is time."

---------------------

"No!" Ayla had suddenly become aware of the summer meeting. She opened her eyes to see that she was back in the tent, surrounded by sobbing people.

And then she noticed with shock as the first person blinked into existence.

And she knew that the mother had sent them.

-----------------------------

Finally all that remained in the cavern was Jonayla and Tur. Even the mother had gone, leaving them alone. The air was yet again stifling, hotter than hot, and the fire from the lava was starting to melt the rocks.

"Mother don't leave us" she cried out in desperation.

But the mother didn't come.

Jonayla turned to Tur, "this is it" she told him, and sadly smiled. She learnt over and kissed his scalded lips. "I love you" she signed in the ancient language of the Clan.

"And I love you" he said in Zelendonii.

---------------------

The tent was filled with people, but Jonayla was not there. Feeling hopeless, Ayla searched for her daughter.

All around her the newcomers were coughing and then falling to the ground unconscious.

The mother appeared in front of them, "Ayla they need your help. They have the same illness that afflicted your people. They need the plant."

"But Jonayla?"

"They need your help" the mother insisted, and then disappeared.

--------------------------

In the cavern she held Tur's hand, feeling her life drain away from her. Her lungs felt burnt, and she could tell from looking at Tur, that he was having trouble breathing.

"Mother!" she managed to croak.

She watched as the lava crept higher, inching itself towards them.

She looked at Tur one last time, he was still. And then her eyes started to close for their final time.

The mother appeared again, and scooped them up. She breathed her life restoring breathe into them, and then whisked them through space back to the Zelendonii.

-----------------

"The mother has given us new life" Ayla proclaimed the next day. "She has sent back my daughter Jonayla, as well as letting us talk to the other chosen ones. And she has sent us new people." She indicated the Lan standing before her.

"These people are both Clan and us; they are a combination, but not one of abomination, but our reality. They are an example of what we should be. Clan and Others working together, living together, to make a secure future. I know this, the mother told me."

She waited for the grumbles of discontent, they didn't come.

"The mother showed me, that many years ago; when I lost my parents it was all part of her plan. The mission of sending our children on the chosen ones journey was part of that, and then the mother sent Jonayla half way across the world to a land we don't know to fulfil the last bit. These people have survived what in the future will be known as a volcano, they lived in a place that will one day sink and become a place of myth, but that doesn't matter, it isn't part of our story. What is important is everything that happened was to save these people and bring them back home."

"These people, the Lan, are to be part of the Zelendonii. They can teach us much. Our destinies are to be entwined."

The End.


	20. Chapter 20

Now that my story is over, I would really like to know if anyone out there enjoyed it.

Or was it nearly 85,000 words of dribble or waffle?

If you did like it, then please leave a review.

Oh and if you aren't doing already, please read and review my other on going fan fiction, Line of the Healer.

Thank you.

Jacquera.


End file.
